Someone from another world
by Ilmazzobro
Summary: A mysterious person helped the shinobis winning the war against madara. Kiba is sad for his loss and he needs comfort. The mysterious man can understand Kiba very well and he has a great secret. What will happen when the two meet? Rated M for later chapters. YAOI. LEMON(later). If you don't like you aren't forced to read. Lemon in chapter 21.
1. Chapter 1

**HI! So... I decided to write a story. Yay. Even though I am italian, I decided to write it in english for it's a lot more beautiful than my homeland language.**

**I'm not a big genius so don't kill me if I make some mistake while I'm writing. Just tell me and i'll correct it.**

**Anyway I hope you like the story! Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 1

The war was over. Finally Madara had been defeated. The whole army of the ninjas let out a roar of relief and joy. But everyone of them knew that the worst part of it was yet to come: counting the corpses. Everyone of the 60000 shinobis still alive had lost someone. Someone lost his parents, someone lost his siblings and someone lost his lover.

Well, Kiba lost his sister, Hana.

But, despite the terrible pain he felt inside his heart, he did not cry over her dead body. Neither did he sob, nor did he scream. He just stood there, sad looking on his face, his arms embracing his mother while she was crying her sadness and pain away. Instead Kiba decided to keep all the sorrow shut inside him, knowing that crying couldn't bring her sister back. Not a single tear spilled from his eyes.

After his mother was done bawling, they took Hana's body away from the field, bringing it to the funeral pyre, where the entire army gave his last salutation to the heroes that died for the war.

The day after the 5 Kages gave a speech. They told the shinobis that, now that the war was over, it was time for peace and renewal. The Kages agreed to build a new village where all the ninjas could live in peace and harmony.

Kiba wasn't listening. He wouldn't give a fuck about those kind of things anyway, let alone now that he was filled with pain and suffering because of his loss. Suddenly he noticed a black coated figure that was between the Kazekage and the Hokage. His head was covered with a hood, black like the coat. He was rather tall. Kinda creepy in Kiba's opinion. He was the one who saved them, the one who concluded the war. If they won the last battle it was just thanks to him. He appeared out of nowhere, saying he was there to help them. He made a few handsigns and, after a pair of wings simply sprouted from his back, he flew into the battlefield, letting out a war roar.

A golden sword materialized in his right hand and he began slicing Zetsu's throats. Thousands of enemies had fallen thanks to that blade. Then he disappeared from the battlefield and rappeared next to Madara and, by barely touching him with his left hand, he made the enemy disappear, ending the war.

Unexpectedly the black coated man, tilted his head towards Kiba, almost as he could feel his gaze on him. The brunette boy saw a green glowing under the hood. He guessed it was coming from his eyes.

When the Kages were done talking the black coated man took a step forward. He looked to the mass of shinobis gathered there. Then he said in a cheerful tone"Hello everyone! I'm Pring. Well I'm not very good at talking so let's get over it quickly. I know it could be a little bit strange to see someone that can grow wings and that can do…well what I did yesterday. I won't answer any of your question about my fighting technique. Neither will I ask of yours. I'm going to live in the Hidden Leaf village until the new village is completed. I'm telling you because I want nobody to look for me or to meet me "accidentally". If I need to talk to someone I'll go seek for him, even though there will be no need, I think. So what I am basically trying to say is: stay away from me… oh yeah, and congratulations, we just defeated Madara." Then he took a step back.

The Kages announced that the following morning everyone shall be on their way to their own village. No one saw Pring but everyone assumed that he was already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! I am back again. How long no see? Like two hours. I missed you so much! So... here is the new chapter.

One thing I forgot to tell you: I will not post chapters reugularly. I'll just write every time i got some spare time. So i can post 10 chapers in one day and than stop posting for a week.

Hope you like this chapter too! Have a good read!

Chapter 2

ONE MONTH LATER

Kiba woke up frantically in his bed, covered in cold sweat. Another nightmare. He saw his sister's death, again. He have had that nightmare every night that month. Because of that he couldn't sleep more than four hours per night. He felt the pain he buried deep inside his soul coming back and growing bigger and bigger like it did every night. He took a deep breath to calm down. Then he stepped out of the bed, throwing the blankets aside. He sighed.

"For Heaven's sake! I can't be like this every time I try to get some sleep. I hope it ends soon." He whispered to himself.

Kiba walked towards his bathroom. Once there he pulled out his black boxers, wet with sweat, and stepped into the shower, turning on the cold water. He shivered, not for the water though. He stayed still, cleaning himself from the sweat, hoping that the pain would flush away with the water that flowed over his body. The pain firmly remained where it was, like every night, but at least the sweat was gone. After half an hour in the shower, Kiba decided it was time to go back to bed, try and get some more sleep, even though he knew he would not fall asleep anymore. He got out of the shower and dried himself with his white towel. He wore a new pair of dry, black boxer and threw the wet ones in the dirty clothes basket. Then he walked back to his room.

He found his mum, waiting for him at the door.

"Kiba" Tsume called

Kiba didn't answer his mum. Actually he didn't even turn his head to look at her.

"Kiba, listen to me" The woman said, this time a bit louder than before

"What?"

"Kiba, my darling, is anything alright?"

"Mum, I am ok" was Kiba's annoyed answer "Like I say every night. I just felt hot and I went in the shower to chill a bit. I'm sure you got it but I'll say it one more time just to be certain: I am ok. Good night."

Kiba faked a yawn and walked past his mother

"Kiba…" Tsume whispered in a sad voice "I…I just meant… never mind son. Sleep well."

The boy laid on the bed, waiting for the morning to come, for he knew he couldn't rest anymore. He felt empty headed, the only thought he had in his brain was about his dead sister. He, as usual, felt awful and sad.

Then, suddenly, the sun arose and a bit of light got into Kiba's bedroom.

"Let's get ready for another shitty, gray day. Yay…" Kiba said with a bored voice.

He his mum shutting the main door loudly as she got to work. Akamaru was still sleeping in the dog's den so he was alone in the house. The silence was overwhelming.

He got out of his bed and walked in the kitchen. Opening the freezer, he found a package of chocolate flavored ice cream. His and his sister's favorite. He felt his sadness grow exponentially. He got a spoon from the drawer and sat on the couch, turning on the TV. He zapped through the cannels 'till he found an action move. He shoved a bit of ice cream in his mouth, while the hero on the TV was shooting his enemies like there was no tomorrow.

He sat in front of the screen for an hour, eating ice cream and watching the film until he heard a knock. He tilted his head and looked at the main door.

"Who could it be?" wondered Kiba, getting up and walking to the door "I'm sure that it can't be mum, she is at work. Maybe some Shino and Hinata… I haven't seen anyone but my mum in this month, maybe they are just wondering if I am ok. Besides I don't want to hang out with anyone yet. I don't feel like doing it. I will tell'em to go away and have fun without me."

Kiba unlocked the door and opened it. But there was not Shino, neither Hinata out of his door. On his porch stood nonetheless than Pring.

**What could possibly Pring want? Find it out in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, what's up? Long time no see? 16 hours or something like... longest school day in my life. During the Italian literature class, my mind went to my computer and keyboard. And so here is the new chapter! Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 3**

"Hi Kiba" said in cheerful tone the figure, head and face covered with the black hood and back covered with the black coat

"H…Hi" The boy stuttered to his unexpected guest "Whatcha' doing here?"

"I was just wondering why you wouldn't hang out with your friends in a month. Then I remembered that you were some kinda nice fighter and I thought that I could train with you this afternoon, just work out a bit."

"I… I don't know" Kiba replied. He wasn't in the mood for training, but the physical activity could keep his mind off of Hana for a bit. And this last thing would have been something really good for him. Maybe he could find some relief from his pain. "Well, since I have nothing to do I guess it's ok. Just wait a second so I can put my shoes on."

"Got it"

Two minutes after they were running to the training grounds of Konoha, a green, huge meadow, with some random tree sprouting random from the ground.

"So shall we begin?" Kiba said, eager to lose his mind in the violence of the fight, to forget and get away from the pain that tore him apart since the death of his sister.

"You don't have Akamaru to your side" complained Pring

"I don't need him to beat you" The Inuzuka replied, in a sudden peak of cockiness, not remembering that the one in front of him had defeated the most terrible enemy ever, Madara, just a month before.

The coated man chuckled "I'll like a lot seeing you try beat me and fail. "

Kiba felt the rage building up inside him. The other man was underestimating him. He shouted "That's it. Prepare to be beaten to the ground!".

And Kiba ran forward, trying to tackle him. When he got near him, Kiba saw about an half of the man face. He was grinning. Then Kiba caught him in his arms and submitted him to the grassy ground. Pring slowly faded, laughing.

When the Inuzuka tilted his head around him, he saw he was surrounded by shadows.

"Rather coward, aren't you?" Kiba said, a grin on his face "Using illusions, bah! What a stupid way to fight. Well… unfortunately for you I can get out of this shit in no time" He gathered his chakra, made the handsigns he needed an screamed "Release!". Nothing happened.

He was still surrounded by shadows.

"I don't think you can get out of this that easily" An outcast voice rang out in his head "I'm not Kurenai, I am way more powerful than her. I can create illusions that can outclass the Sharingan's."

"Oh, this is no good for me" Kiba pointed out nervously. "I guess I have to fight your illusion, then" With this words he began trying to hit the shadows, but his fists just passed through them.

He stopped, panting, to gather his breath back. And suddenly the shadows melted into a green liquid from which new creatures were formed. They were Zetsus. The things that have killed his sister. The monsters that took away his beloved sister. Kiba went blind with rage. He began punching the Zetsus, screaming angrily. This time the fists hitted his enemies, making them fall to the ground and disappear.

In a short time there was only one left. Kiba grabbed his throat and threw it on the ground. Then he got on top of it. He closed his eyes and began punching him in the face.

This one didn't disappear. After several punches Kiba opened his eyes and he saw that there was no Zetsu. He was just Pring, covering his face with his arms and waiting for Kiba to finish his energy. But the Inuzuka had no intention to stop punching him. Pring grow bored of this soon, and, with a rapid movement he grabbed both of Kiba's wrists.

"Enough. I give up. You won" Sid the coated man

Kiba got back from the rage world and looked at the man who was under him.

"See? I said that I would win easily against you." He told Pring

Pring sighed and got up on his feets.

"Listen Kiba, I am really hungry now. Would you mind having lunch with me? I hate to eat alone, in fact I usually eat with the Hokage, but today she is busy, so…"

"Mhh… ok, where are we eating?"

"What about the steak house near here? I heard it has pretty good meat."

"Ok, that's fine. But I will come with you only at one condition"

"Speak your mind, Inuzuka" said Pring suspiciously

"Since you lost the match" Kiba said grinning " You have to pay the bill"

The coated man started to laugh loudly. "I thought you would figure out something really worst. Ok that's fine, the bill is on me. Let's go!"

A FEW HOURS LATER

"Woah, man that was a really nice steak!" Kiba said while the two were heading back to the Inuzuka estate.

"Totally agree with you, Kiba. Tsunade was right when she said they had the best steak in Konoha." Pring said.

When they got to the porch of Kiba's house Pring waved his goodbye to the other boy and turned to go away. Suddenly Kiba realized that not a single thought about Hana had pierced his mind since he fought with Pring. Kiba felt almost happy about that. Maybe he could get a good sleep this night too. He wanted to fight again with Pring, to get his mind some relief.

"Can we do it again tomorrow?" He asked eagerly

"Sure thing Kiba. See you tomorrow" replied the coated man

The Inuzuka watched him disappear and then got back into his house, noticing a hungry Akamaru barking at him.

"Yes, yes, boy I'm going to feed you right now" he said, heading towards the kitchen

**Kiba had a nice day uh, guys? Hope you liked the chapter. If u liked it leave a comment too. It costs like 5 seconds and it makes my day a lot brighter.** **Bye! See you soon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sooo... sorry for not updating this afternoon, like i mentally promised myself to do.**

**Well, here is chapter 4 hope you like. Remember that comments are always appreciated.**

**Chapter 4**

Kiba was wrong about sleeping. This time it was even worse than the last time: he woke up again in the middle of the night, wet with sweat, but this time he did scream. The nightmare he had just showed him the slaughter of his sister, again and again, until he aroused from sleep.

As soon as she has heard her son's scream, Tsume woke up and ran to him. In less than three seconds she was in Kiba's room, ready to fight any possible intruder. When she found out that there was no one besides her son, she let out a sigh of relief.

"What's wrong Kiba? Why did you scream?" Tsume asked him, a note of concern in the voice

"Mum, it's all right, it's noth…" Kiba tried to reply, but he was cut off by the parent's hand that laid on his mouth, muffling the sound of his words.

"Enough of that bullshit son. Now tell me what is not right."

"R…Really mum it was nothing" Kiba stuttered, his words insecure, his tongue trembling as he tried to lie.

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Was his mother howl of rage "KIBA INUZUKA, YOU HAVE ONE LAST CHANCE TO TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG SPONTANEOUSLY. THAN I'LL GET THE WORDS OUT OF YOUR MOUTH WITH VIOLENCE. UNDERSTOOD?"

Kiba nodded, too terrorized to talk.

"SAY IT" Tsume imposed him

"Y...Yes ma'am" The poor Kiba stuttered.

"That's better. Now tell me what's wrong."

"I just had a nightmare mum, a really realistic nightmare, that's all. I was frightened out and I woke up shouting and sweating. Got it? You don't need to worry about that. It was just a bad, bad nightmare, but now I am ok."

"Kiba what was the nightmare about?" again the note of concern appeared in her voice, still veined with rage, though it was tiny.

The boy kept his mouth shut as a door, with no expression on his face. Tsume was just about to freak out and howl again, but she thought it was no good pressuring her son so much all at once. So she tried to guess.

"It was about what is going to happen tomorrow, dear?" The rage in Kiba's mum voice was disappeared, and her voice was now full of preoccupation.

The teen was surprised: what was exactly going to happen tomorrow? He asked his mum.

"Oh Heavens! I forgot to tell you. I'm going to be on a rank A+ mission for a month. I'll leave you here for I'm not allowed to bring anyone."

The news was no shock to Kiba. He knew that this would have happened sooner or later. Though he was upset for his mother had forgot to tell him, he wished her his luck and Tsume, convinced that the son was alright, went back to bed.

Obviously the boy wasn't alright but he decided again to try and keep his pain buried inside. Then he just laid on his bed, waiting for the sun to rise, for the morning to come for…

"…the beginning of another shitty day, yay!" He whispered to himself.

His mum departed in the night, without any goodbye to her son. And Kiba was really sad about this. What did it cost to wave a goodbye to him? She was so heartless? After all the concern she showed the previous night, the boy couldn't think it even possible.

"Maybe it was too hard to wave goodbye for she knew she shouldn't be leaving me, in my current sleeping condition, alone for a month. But she did have to go so she decided to make it easier for both of us to greet." He thought to himself "Yes, it must be like this."

He heard a rasp. It came from downstairs. Kiba knew what it meant: Akamaru was awake. The boy was relieved he could stay with his dog a little bit alone. In fact his companion was the only one who knew that, and why, Kiba woke up every night the way he did and why he hasn't hung out with his friends even once in this month. He knew anything about the teen.

"Well, not anything. Almost" the Inuzuka thought while opening the door "He doesn't know about my deepest, unknown secret."

He was suddenly on the ground, topped by a white mass of fur, that was licking his face happily.

"Glad to see you too buddy! How has the night been for you?"

Akamaru barked, than whimpered. His expression was midway upon sadness and worry. Kiba understood what his dog meant.

"No, I'm not fine. Not even today Akamaru. I had nightmares this night too." He said , scuffling the dog's fur soothingly " but please, don't ask more about that. I don't want to talk about it, not now at least." His voice sounded sadder than ever.

"You don't wanna talk about what, Kiba?"

The boy tilted his head towards the door. On his porch, just like the day before, stood Pring

"So, Inuzuka" the coated man said, grinning "ready to lose today's fight?"

"Well... ok, loser" Kiba replied, suddenly becoming slightly happier for the joke of the black man.

The night might have been awful, but the day was gonna be awsome.

**Weeeell? Liked it? Hope so. What interesting developments will you discover in the next chapter? Wait until tomorrow to find out. Bye Bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEYYYYYYYYYYY whatcha doing guys? I wrote this new chapter at school. So i hope it's good! Good read.**

The two guys went to the training grounds. When they got there Kiba was laughing as loud as he could for the joke about pigs that Pring told him.

"Ah ah" Kiba's laugh lowered a bit "that pig reminds me of Ino"

"She was the one I was thinking about when I invented this gag"

"This is a bit mean of you, you know?"

"Still you are laughing like there is no tomorrow"

"I didn't say it wasn't fun, did I?"

"No, you didn't."

"Let's fight, get ready to lose!" Kiba said, getting into battle stance.

"Wait, wait, wait hothead!" The coated man replied

"What?" The Inuzuka's voice sounded pissed

"What about a fistfight?"

"Mmh? What?"

"Come on! Yesterday I noticed that you like to use your punches rather than magic techniques. So what about a martial arts fight only?"

"You know that this sounds really tempting?"

"Of course I do! It's damn fun!"

"It's not gonna be that damn fun when I'll beat the crap out of you!"

"Sounds like a challenge"

"It is a challenge" Kiba said, a wide grin on his face.

"That's it, prepare to lose, Inuzuka" Pring yelled ad Kiba, while starting to rush against him.

Kiba began to rush against him too, and, as soon as the two were near enough, they started waving their fists, trying to hit each other.

Then went on like this for about twenty minutes. Then suddenly, Kiba's right fist hit Pring in the abdomen. The coated man fell to the ground and at the same instant Kiba was on him, just like the day before

"Looks like I won our fight again!"

"Yes, indeed you did" Pring was obviously pissed off

"So? Are you going to pay for my lunch again or what?"

"Yes, I'll have the bill on me today too. But I've got quite a surprise for you too!"

"Really?" Kiba's eyes went wide, his voice filled with curiosity "What's that? What's that? I want to see it! I love surprises!"

"Calm down now, I have got something to say before"

"Ok, just be fast and get over it, I can't wait"

"Fine. Since you are my only friend here…" Pring started. But then a doubt pierced his mind and he looked up to Kiba, which ,in the meantime, got up from him and sat next to him.

"You consider me as your friend, don't you Kiba?"

The boy, even though it seemed a rather strange question to ask, answered "Of course I do Pring" The coated man looked into his eyes and instantly knew that Kiba was telling the truth.

"Well, let's go on. Since you are my only friend here, I'll let you know something more about me ok?

"Are you serious?" Kiba was overexcited, his eyes went even wider. No one knew anything about Pring, except his name, and everyone was really curious."

"Ok. I guess we can start with this" Pring said, taking off his black hood, revealing a teenager face, with curly black hairs and dark brown eyes, just like Kiba's eyes. His skin had a color similar to the olives. He had a wide smile on his face, showing the 32 whitest teeth Kiba had ever seen. When Pring spoke, his voice sounded a lot more childish than Kiba remembered.

"Hi" The boy said

"I thought you were a lot…"

"…older? It was because of my voice, right?"

Kiba nodded.

"It was my hood's fault. Actually I am 17, just like you"

The Inuzuka kept staring at that face "_Wow he is cute!" _he thought to himself.

"Also my name is not Pring"

Kiba's eyes went wider than he himself would have thought possible, as if they were going to explode soon, while he received the shock from the surprise.

"My real name is Edward. But it's not pronounced like "Ediuard"(N.O.A. I don't remember the phonetic alphabet sorry. Also I don't know how can I put in from the keyboard.), it's spelled Ed-Vard. It means guardian of the borderlines in my homeland's language."

The boy, still shocked, stuttered " W…wow that's a lot to take in all at once, do you know? Besides I like your real name more than Pring."

Edward grinned "Call me Ed please"

"Ok Ed. I have two questions though."

"Tell me, I'll be happy to anwer."

"Why did you trust me with this?"

"Isn't this what true friends do? Trust each other" He said giggling lightly.

"_He looks really cute when he laughs_" Kiba thought. He kept staring, dazed, at Ed.

"Hey? Sleeping beauty there? Wake up!" Ed yelled.

"Huh?!" Kiba jumped on his feet suddenly dragged out from his thoughts

"What's the second question?"

"Well" a grin appeared on the Inuzuka's face "my second question is this: why aren't we buying food for US, emptying YOUR wallet?"

**Someone is hungry eh? Sorry. This chapter is rather short! Next time will be longer! GOOOOOOOOOOD BYEEEEEEEEEEEEE! :* XOXOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Did I or did I not promised longer chapters? Well this is longer than the previous one! Something is going to happen soon! Hope you like this chapter too!**

"Wow, that was really nice sushi!" Kiba told Ed, which had put his hood on again for he wanted no one to see him besides his new friend.

"Totally agree with you again. Even though I think that the steak we had yesterday was better." Ed replied.

"Hey pal" Kiba said "wanna go back to my place? We could play some video games." Even if he couldn't see his face, the Inuzuka could have sworn that his friend was smiling.

"Sure thing Kiba! Let's go!"

The two teens ran to the Inuzuka estate. There they played video games for a while and Kiba definitely got beaten in "Mortal Kombat" and "Dragonball: budokai tenkaichi 2". Ed was mocking him for being such a loser in games.

"Ok, ok, I admit you won. But just in video games. Otherwise you are, and will remain, a loser" the boy replied chuckling.

"Yeah whatever…" Ed said, obviously trying to change subject

Kiba chuckled louder, then he looked out of the window: the sun was setting.

"Looks like I got to go" The curly haired boy replied.

Kiba was terrified, he didn't want his pain to come back again. He just felt too good right now. He didn't want to be alone again.

"Wait!" He yelled to his friend, who was already opening the door "Would you mind stay and dine here with me?"

Ed looked a little surprised about the sudden request. Anyway "Sure, I'd love to" he answered.

Kiba smiled as wide as he never did: he needed someone to soothe the pain he felt growing bigger and bigger every second. He was so grateful to his friend that he did something he'd never think himself capable of: he threw himself over Ed and hugged him tight.

"Thanks Ed" Kiba said releasing his friend from the embrace of his arms "I just feel so alone without my mum"

"No problem Kiba. Just… tell me when you are going to do this again, if you are. I'm not so used to people touching me suddenly."

"Ok"

They went in the dining room and the Inuzuka prepared some roasted chicken. And then the boy felt the need within him. The need to tell someone about his sister. About his pain. About his sorrow. And Ed was surely the best person to talk with in that moment ( aside he was the only one with Kiba right in that moment ). Ed trusted him with his true identity. Kiba could sure trust him with his secret suffering.

The boy turned the stove off. He made his friend sit on the couch, than he sat himself. At last he began talking.

"Edward, I need to talk to you. I need to confess something that no one has never heard until now" He said, with trembling voice

"Tell me, I'm listening" the other replied, hearing the tone of the Inuzuka's voice

"You remember I said I felt alone without my mum?"

"Yes"

"Well I feel alone because once I had a sister too"

"Kiba before you say anything more about this I have to tell you a thing. I met your mum this morning when she was leaving. She told me about your "sleeping condition" and about your sister. She asked me to try and find something out on how are you felling right now since I am the only one besides her you have seen in a month. Even though I can imagine what are you feeling like I decided not to bring up the subject until you were ready because I could cause you more pain. You are not forced to tell me if you don't want."

"I… thanks Ed but I really want and need to tell someone about this. And you are the only one that has worried for my condition in this month, besides my mum. So I guess it' alright."

"Ok Kiba. I'm listening"

The Inuzuka sighed sadly. He began to speak "It started in the very moment the war was over. I felt so much pain for the death of my sister. But I didn't want to look weak, not only to the others, but mostly to myself. So I decided to lock all the pain deep inside me. It began to grow every day, but I didn't care. I used to wake up every night, wet with sweat, pain trying to break the dams I built. And then came yesterday and my train with you. It was like sunlight in the darkness. I felt so happy again, after so long. But eventually the day was over. And yesterday night was the worst night ever. I woke up screaming, the pain was unbearable. I saw Hana's death over and over again and I wasn't able to do anything. I felt… I was… I…"

Kiba sobbed, the tears he held back for so long were now running freely down his cheeks, hot as fire. He hugged Ed once more, burying his face into his chest, wetting his friend's t-shirt. He started hiccupping from how hard he cried. Ed, knowing that Kiba needed to let all his rage and pain out, hugged him back without hesitation this time, gripping him tightly.

Kiba stayed still, crying and sobbing on Ed's chest. Every feeling he held back, was now flooding from his eyes. The boy, still weeping, started to talk, his words muffled by Ed's shirt "I didn't even had time to say goodbye! The last thing she heard from me was "I hate you"! We had an argument the night before she died" Kiba's cries went even louder and soon the cries became howls of pain and rage. He had so much sorrow to cry out.

"Ssh" Ed said with low voice while stroking Kiba's spiky brown hairs "It's gonna be fine, I promise"

The two boys stayed like this for almost two hours. Than Kiba started to calm down and his tears began to slow. The Inuzuka lifted his head from Ed's ,by then soaked, t-shirt and released from his hug. The other boy did the same.

"Thanks Ed. Even though you can't fully understand my suffering, I appreciate that." Kiba whispered " I needed that, really"

"It's ok Kiba. I'm always ready to help a friend when he needs it." Ed said smiling to his friend. He wiped the last tear off of his cheek with a thumb "Now stop crying, will you?"

Kiba nodded. And then Ed did something that shocked them both. He, on his own will, hugged his friend. In that moment Kiba felt happiness within, the pain he had buried for so long was gone.

"Kiba I have to go now. And I won't be able to be here tomorrow. I have to leave you alone for a day. Sorry. Think you can handle it?"

The boy nodded again.

Ed was already opening the door when a doubt suddenly pierced his mind " Wait a second!" he said "What did you mean by "You can't fully understand me" ?"

"Have you lost someone near to you in this war?" Kiba asked.

"No, I have not lost anyone in this war" Ed replied emphasizing "this" slightly, not enough for Kiba to notice anyway.

"Then you can't understand really what suffering I'm going through."

"Ah…ok" the coated teen seemed a little sadder than before when he answered. "Bye!" he said and he ran away.

Kiba felt tired and he got straight to bed, after feeding Akamaru

**Told you that something was going to happen. I already wrote chapter 7 and 8. Chap 7 is rather short. But number 8 is bigger than this one. I just got to write it down on the computer. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok guys... I'm so sorry but this chapter is really short. Even though I told you i still feel gulty. But I promise that chapter 8 is gonna be a lot longer! Hope you like this chapter too!**

Kiba woke up in the night. "Again" he thought sadly. But then he realized it was not due to a nightmare. He just needed to pee. Just that. He felt no pain inside him. He felt just awesome. The boy began to laugh. He was finally free from his nightmares. He began able to get a good night of sleep again! This time it was joy, not pain that was overflowing. He was so grateful and happy that he started to jump on his bed. That was until he remembered about the necessity that woke him up. He literally jumped on his feet and ran towards his bathroom, glad that the rush wasn't to wash away some sweat and pain this time. He did what he had to do.

After he was done, while pulling up his black boxers, he looked outside the window: he saw a figure that was standing on the top of the fifth Hokage's head sculpture. Giving a better look Kiba realized that the figure that silhouetted against the moonlight in the night was Ed and he was looking at the sky. Watching him the boy felt the sudden urge to go to him. He didn't know what was happening, or why, but he knew that his friend needed help in that moment, and Kiba didn't –couldn't- feel like leaving him there helpless, not after what Ed had done for him.

He decided what to do without regrets. He dressed up and got out his home. He began to head towards the stone sculpture Ed was standing on.

**Ok I admit it, there is not so much to like in this chapter. But in the next one revelations will be made and the true plot begins( ok maybe the fact that the true plot begins it's totally a lie ). I just finished writing chapter 9 and 10. Eheh, I hope i manage to write them on PC soon. See you later! **


	8. Chapter 8

**HI guys! This is my longest chapter so far. There will be lots of revelations in there. It took me long to write it down. It was worth the time i spent on it though. Hope you like it! See you in the end's comment.**

Kiba ran faster and faster as the urge to get to Ed grew more and more impelling. He had to find him. He had to help him. He had to hurry.

Minutes later he reached the rocky mountain where the Hokage's faces had been sculpt on. He climbed it and soon he got to his friend. The other boy had his hood pulled off, his head was tilted upwards and his shoulders were shaking violently.

"Kiba" he said, without turning around, his voice trembling and filled with sorrow and pain "What are you doing here? You should be home sleeping. How did you find me?"

"I saw you standing here from the window. I somehow sensed that you were in need of someone's help and I knew I could offer some. So I came here like any good friend would do."

"Thanks but I… can't accept you help. It's not something easy I'm going through. Besides I don't want you to bare this burden too. My burden."

"Hey Ed, listen, you were there for me this afternoon when I freaked out. Even though we have known each other for no longer than 48 hours. I bothered you with my burden. I want to be here for you now. It's more than right that I help you now, for you were the first to offer your help."

Ed suddenly sobbed and turned around, facing Kiba. His cheeks were wet with tears.

Kiba couldn't resist that sight anymore. He closed, rushing towards him, the gap between he and his friend and encircled Ed with his arms. Ed, on his side, just laid his forehead on Kiba's shoulder. His entire body began to shake. He cried on Kiba's collarbone for some time.

Meanwhile the Inuzuka was rubbing Ed's hairs soothingly with its right hand. He knew from experience that it helped erasing the pain.

"You want to talk about what is wrong?" Kiba said, a tone of understanding in his voice.

"No" his friend, still crying, whispered against his shoulder. Then he moved his head, burying it into Kiba's chest.

"Why not?" Kiba was a bit surprised from that answer.

"I'm afraid"

"What are you afraid of Ed?" Kiba tried again "I'm here to help you, you can tell me."

"I'm afraid that you will hate me if I say what is making me cry" The cries went louder.

"I'd never hate you anyway, let alone after what you did for me" Kiba replied, giggling lightly.

"But… I have done such a terrible thing. You don't know about my past. If you did, than you would surely hate me."

"I don't care what you did. I won't hate you"

"You sure?"

"Of course I am!"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

"Ok" Ed sighed "Give me a few more minutes, then I'll tell you everything"

Kiba's response was tightening his cuddle on the friend. Slowly the tears stopped. Ed lifted his head, but none of them released the hug.

"Before I begin talking about my sin, about my sorrow, about my past, you will have to know something else. I advise you one last time: it will seem impossible. You won't believe it, almost for sure. And once you've learned about what I am about to say, you can't back off. Are you sure you still want to listen to my story?"

"Yes, I am even more determined than before"

"Why I am not surprised?" Ed said, rolling his eyes.

"Come on! Speak, I'm really curious!"

"Fine. First thing you have to know is that I am not from this world."

"What?!" Kiba had a shocked expression on his face

"Told you that it would seem impossible"

"Why are you here then? Which world you come from? How can you travel between different worlds? Are you even human? Is this some sort of apocalypse and you are our judge? Becouse if this is the end of the world I…"

"Stop!" Ed yelled to him "I'll answer to any of your questions later on. And NO! This is not apocalypse and I am no judge."

"Ok, sorry. I'll keep my mouth shut as a door from now on"

"That's better. So, like I was saying, I'm not from this world. To explain how can this even be possible, we have to go back to the dawn of the ages. In the beginning there was a primordial being. We call it "The Light". It created this world, and many others, in the void of the universe. Then it created the life, placing it in all the worlds. In each world one of the life forms made his way across the other species and became the ruling race. In my world case, as in yours, the dominating race was human's. The Light was tired. It wanted to sleep for a long time, but it knew it couldn't let the life to herself. The Light then took a single individual from each dominating race and gave him special powers. This individuals were called Guardians. They were immortals, they could not age and they were immune to any type of poison and illness. This Guardians were linked to every single world that The Light created, but there was a particularly strong bond between them and their home world. Each Guardian went back in his home world, keeping it under surveillance. That was until the guardian of my world was driven mad. No one knows why, or exactly when. But it happened. He let war and corruption spread all along the world. It was terrible, it was like the other Guardians had to come and stop him. They banished him into the void, where his very body and soul were consumed. He does no longer exists. Back then I was 17. And suddenly the Guardians came to me. Every one of them gave me a little fraction of their power. I became the new Guardian, the most powerful of them all, for I have a deep bond to every world thanks to all the small fractions of power they gave me. They called me Raised, though I never understood why. I was happy, I dreamed of doing lots of good things for my world. I had blind faith in my powers. Yes, indeed I was aware of the huge power I had inside me, yet I was inexperienced. And that was my condemnation. I didn't know how to protect my world properly. And when another Guardian went mad and hungry for dominance over the other ones, my sentence was executed. The Guardian that went mad after my world's one, was yours. He began try and trap the living souls to gain power. Your guardian was Madara Uchiha."

Kiba's eyes went wide with surprise "No way! He was trying to hypnotize us all just to steal our souls?"

"Yes. But you promised to keep your mouth shut, didn't you?"

"Sorry" Kiba said, laying his left hand on his mouth, as he had to show he understood his mistake.

"I was saying that your Guardian was Madara. He began attacking other worlds, but he didn't manage to steal any soul at all. The other Guardians had the same power as him, they were too skilled to be overwhelmed by him. But I was not. When he came and attacked me I cockily stood against him. I was tricked into a trap. Madara was about to win the fight. In a few seconds all the inhabitants of my world would have been killed, and their souls would have been swallowed into Madara. Then I took my decision. I did what I had to do." Ed's expression went sadder, filled with self disgust. His eyes showed terror.

"And now the story is about my sin" He said "Please Kiba don't judge me. I just did what I had to do. I feel terrible about that. Please don't hate me for what I did." Ed started sobbing and silently crying again.

"Don't worry, I promised" Kiba said smiling, tightening his grip onto the friend.

"When Madara was near victory, a thought pierced my mind. It was the only way to make him lose. It was the only thing I could do. And I did the worst thing in the whole story of the universe, marking my soul forever." Ed's voice started trembling again, as it turned progressively into a soft whisper

"What did you do?" Kiba asked with a low voice, not sure he wanted to know anymore.

"I…I…" Ed stuttered. In his voice was evident the disgust he felt against himself. He took a chain wrapped around his neck, lifting it. It was a necklace. Hanging on this there was a gem, hidden under the t-shirt until now, glowing an pulsing with a soft, green light.

"I killed them all myself, and trapped their souls in this necklace. But I don' use their power to make mine bigger. Instead I use mine to make them rest in peaceful dreams until I find a way to take them back into The Light. I'm better than Madara"

In the same moment he stopped talking, he began to cry and scream without restraint, burying his face in Kiba's chest even more. Kiba tightened the hug even more and started caressing his hairs again, trying to calm him down. Ed continued to cry and sob for a long time. Meanwhile Kiba understood that Ed could, not only understand his pain fully, but that he was really brave for he managed to comfort Kiba even though he has such a mess inside himself. Kiba admired him

When the tears had stopped –even if the sobs had not- he lifted his head up, looking directly into Kiba's chocolate brown eyes. "Why don't' you flee? You should be scared of me, I killed billions of people. I'm evil" he said sadly.

"No, you are not evil Edward. You just did what you had to do. I'm not scared of you, neither I hate you. Actually I can understand why you did what you did.

Ed's eyes went wet again, but this time because of the happiness. "Thanks" he said, a little smile forming on his face.

"_Oh_ _holy Heavens! He is beautiful… What am I saying? Beautiful?! He is simply GORGEUS!_" Kiba thought to himself.

"Kiba you are staring at me again" Ed pointed out.

"Oh" the boy was surprised an instantly turned his head away, to avoid Ed's penetrating glare.

"Kiba, look at me" the other boy said gently.

The brunette did as he had been told. He stared at Edward's beautiful brown eyes.

"Kiba…" The black haired teen said, almost whispering.

"Yes?" Kiba replied.

Than Edward lifted his head up a bit more. Now they were face to face. Kiba could feel the other boy's warm and soft breath on his own lips.

Then Edward leaned forward and placed a soft, warm, light and sweet kiss on his lips.

**Soooooo? Did you like the end? Something is really starting between those two eh? You liked this chapter? I think is the best one so far.**

**i hope you liked it. Probably there will be some minor lemon in next capter. Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So Guys how have you been? There is the new chapter. If i havn't pointed that out before the Italic words means thinking of the character. Hope you like this chapter! Good reading!**

"Kiba…"_ The black haired teen said, almost whispering._

_"Yes?" Kiba replied._

_Than Edward lifted his head up a bit more. Now they were face to face. Kiba could feel the other boy's warm and soft breath on his own lips._

_Then Edward leaned forward and placed a soft, warm, light and sweet kiss on his lips._

Kiba was shocked. Did Ed just really kissed him?! He thought that it was some sort of funny dream. It felt too good to be true. Yes, that tender, warm, sweet kiss had to be figment of his own imagination. No way it could be true.

The two boys' lips parted.

"_Since it is a dream" _Kiba thought to himself " _why shouldn't I enjoy and try to take advantage of it?"_

This time it was Kiba who leaned forward to kiss the other boy's mouth. Ed eyes went wide with surprise. He did not think that Kiba returned his feelings and overall he couldn't believe that this time it was Kiba kissing him. He kissed back eagerly, pressing his mouth against Kiba's and wanting to claim the brunette's lips as a prize to himself. Even though it was just light kissing both of them felt so good that they could stay like this forever. Both of them wanted more, but Kiba was afraid that pushing it far too fast would wake him up from the beautiful dream and Ed, on his side, was afraid of scaring Kiba with his feelings and his lust. So they didn't go any further, they didn't deepen the kiss. They just stood there, kissing each other's lips tenderly and lightly, not caring for the uncomfortable situation both of them got… down there. They felt happy and joyful with this simple kiss. After a few minutes of this, Kiba said, dreaming voice and panting, a smile on his lips "Hey Ed, why don't we go back at home? You can 'sleep' over at my place."

Ed was about to surrender to the lust he felt for the boy and have a wild fuck with him on the top of the mountain. Instead he fought the animalistic instinct he felt and his tongue followed the orders his brain, not his lower body, gave her. "You sure?" He replied, after stealing another peck from Kiba's lips "You don't think you are trying to push it a bit too far for now? It's only our first kiss after all"

Kiba was annoyed and upset by his dream. It was too chaste for his tastes. "Come on I didn't mean that. I just wanted to stay with you, not to have sex." He said, hoping that Ed would at least accept this though.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, dead sure" The brunette whispered, leaning forward to kiss Ed lips once again "So? Want to come sleeping over at my place or not?"

"Promise, swear you won't try any sexual advances"

"I can't. You are way too sexy and I may unable to keep my promise. But I can still try." Kiba was now grinning

"Guess this is the best answer I can get, right?" Ed asked and Kiba nodded as a response. The black haired boy started giggling and Kiba couldn't resist. He pecked Ed's open mouth again, this time biting the other's lower lip softly.

"You persuaded me, that is for sure" Ed whimpered in the kiss "Let's go. But still no sexual advances."

"Ok, fine." Kiba sighed, now he sounded upset again. They ran to Kiba's house, got in the bed room and, after stripping to their boxers - Kiba has his favorite black boxers on and Ed's were green. Kiba also thought that he liked the sight he was getting – they laid into the bed, facing each other: Kiba laid on his own left side, Ed on his right. They spent about an hour kissing, lightly and chastely, like the first time. Until then Ed suddenly said "I'm tired Kiba, it's really late, we should try and get some good sleep. Let's sleep!"

"Wait Ed" The brunette replied, a note of sadness in his voice " I don't want this dream to end. Please."

"You silly. I can hear from your voice that you are tired, and I am too. Let's sleep."

It was true, Kiba was dead tired, still he didn't want this beautiful dream to end, let alone to end now. But it was a dream and sooner or later he had to wake up. He just wasn't ready yet. But his eyes were closing on their own.

"Just… gimme one more kiss" Kiba begged.

Edward chuckled, then he got nearer Kiba and kissed his soft, warm lips once more. Than his mouth moved to the brunette's forehead. He kissed that too. "Good night Kiba" He said, smooth voice.

"Good night Ed" Kiba replied sadly, half asleep already. With the last residual forces he had, he nestled into Ed's chest. "Pity this dream had to end. Even more pity it had to end right now" Kiba thought. Then he fell asleep.

When he woke up, in the morning he felt sad: he was alone in his bed. He sighed. "Shit!" He swore whispering. He wished it had been real. He was about to cry again. But then his nostrils picked up a scent coming from the kitchen. Someone was cooking. Eggs, bacon, and chocolate pancakes to be precise. He, still in his black boxers, rushed towards the kitchen, hope filling his heart. When he broke into the room he saw a boy, wearing green boxers, black curly hairs, that was messing around the stoves. He turned around. He was Ed! "G'morning, sleepy!" he said cheerfully.

**Surprise for Kiba! It wasn't a dream! Ok sorry. There wasn't any light lemon in there. I changed the chapter before writing it. There will be some light lemon soon and hard stuff won't follow long after. Bye! Hope you liked.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! How r u? Sorry for not writing in the weekend but i wasn't home so... no computer. Buuut i have been writing crazily in this weekend on my dear old paper sheets. So i have writen up to chapter 15. There will be no problems posting this weekend i hope. Good reading!**

_When he broke into the room he saw a boy, wearing green boxers, black curly hairs, that was messing around the stoves. He turned around. He was Ed! "G'morning, sleepy!" he said cheerfully._

Kiba was filled with joy and happiness. That wasn't a dream! Ed had really talked about himself, hugged him, kissed him. Kiba was on cloud nine. He just couldn't believe it. He tackled Ed to the ground and then jumped on top of him, laying over him. He leaned down to kiss his lips happily. Ed kissed back eagerly and moaned when Kiba's morning hard on, ground against his one -though his' arousal had just formed due to the kiss- . Kiba, still kissing him, smirked "It seems like you like this, don't you Ed?" he whispered, parting his lips from the other boy's.

"Yes, actually I like this a lot" was the boy's answer " but I don't think we should skip basic steps so fast, Kiba."

"And I think you are right you know? But I also think you are way too sexy for me to resist your charme." Kiba laughed.

"That's really bad for you. Because now you won't be getting any of this sexy, sexy body." He said, emphasizing what he had just said by pointing at his body with his left finger. "Got it?"

"Yes" Kiba sighed " But I don't know how long will I be able to restrain myself. Anyway give me one more kiss and then mind our breakfast. I don't like burnt eggs." Kiba leaned down to kiss Ed's lips one more time, but the other boy was rapid to get away from him.

"Forget about the kiss" he said mockingly, a wide grin on his face "I have to _mind the breakfast_, don't I?"

"Oh, come on!" Kiba said sadly "It's just a kiss!". The brunette put on his puppy eyes. The ones that no one was able to resist. And Ed wasn't going to be the first exception. As a matter of fact a few seconds later he kissed Kiba's forehead.

"Enough?" Ed asked

"No, kiss me once more Ed."

"No, I'm saving the rest for later" he said smirking.

Then Kiba stood and began to cook more pancakes. Ed chuckled, watching Kiba try and fail making a good shaped pancake. He got next to him and, posing his hand on the brunette's, he helped him.

"I thought I got to take care of the breakfast Kiba." Ed giggled.

"Well, I thought that I could do it myself. After all, kissing me that hard on the forehead must have made you dead tired" Kiba said mocking him.

"So you don't like the way I kiss? Well, why you keep jumping on me and begging me to have more kisses?"

The brunette blushed, turning to face Ed "That is not what I meant and you know it"

Ed blushed in turn, understanding what Kiba meant with his sentence "If you want more you will have to wait Kiba, I won't say it anymore"

"Oook, fine!" Kiba sighed. Then leaned forward to kiss Ed. He inhaled the boy's scent. "Damn, Ed you smell fucking good!". The boys kissed again. Then kiba began to move his head down on Ed's neck, kissing it and inhaling the scent it released. He trailed kisses down to Ed's chest. Both boys shivered.

"Stop Kiba! I thought we agreed on no sexual advances yesterday night!" Ed raised his voice, attempting to keep it firm, obviously he failed. Kiba noticed the bulge that pumped up the other boy's green boxers. Well, at least he had problems in restraining himself too and that was some sort of perverted pleasure to Kiba.

"Ok, sorry. Didn't want to tease you… that hard" Kiba said, chuckling on his last words.

Suddenly the nostrils of both of them picked up a strange smell. It was rough. It tasted like…

"Eggs!" Kiba yelled " They are burning"

"And here is your payback for breaking our agreement" It was Ed's turn to chuckle.

"Ah! Screw that!" Kiba said. He sounded upset.

"Why don't we cook another two eggs?" Ed suggested.

"Fine. But since this is your fault you have to clean the pots and the stoves after breakfast!"

"What?!" Ed yelled in surprise " How on Earth could this be my fault Kiba?"

"Because you distracted me by being this much sexy and making me horny!" Kiba say, giggling lightly. Ed blushed deep red, embarrassed to hear such a thing.

"You really think what you just said Kiba?" Ed said with trembling voice

"Of course I do Ed! I mean, look at you! You are fucking gorgeous and extra, super cute" Kiba replied giggling. He was about to add more, but his mouth got shut by Ed's kiss.

"Thanks Kiba" Ed hugged the brunette, after breaking their kiss "You make me feel almost like a normal person. Really, thank you!"

"For what? Speaking the truth?" Kiba was some kind of surprised "Now let's get those eggs, I am really hungry!"

The breakfast was eaten really fast. Both boys were starving.

"Yum! That was really good!" Kiba said, a satisfied sigh coming out of his mouth.

"Yes. I liked the egg the most!" Ed replied to a grinning Kiba "What about you?"

"My favorite was definitely the pancakes we baked together Ed" Kiba blushed a bit.

"Aaw, you are soooo sweet Kiba!" Ed said, softly smiling to the brunette in front of him.

"No, I am not!" Kiba's blush deepened and he turned away to hide the fact he was embarrassed.

Ed got nearer to him and kissed him. "Yes you are Kiba, even though you don't want to recognize it"

Kiba blushed even deeper, inventing a new shade of red to make his face blush that deep. He just jumped on his from the chair he was sitting on and gathered the pots and the dishes, bringing them to the sink and beginning to wash them.

"Didn't you say that I had got to wash the pots and the stoves and the dishes? Why are you doing it?"

"Because I know that it was my fault before and that it was unfair of me to blame you for what happened."

"You know what I'm thinking right now Kiba?"

"No. Tell me Ed"

"I'm thinking that you are so sweet and that I like this side of you. Almost as much as I like you"

Kiba was left wordless, his jaw dropped a bit and he stopped washing, turning instantly around to look at Ed.

Said boy was grinning as he told Kiba "Come on, finish washing this boring stuff, so we can spend some time together today.". Ed took advantage of Kiba's still dropped jaw and laid a kiss on his lips. At beginning it was a tender and chaste kiss, full of sweetness. Then Ed bit Kiba's lower lip and lust began to flow through the black haired boy.

"Hurry, my hot, hot dishwasher! I'll be waiting for you in the living room…" Ed whispered with a seducing voice in Kiba's ear. He then walked to the living room. Kiba still had difficulties believing it was not a dream. Suddenly the will of washing dishes faster than he ever did it got into him. He began cleaning the sore dishes like there was no tomorrow. He just couldn't wait to spend some time with Ed!

**So guys, liked this new chapter? What are you hoping? I can bet all of you are hoping for Ed's lust to take over uh? Or maybe not? Just wait and find out in the next chapter! Bye Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY GUYS! I missed you this afternoon, but I was studying with my crush, so i couldn't just leave. He still don't know, but I hope I'll be able to tell him soon. I dedicate this chapter to him. Hope you like it! Good read!**

Kiba cleaned every single dish and pot in the kitchen until they reflected his face when he looked at them. "Phew!" he panted "that was some kind of a work indeed. And now let's go enjoying Ed's company for a while". In that moment a wide and a bit perverted – even though he knew very well that nothing could have possibly happened – grin appeared on his face. Yes… time for some fun with Ed. Or at least he hoped so.

He went in the living room. The TV was turned on and the screen was showing images of some random action film. Ed was nowhere in sight. Kiba wondered if the boy he saw in the kitchen was just an illusion. But it was impossible; he was cooking breakfast for them before he had woken up. But then where was he? Kiba walked to the couch in front of the TV. It was obvious that someone was sitting on the red velvet until few seconds ago. He touched the fabric with his right hand and felt it was still warm. Anyways he couldn't smell the other boy's scent in the room. And that was strange. "Ed?" he called. No answer. "Ed? Where are you?" he called again, raising his voice, that had a note of worry within. No answer again. Instead he felt a hand touching the bare skin of his shoulder. Said hand made his way to the naked skin of his back. Kiba turned around, wiping the hand off of him. Now, in front of the brunette stood Ed, smiling.

"Kiba, I'm here!" He said, not dropping his warming smile. He lightly kissed Kiba's mouth.

"Yeah! Well, that's fucking obvious, I see you! What were you watching on TV?" He asked Ed.

"Oh, nothing you know. Some action film. What is really important is what, well… who, I am watching to right now" Ed answered, lust filled voice. Kiba blushed. Ed, despite of the hint his voice gave, led Kiba into a sweet hug. The skin of the boys' naked chests touched and both of them felt a shiver going up their spine and radiate to their whole bodies. Kiba took a little step back, not enough to break the hug though. Just enough to look in the other boy's beautiful brown eyes. The brunette leaned forward and kissed the other boy's lips sweetly.

"Why were you hiding Ed?" he asked curiously after breaking their kiss.

"Because I wanted to surprise you, Kiba" Ed answered.

"You wanted to surprise me? May I know with what Ed?" Kiba giggled a bit

"With this" Ed leaned forward to kiss Kiba's lips passionately, tightening his grip onto the boy. The brunette, on his side, resisting the strong pushing applied on his mouth by the other boy's, pressed his lips against Ed's. The black haired boy then began to move, even if just slightly, his hands against the smooth, bare skin of Kiba's back. Said boy was pleasantly surprised. Surprise that grew even bigger when he felt something wet pushing on his lips. Kiba's eyes went wide. That was Ed's tongue, asking the permission to enter his mouth! He instantly opened his mouth and let the other boy's wet appendage in it. The brunette began to feel it rub on his teeth, exploring every single inch of his mouth. It was like a speleologist went to an unexplored cave. He felt Ed's saliva mixing with his own. Kiba felt good. It was beautiful and Ed's tongue strawberry flavor only made it better. Kiba moaned into the kiss. "_Is this even legal?_" Kiba thought to himself "_I think not, it's too much of a pleasure to be_". The boy felt his arousal grow against Ed's one. Another moan, this time louder, escaped the brunette mouth as the two erections rubbed on each other. They parted for breath. Ed was panting and Kiba was too. No need say they were even more turned on than before. Ed kissed the brunette again. Said boy felt the other boy's tongue slip into his mouth again. But this time Kiba had no intention of remaining passive to the kiss. He started sucking on Ed's tongue and slowly began to fight with his own appendage the pressure that the other boy's tongue was exerting on his'. Another moan escaped his mouth even though he tried to hold it back. Slowly Ed's tonger went back in his owner mouth, defeated by Kiba's strong one. It was Kiba's turn to explore Ed's mouth. The roles were inverted now. It was time for Kiba to make the other boy moan and feel his tongue. Ed tasted kiba's spit and tasted it. The flavor was completely charming. It was halfway between chocolate and coffee. Ed thought it was the best thing he had tasted so more time they parted for breath, panting harder than before.

"Kiba you taste awesome!" Ed said, smiling widely " I really don't get why people call you Dogbreath!"

"Thanks Ed! Actually you taste wonderful too!" Kiba grinned " As a matter of fact *pant* I think I'm going to get one more tasting"

The brunette leaned forward again and shoved his tongue into Ed's mouth. This time neither of them remained still, letting the other have his way. The battle for dominance began. The two tongues where stuck in the middle between their mouths, fighting furiously to enter the other's muzzle. None of them managed to overwhelm the other. They went on like this, fighting for a while. Until, all of a sudden, Ed made an unexpected move. He gripped the bulge that was almost ripping Kiba's black boxers apart with his right hand, and began to stroke it lightly. Kiba moaned really loud for the shivers of pleasure sent all across his body. Thanks to that move Ed's tongue was taking over. Kiba was losing ground and he had to take it back quickly. He did the only thing he could think to in that moment. He grabbed Kibs's bulge and began stroking it slowly. Ed's moaning turned him on even more. He managed to finally win the battle and shoved his tongue into Ed's moth once more. He felt that fantastic sensation again. Suddenly he noticed that Ed's hand was beginning to take his boxers off. He stopped him. When they parted for breath for the third time, he said to the black haired boy " Didn't you *pant* say something about * pant* sexual advances? Don't misunderstand me, I *pant* am really happy that you *pant* are doing this. But I don't want you to *pant* do it only to *pant* please me. I'm gonna be really *pant* satisfied and happy *pant* to do this *pant* when you *pant* are going to be *pant* satisfied and happy too. Don't let the last force you into something you are saving for later."

The most tender of the smiles appeared on Ed's face. "Aaw" he whimpered " You are so sweet to think of me in this situation. Thanks Kiba" he leaned forward and kissed Kiba sweetly on the lips "Lust just took over. Thank for stopping me. My mind was just like _'Screw rules' _and I lost my mind". Ed kissed Kiba's forehead. "Tanks for stopping me"

"No problems Ed, I am not that horny!" Kiba stated with a grin that instantly disappear as soon as Ed caressed the bulge on Kiba's boxers.

"Not that horny uh? I think that later I'm going to test your statement." Ed chuckled.

"I think that my determination will fade soon, so stop teasing me, please!"

Ed nodded. "What about some more kissing kiba?" he said, low voice "Just kissing, nothing more. I have my self control back."

"I'd definitely love it. But…" He said whispering into Ed's ear " I have a question before"

"I'm listening Kiba, tell me" Ed said with childish and curious voice.

"Do… Do you…" Kiba stuttered. Then he spat out all in once " DoyouwannabemyboyfriendEd?". Kiba had a deep, deep, deep blush all over his face.

"What was the last part?" Ed asked, smirking. Actually he understood pretty well what the other boy said, but he just had the chance to see Kiba embarrassed even more (to his eyes embarrassed Kiba equals super cute Kiba) and he also liked what the boy said.

The brunette's blush seemed to deepen firmly. "Do you want to be my boyfriend, Ed?" He whispered with trembling voice, a tomato like color on his face.

Ed kissed him passionately, exploring Kiba's mouth again, every single bit of it, like the first time. "Is this enough of an answer?" He giggled.

"I guess, then, it's a positive answer!" Kiba seemed to be happier than few seconds before.

"Right guess, boyfriend!" Ed replied, emphasizing the last word.

Kiba kissed Eda again. It was a kiss filled with lust, but with sweetness and tenderness too. In that moment the two boys, hugging and kissing, felt complete like never before. They felt happy. And Kiba was now able to sniff Ed's scent again. He smelled like forest and wet grass and… wilderness. And Kiba liked him. Liked him a lot. When their kiss had just started to deepen, they heard a knock at the door.

"Guess we are not alone anymore uh?" Kiba said, lops curved downward, in a sad expression.

"Right guess again Kiba" Ed stated "Don't worry, we are finishing this later"

"Ok. Go and hide in my bedroom. I don't want anyone to find out about us yet. I'll go open the door." Kiba whispered. Than shouted "Yeah, yeah! I got it, I'm coming!". He walked towards the door while Ed rushed towards Kiba's bedroom.

When the brunette opened the door, in front of him, standing on his porch, there was a blue haired girl with a very angry expression on her face.

**Well? Hope you liked this new chapter. Mmh... i don't have anything to say here so greetings guys! See you tomorow probably!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys. Sorry if i keep posting late in the evening but the teachers are filling our diaries with homeworks and i have not much time. But i hope i can keep posting one chapter a day! Hpe you like this new chapter too! Bye! Good read.**

_When the brunette opened the door, in front of him, standing on his porch, there was a blue haired girl with a very angry expression on her face._

Kiba smiled. "Hinata!" ha said, happily " What are you doing here? How are you?"

The girl seemed not to mind his question. She took a step inside the house, making as much noise as possible. Then she took another one, same way. Kiba walked back a bit, frightened by the threatening face of the girl.

"Hinata, what are you doing?" Kiba was really scared. The girl closed the door. Then she unleashed Hell upon Kiba.

"KIBA INUZUKA" she shouted " HOW DO YOU EVEN DARE ASK ME HOW I'M DOING, AFTER YOU WERE FUCKING GONE FOR OVER A MONTH? WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN? I WAS WORRIED AS HELL, YOU KNOW? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? WHY YOU DIDN'T EVEN CALL? WHY? AND MOST IMPORTANT OF EVERYTHING, WHY ARE YOU HAVING A BONER IN FRONT OF ME?!"

Kiba, looking down at his stuff, bushed immediately, realizing he was still hard from his "private moment" with Ed. "H-hinata, wait" he stuttered " I-I can explain! I can explain everything!"

"YOU CAN EXPLAIN?! YOU CAN EXPLAIN?! FIRST CONSIDER THE FACT THAT I MAY NOT GIVE YOU THE PRIVILEGE, THE HONOR OF TALKING TO ME EVER AGAIN. THEN CONSIDER THIS!". She slapped Kiba's face with the back of her right hand. "EXPLAIN MY ASS, IDIOT!"

"Ouch" Kiba complained, holding his cheek and feeling the pain pulsing in it. "You hurt me Hina!"

"DON'T EVEN TRY IT. DON'T CALL ME HINA! IN CASE YOU HAVN'T NOTICED, KIBA, I AM SO ANGRY I COULD RIP YOU HEAD APART. IT'S NOT TIME FOR STUPID NICKNAMES! NOW, ASSHOLE, EXPLAIN ME EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU, NOT 'FORGETTING' ANY DETAIL. OR ELSE I WILL TELL EVERYTHING TO ANYONE I MEET!"

Kiba shivered, frightened out. Hinata was the only person that knew he was gay - let Ed aside, for he found out on his own [Well, thanks Captain Obvious!] -. She just knew everything about him except his sleeping problems and the thing with Ed. He tried to calm her down.

"Listen to me Hinata. I'm sorry for what I did this month.. I'll tell you all, detalils included. But please, please, please, I'm begging you, just let me dress before, ok? I don't feel… comfortable being almost naked in front of other people, even though this person is my best and longest date friend: this means you Hina. So I beg you one more time: Hinata, my friend, would you let me go up with no other intention but dressing and coming, as soon as I have done that, down to explain you everything?" Kiba asked with a sorry expression on his face. Hinata still looked pissed, but she nodded.

"Five minutes, Kiba" she said "You have exactly five minutes to dress up. Then I'll come up in your room and, I swear it on my own life, even if you are completely naked, I'll drag you down here, make you sit on the couch, slice your dick and burn it in front of you. Then I'll make you tell everything. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" Kiba said nodding, his voice trembling, no intention of disobeying the orders he had been given by Hinata. Once upstairs he got in his room. He put on a pair of black pants, a dark gray camisole, his fishnet shirt on that, and finally his favorite gray sweatshirt.

Only after he was done he noticed than not Ed nor his clothes were in his room. "_Where could he possibly be?_" Kiba wondered in his mind "_Oh, well… I guess I'll find out later_"

Kiba heard a heavy footstep on the stairs. It was an angry Hinata that shouted " KIBA IT HAS BEEN TEN MINUTES SINCE YOU GOT UP THERE! I'VE BEEN WAY TOO KIND TO YOU! GET YOUR SORRY ASS DOWN THERE RIGHT IN THIS MOMENT, UNLESS YOU REALLY WANT ME TO EVIRATE YOU!"

The poor Kiba shivered. He was dead. He was so dead.

In a lapse of time in between 1/1000 and 3/1000 of second, he almost flied downstairs and stood in front of Hinata, his gaze on the ground for he didn't dare looking at her eyes.

"That's better, Inuzuka" Hinata said, slyly smirking "Now sit on the couch, Dogbreath! Time to speak! And mind being exhaustive with your explanation. Got it?"

Kiba nodded again. He sighed "Got that Hinata"

Right in the same moment she sat next to the brunette, they heard a knock at the door. "Come in, it's open!" Kiba answered. The door opened. It was Ed. "_Thank all the Gods, real and unreal ones. He came back to help me! I was going to be skinned alive if I told anything to Hina without anyone helping me_"

Ed had his hood on. "Hi Kib! Whatcha doin'?" He said cheerfully

Hinata's jaw dropped to the ground. She knew that no one had ever talked to the coated man after his speech to the whole army. "You know him personally, Kiba?" She asked, still shocked.

"Yes, Hinata. I do. I've trained with him yesterday and the day before, and we had lunch together" Kiba stated simply. He understood his mistake too late. "_If I ever had any chance to survive this talk, they are all evaporated now._"

"YOU MEAN THAT I, THE PERSON THAT KNOWS ALMOST ANYTHING ABOUT YOU, THE ONE THAT WAS NEAR YOU WHEN YOU MOST NEEDED IT, AM NOT IMPORTANT TO YOU ENOUGH TO CALL EVEN ONCE IN A MONTH. INSTEAD HE, THAT HAS BARELY SEEN YOU, IS IMPORTANT ENOUGH TO TRAIN WITH YOU AND HAVE LUNCH WITH YOU?!" Hinata yelled, rage exhaling from every single pore of her skin " YOU JUST SIGNED YOU CONDEMNATION TO DEATH!".

And with that she punched Kiba's nose. Not as soft as her usual. It was a hard hit. It was meant to hurt the boy. Kiba's nose was bleeding. "Ow!" The boy said " That hurts very much Hinata!"

"WELL, MAYBE YOU DESERVED THAT, DON'T YOU THINK, ASSHOLE? YOU ARE SUCH A BASTARD! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH WAS I WORRIED ABOUT YOU?" She howled louder than ever.

Then Kiba decided that it was enough. He felt the anger building up iside him and he simply let it flow as it liked the most. "I DESERVED THAT? OK, MAYBE YOU ARE RIGHT, I HAVEN'T CALLED YOU IN THIS MONTH! BUT YOU DIDN'T COME TO CHECK HOW I WAS EITHER, DID YOU? MAYBE IF I'M BEING AN ASSHOLE IT WAS BECAUSE YOU WERE THE FIRST ONE TO BE!" Kiba was surprised of himself. He never thought he was capable of doing such a thing.

"Kiba…" Hinata said, stuttering " I just… Kiba I…"

The boy cut her off. "YOU WHAT? YOU WERE JUST WORRIED ABOUT ME? WELL IF YOU REALLY WERE WORRIED YOU COULD HAVE COME HERE TO COMFORT ME HINATA. MY SISTER DIED, AND YOU KNEW. DID YOU EXPECT ME TO WANDER HAPPILY IN THE VILLAGE, SINGING 'THE RAINBOW SONG'?" Kiba spat out, starting to cry. The tears mixed to the blood, still flowing from his nose. Then he pointed his right index to Ed. "IF MY PAIN HAD NOT TORN ME APART IT'S JUST THANKS TO HIM!". He rushed into Ed's arms and hugged him, burying his face into his chest and wetting his boyfriend's t-shirt with blood and tears. He started to sob. "You left me alone Hina." He said sadly, voice muffled by Ed's clothes " I'm still mad at you for that. But I also didn't mean the mean things I said before. My bad Hina". A few sobs followed, but the tears were already slowing down, and the blood too. Ed began to soothingly pet Kiba's spiky hairs. "I's ok Kiba, it's alright. You just needed to let out some of your repressed anger. It'll be over soon, don't worry.

Hinata, meanwhile, understanding that she hurt his friend, looked like she was about to burst into tears, but she held back. She had to be strong and comfort his friend now, compensating for the time she was missing. "Kiba, I'm sorry I left you alone. I don't know what has gotten into me." She ran to Kiba's back and hugged it. "Hey Pring" she said, now grinning "Let's make a sandwich out of Kiba!".

"Sure thing Hinata" The coated man said. They tightened their grip on the brunette. Said boy was literally left breathless. The hug was so tight that it squeezed every single particle of air out of Kiba's lungs.

"Air" he gasped "I need to breath guys, right now!"

The hug was released and Kiba panted for air. He sat on the couch. Hinata and Ed sat next to him. All of them were silent. Then Hinata decided to speak.

"Kiba" she said "would you tell me about this month?"

"'Course Hina!" The brunette said, happy for the interest of his friend

"No, you won't" Ed stated. Kiba and Hinata looked at him with a surprised expression on their faces. "I meant, not until I showed you this!" Ed took his hood off. He had on his face the 32 teeth wide grin that Kiba saw the first time he saw Ed's face. The brunette definitely adored that grin. "Hiii! I'm Ed, not Pring, and I'm seventeen!"

Kiba's eyes went wide. "Are you sure Ed? You really want to trust her with this?!"

"Yes, Kiba. I sense that we can have faith in her. Also she didn't tell your secret to anyone in this 5 years since you told her, did she?" Ed said grinning.

Kiba had a sudden, very deep blush on his face. "How did you know that I told that to her? When did you find it out?"

"I am a Guardian, remember? I know many more things than it seems. And I think you know how I found out that you was gay."

"Oh, right!" Kiba giggled "But I might have been bisexual!"

Ed giggled "No bisex kissed a male as good as you did it!" Ed whispered so low only his boyfriend could hear.

"Oh!" Kiba blushed at the compliment " Am I really a good kisser?"

"Yes, indeed."

"How much can I tell her about you?"

"Tell her everything! We can trust her." Ed said, still whispering.

"Guys, what are you whispering there?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing Hina!" Kiba answered "What do you want to know exactly about this month?"

"Just everything Kiba! I told you."

"Ok, I guess we can start from the end of the war…"

**So guys? What about this chapter? You liked it? I warn you, not in the next chapter, but very, very soon the M rated part will begin!**

**... Not much to say. Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ante scriptum: I fixed chapter 12. I failed updating that the first time and exchanged it with chapter 11. Forgive me! Now i got everything fixed.**

**Hiiiiii guys! How are you? Here we are with a new chapteeer! You know what? I'm starting to enjoy writing even more than when i began! I thought it would neve be possible! Ah, right, if you see some mistake in my grammar or in my syntax, tell me with a PM and i'll correct it. Since i don't have a beta and i don't even have time to check every word in every chapter a second time you'd make things a lot easier for me. That's all! Hope you like the new chapter. Good reading!**

"And then he kissed me. I thought it was a dream. We came here and had a good sleep – Hinata, stop laughing now, we haven't done anything but sleeping, really – When I woke up I was alone in the bad. I found Ed in the kitchen. He was preparing breakfast for both of us. It was very sweet of him" Kiba concluded his tale, giggling, blushing and glancing at his boyfriend's eyes at the same time.

"And.. so what about you two guys? Are you ehm… well… engaged?" Hinata asked, eager to know every single bit of Kiba she didn't already.

"Hell yeah, we are!" The brunette replied smiling. He was the portrait of happiness itself. "I like the thing that we are boyfriends. Actually… I asked him to be my boyfriend this morning and… we were kinda in the middle of a… make out session when you knocked at the door." Kiba blushed again.

A soft slap hit his neck. "You don't have to tell her everything word-by-word, you silly."

"Aaw, you are so cute guys!" Hinata said, a little smile forming on her lips " I'm really happy for you. Also I think that you should tell Shino at least about the dreams you had and that everything is fine now. He was kinda worried too. He was just too shy and… well you know, buggy, so he didn't come here." Hinata sighed.

"Ha ha!" Kiba chuckled "Hell, you are damn right!". Both of them started laughing and went rolling on the ground, right under the eyes of a shocked Ed, who really didn't get the joke. After several minutes laughing Hinata and Kiba calmed down a bit.

"Hey Hinata" The brunette said, still giggling "What about telling me what happened to you this month?"  
"Erm.. well… ok Kiba" Hinata started to blush deeply. " How can I say it… ehm… not much buuut… Shino… asked me out" She stuttered.

"Really Hina?" Kiba's eyes went wide with surprise " He finally gathered the courage to ask you out? Maybe I understand why you wasn't able to visit me in this month. But, just to be certain, what did you say when he asked you out?". Saying that Kiba was excited for this big news would have been a reduction.

"I…I…" she said " Isaidyesandthenfaintedoutofembarrassment" She was now panting heavily.

"What did you say Hina?" The brunette giggled "Take a deep breath and try to talk slower"

Hinata did as she had been told. "I said yes and then fainted out of embarrassment!". The boy took a few seconds to take in what he just heard. Then he started to chuckle. The chuckling soon transformed into unrestrained, loud laughs. "You *laugh* You did *laugh* You just *laugh* You fainted on his face *loud laugh*". The laughs went louder and louder and Hinata blushed deeper and deeper.

Kiba continued to make fun of his friend's fainting until Ed laid a hand on his shoulder. "Stop it Dogbreath!" He said "Can't you see she is embarrassed enough without you mocking her.

The brunette seemed to be offended "Don't use that nickname, I hate it. Besides, as you said I'm just mocking her. I mean no lethal harm. And admit that the fact that she fainted just in front of a boy that just asked her out is really fun."

"So is this your answer? Then should I remind you, my dear Dogbreath" Ed replied, emphasizing the nickname, as if he wanted to piss Kiba "That no more than 35 minutes ago you were embarrassed twice than she is now when you were about to ask me to be your boyfriend. I remember something like a tomato color on your cheeks, but I even could go for fire red if you ask me what was the shade exactly. After you looked like an idiot like that, if I were in you, you'd better keep your mouth shut. But it's your choice". Ed was now grinning.

It was Kiba's turn to blush. He definitely invented [again] a new shade of red to blush that deep.

"What?!" Hinata was so surprised that she started to laugh "You, the mighty, brave, lion hearted Kiba Inuzuka, were afraid of asking Ed to be your boyfriend? After he kissed you and you had a make out session? This is just hilarious! Dogbreath you are just such a big simpleton!". With those last words she began to laugh without any type of restraint. After a few seconds she was rolling on the ground, holding her stomach with her arms and sneering her ass off.

"Hinata, stop please!" Kiba begged "I'm sorry ok? I shouldn't have made fun of your embarrassment earlier. But please stop laughing at my shyness please. You know that it is different for me!". A sorry expression appeared in Kiba's eyes as he put on his puppy face.

"Ok" she said, trying to regain control over her body, still shaken by spasms from the laughs. "I'll *giggle* try. For you". She got on her feet again and sat on the red couch. She exhaled air from her lungs. She was now controlled again.

"Well guys" She said "my original purpose was to invite Kiba to join me and Shino for training, but since Ed is here too he could come with us. We can have a team fight. What do you think Ed?"

"I'd love it. As long as you don't tell Shino anything about me I'm fine with that." He replied.

"Let's go then!" She said excitedly. Both Ed and Hinata were already opening the door when Kiba shouted them to stop.

"Whait" he yelled " I have to wake Akamaru first. And in case you didn't notice: even though my nose is not bleeding anymore it's still broken. I'll have to make some medic fix it."

"Such a cry baby!" Ed sighed " Come here, you girly being with a dick". He laid his right hand on Kiba's broken nose. The hand began to glow with golden light. Soon Kiba's nose was back in his place, completely healed.

Kiba thanked him. Then suddenly realized what his boyfriend had just said. He looked in his eyes with an angry expression. "Don't call me a cry baby. Never again!"

Ed put his arms around Kiba's body and said boy's gaze softened. He really couldn't stay mad at Ed for more than 3 seconds.

"Cry baby" Ed whispered, smiling.

"Pervert" Kiba whispered in turn and looked with pleasure at his boyfriend's face that was blushing.

"The lust just took over, that will not happen again" He replied, still with a low voice.

"Who said I haven't liked that?" Kiba leaned forward and kissed Ed's lips tenderly. Then he pulled back. "Now I'll go wake up Akamaru. Wait for me ok?" Kiba said, smirking.

Hinata sighed when she saw the affection between the two boys, and her thoughts went suddenly to Shino. She sighed.

**So what guys? liked the new chapter? I think that this is a funny one rather than a romantic one [You don't say huh? Thanks again Captain obvious!]. I decided that the... ehm... hot part will begin either in chapter 16 or 17. It depends on how i decide to divide the chapters. Until then... keep waiting guys.**

**P.S.: if you liked the fic so far send me some reviews. It'll brighten my day. Definitely!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok guys, drop the guns. I updated later today do to my homeworks. But tomorrow it is... SATURDAYYYYYYYY. That means I will post super early because I'll be getting smashed at a party tomorrow night (and hopefully I'll grow bigger balls and talk to my crush about the fact that i like him). This chapter is dedicated to my cat! I love him 3. Have a good read!**

_Kiba leaned forward and kissed Ed's lips tenderly. Then he pulled back. "Now I'll go wake up Akamaru. Wait for me ok?" Kiba said, smirking._

_Hinata sighed when she saw the affection between the two boys, and her thoughts went suddenly to Shino. She sighed._

Soon Hinata, Kiba, Ed and Akamaru were on their way to the training grounds. They didn't hurry, enjoining the company they kept each other, talking about this and that, while slowly walking to their destination. They got there in 20 minutes. Shino was standing on the grassy meadow, with no expression on his face and black sunglasses covering his eyes. Kiba thought he looked just like he was…

"Sleeping?!" The boy said when he heard Shino snoring " I can't believe it. He's sleeping and standing at the same time, how can he even do that? It's physically impossible!"

In the same moment Shino moved from his position, stretching and walking towards them. He let out a loud yawn. "Good morning guys!" He said, emotionlessly " I assume that he'll be fighting with you Kiba. Right?" He said, pointing Ed with his left index.

Kiba sighed. "As talkative as ever, aren't we Shino?" He said, bored tone " One month no see and you don't even hug me… you never change. Besides, yes, he'll fight with me."

The bug boy completely ignored him and went right in front of Hinata. "Hi sweetie!" He whispered " How are you this morning?"

"I'm well, thanks. How about you, darling?" She chirped back, blushing a bit.

"Now I am well because I am with you. I felt alone before you came here." He blushed too.

"Aww" Hinata said, leaning forward to kiss his forehead before and his lips after "You are so sweet Shino. I love you". She was now smiling softly too.

"Me too" He smiled in return. In that moment Kiba's jaw dropped to the ground but, so much was he surprised, it parted itself from Kiba's face, packed her things and bought a ticket for a cruise. He felt his jawbone's joints hurt for his mouth was wide open. Shino was smiling?! Kiba was incredulous. It was so un-Shino like.

"What's with your jaw Dogbreath?" Shino asked, mocking him.

Kiba tried to regain control over his mouth but she would remain open, unable to speak. Eventually he managed to stutter "Y-you are sm-smiling. That's so unusual. I was wrong before. You changed and quite a lot."

"I know it's unusual of me. Nonetheless I'm smiling." Shino stated, matter-of-factly.

Ed and Akamaru were growing tired of that scene. They came there to fight, not to watch a play. The coated teen took a step forward, posing his hand on Kiba's shoulder. "Sorry to interrupt this really touching speech guys." He said " But I'm growing bored of this and Akamaru agrees with me that we came here to fight, not to chat like old wives. We can talk about anything later, sitting on a chair in a good restaurant, in front of some tasty food." Ed said. Kiba opened his mouth to say something but Ed cut him off " And, before you ask Kiba: Yes, the bill is on me. Again."

"How did you know I was going to ask that" Kiba smiled.

"Oh, you know, just guessing. Or the fact that I paid the bill for two times, don't you think?" Ed replied smiling in turn.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" Kiba said blushing. Actually he felt guilty for making him pay the lunch since he was a guest in… well, this whole world.

The two teams divided: Hinata and Shino on one side, while on the other there were Ed and Kiba.

"Rules and limitations of the fight?" Kiba asked Shino, getting in his battle stance.

"The only rule is that is forbidden to inflict severe injuries to the opponent. The battlefield is this meadow we are standing on. The team that manages to steal a kunai from the pouch of each opponent, that belongs to the other team, wins. Is there anything you want to add?"

"Yes, actually!" Ed said "Also I won't be allowed to use any of my ninja techniques or my other powers. I will be permitted to rely only to my fists for this fight. Oh, and before I forget: I don't have any kunai."

"Here!" Kiba replied "Take one of mines. But be sure not to lose it!". Both Kiba and Ed chuckled.

"Ok Kib! I'm ready now!". Ed grinned and got into his battle stance as well. Shino and Hinata did the same. Everyone was prepared now.

"Go!" Shino shouted. He and Hinata sprung forward, rushing towards their opponents. Hinata activated her byakugan whilst Shino spread his arms open and a swarm of insects flowed out of his veins, encircling him. Meanwhile Akamaru mutated into a copy of Kiba with the human metamorphosis technique and was running with the brunette towards Shino. "Take care of Hinata" The boy shouted to Ed.

Ed just waited for his opponent to come to him. When Hinata got near enough, she began punching Ed, softly. The coated teen parried or dodged her hits, smirking under his hood. Hinata was trying to knock him out temporarily by inhibiting his chakra flow with sudden and violent hits. She was pretty skilled in this way of fighting. It was her main way of fighting indeed. She knew that tho only way to stop Ed was by grounding him unconscious, and surely she knew it wasn't going to be simple. So she was trying to make him lose control over his body. Little did she know that he had more than one way to restore and regenerate his chakra flow if he needed to do so. Therefore the coated boy waited. He waited until he noticed a weak point in Hinata's moves: every time she waved her left fist she tilted her head. Just a little bit. But that bit was enough to leave her neck unprotected for a moment. He took his chance. His hand delivered a hard hit on her nape. She passed out immediately and Ed bent down and dragged a kunai out of her pouch. Then he turned to watch Kiba's fight. The brunette was busy fighting Shino alone, for Akamaru was on the ground, unconscious, overwhelmed by the chakra-sucking bugs. Ed sneaked behind Shino. When he was right behind him he said "I think you lost Shino" an tried to hit the bug boy's neck the same way he hit Hinata's.

His hand was blocked by a barrier of insects gathered on Shino's neck. "I think not!" the other boy said, turning around. The whole swarm of insects swallowed Ed inside of it and began sucking the chakra away. All of a sudden Shino's eyes widened in terror. He had been just informed by his bugs of something terrible.

Kiba, meanwhile, noticing that Shino was distracted, let his hand slip into the opponent's pouch and stole a kunai. "The fight is over Shino" he said grinning "I and Ed won!"

"The fight is not over Kiba!" Shino said. The brunette could hear the fear in his voice. "Your 'friend' is extremely dangerous. He has types of energy, in his body, that should not exist. And he is powerful. Much more than us. He is matchless for us. We have to call the Hokage!"

"_Shit! Fucking holy shit!_" Kiba thought in his mind "_He found out! What can I do?"_

"You weren't supposed to know it Shino. Let him go, he has no dangerous purpose. Besides I think he could easily defeat the Hokage." Said Hinata, that meanwhile had woken up.

Shino reluctantly did as he was told by his girlfriend. "I think I deserve an explanation guys. Would you three, please, tell me what's going on?" Shino sighed. "And considering that you have to talk anyways, Kiba, would you mind telling me what happened during this month in which you were gone?"

It was Kiba's turn to sigh. He didn't want to talk about the torment he had been going through until Ed came and saved him agan. Nonetheless Shino was right, he deserved to know. "The two stories are related Shino. Can I tell him everything Ed?"

"Well I guess he deserves that. As long as he stays silent he can know. Go ahead Kiba." Ed said matter-of-factly.

"Ok" Kiba sighed again " I guess we should start from the end of the war…"

**Hey guys me and my cat are hoping that you liked this chapter. I wrote it all while listening to Thunderstruck (ACDC)! It's.. ehm.. kinda the first time that i describe a battle scene, so tell me wether it is good or not. Byeeee see you tomorrow!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Guys i am in a super rush! My crush is about to come here at my place and we will be alone fro like 30 minutes. No time to comment. Besides: longest capter ever. Hope you like. Bye.**

_" Can I tell him everything Ed?"_

_"Well I guess he deserves that. As long as he stays silent he can know. Go ahead Kiba." Ed said matter-of-factly._

_"Ok" Kiba sighed again " I guess we should start from the end of the war…"_

"And then your girlfriend knocked at my door. She never found me in a more ehm… wrong moment. We told her everything 'cause she was mad at me. Then we came here. I think you know the rest." Kiba sighed again. Ed was grinning meanwhile. Kiba had avoided, where possible, any hint about he and Ed being boyfriends. But Shino was not stupid. Well, he was not as clever as Shikamaru, but surely he was rather intelligent.

The bug boy said "And so you are gay, huh?".

Kiba blushed deeply, his expression showed embarrassment. "H-how did you know?" he managed to stutter " It's supposed to be a secret! Did Hinata tell you?" He was terrorized.

"No, I'm just not stupid. I was suspicious of that and you just confirmed my suspicions" Shino stated matter-of-factly.

Kiba's blush deepened as he cuddled to Ed. "You don't despise me for being like that, do you Shino?" He asked, trembling voice.

"What?!" Shino was incredulous and his expression was surprised " Of course I don't Dogbreath! Why would I?"

The use of his strange nickname made Kiba smile. "Thanks Shino" he said, smiling softly " but don't tell anyone please. It's still supposed to be a secret.". The bug boy smiled in turn and nodded.

"Guys?" Hinata said "I'm hungry. Let's go eat something!"

"What about going to my place? My mum is on a mission so we'll be alone and peaceful. Shino and Ed could go to the store and buy something to cook!" Kiba said cheerfully, a wide, happy grin on his face.

"Hey! Why me?" Ed complained, pout on his face " I don't want to go!"

"Even if we are not going to a restaurant, you are going to pay for the food we eat anyway. And you know what? You are going to cook it too.!" Kiba replied.

"But… But…" Ed said "And what are you going to do, meanwhile? Just to know Kiba."

"I think I'm going to sit on a chair, really near to you possibly, inhaling your awesome and sweet scent, glancing at your hot, sexy body yearning for it. And maybe I'll kiss you to provide distractions. Yes!" he stated completely satisfied "I'll definitely do this!"

Ed blushed violently, not answering. Instead he turned around and began running towards the village centre. "Going to the store!" He yelled, spinning his head backwards to smile at his boyfriend "See you later at your place Kiba!"

Kiba sighed, then smirked. "Shino shouldn't you be going with him?" He stated. Shino started to silently chase after Ed.

"So Hinata. We should be going to my place now and wait for our boyfriends, don't you think?" Kiba said, still smirking.

"Yeah! Let's go!" The girl began to walk and Kiba followed her. "You know Kiba" she said "I'm so happy that you found someone that likes you that way. And from your behavior, letting aside the fact that you continuously look at him and smile to him, I can deduce that you are happy that you found him. Am I right?"

"Yes, he is fantastic! I mean Hinata, he helped me baring my pain even though he barely knew me, let aside that he bears something way more painful than me, and was there for me when I needed that. He is really kind and cute. And he entrusted me with his deepest secret. He made me feel really good when we had our first kiss. He prepared the breakfast with the only purpose to be kind to me. He is really awesome. I feel good with him by my side." The boy closed his eyes for a moment " Hinata I think that I feel something more than physical attraction to him."

"I think that it is a bit too soon to know, right now. It took me a whole month to realize that I feel something really deep toward Shino, and I 'm not sure whether to tell him or not yet. I'm afraid I might scare him so I will wait." Hinata replied "I'm giving you an advice Kiba. Don't go too fast or you will scare him."

"I guess you are right Hinata. I think I'll have to wait for a while before I can discover what I really feel towards him. Besides , you are even more right: I don't want to scare him. But right now I can say that I'm really happy thanks to him." Kiba stated.

Hinata nodded to her friend. "I agree with you on that! You look much happier when he is around you. I've never seemed so happy since when you discovered the truth about yourself. You remember when you told me you were gay? You were desperate and afraid that no one would accept you, including me. And look at your face now: you have a 32 teeth smile on it. You look so happy!"

"Yeah, you are right!" Kiba replied absent-mindedly. His brain was wandering around the memory of that day, 5 years before, when he discovered his homosexuality and came out to Hinata.

|_Italics _= Kiba's memories|

_It was a beautiful Sunday morning. Kiba could feel the warm breeze enter his room through the open window. Then he felt something sticky on his belly and right under that. Everything came back to his mind. It was the third time that week. Most awkward thing was that he had been dreaming about having sex with men. Kiba was perplexed. He had always liked women so far. But now doubts pierced his mind and odd thoughts filled his brain. He wiped them away and meanwhile he went to the shower to clean himself up before going to train with his team. When he entered the bathroom he noticed a magazine, resting on the small table that was next to the toilet. He looked at it and giggled when he understood what magazine it was. It was one of those thing his sister used when she wanted to have some… fun. Besides the name of that was "Hot Naked Guys!" his sister's favorite. Still giggling he stripped and, throwing his clothes aside, got into the shower, turning on the cold water. He, at first, shivered when he felt the cold touch of the water on his bare skin. Then he relaxed and began to wash himself. What he had not planned was the fact that the soap poured on his hairs produced so much foam that it got into his eyes. He instantly got out of the shower to wash his eyes with the eyedrops near to the sink. But, making his way towards the sight he wandered blindly in the room and he hit the table. He heard a soft thump but decide to ignore it for the moment. He cleaned his eyes with the eyedrops and looked at the ground. His sister's magazine was on the floor, open. He saw the photo. A blond, tall and naked guy [_Duh! The magazine was "Hot naked guys"! What did you expect? A cake? Little known fact: today is the third time that Captain Obvious saves my life_] jerking his hard length. Kiba stared blankly at the picture for a few seconds. Then he picked the magazine from the floor and put it back where it belonged. That's when he noticed his own boner. He looked down at his stuff and surprisingly found his member was fully erected. He gave his brain the command of making it soft again, His dick completely ignored his brain. Profoundly shaken he got under the cold water again. By the time he finished washing his boner was gone. He sighed in relief. But the fear was within him by then and, together with the thoughts that had pierced his mind earlier, it made he decide that he needed time to think about himself. He got inside his room again., locked the door and , laid on his bed, he turned his brain fully on and began to think. He stayed there, still, blank expression on his face until noon and he would have stayed like that even more but he heard a knock at the door. It was Hinata, worried expression on his face. _

_"Where have you been this morning Kiba? You didn't come to training!" She said._

_Kiba didn't answer, keeping his gaze on her. He suddenly got an idea. A stupid, fool, offensive and bad idea, but anyway an idea that could solve his doubts. He had always had a crush on Hinata, but he knew that she liked Naruto, so he stayed out of the way. But now… He stood on his feet and without any forewarning he leaned forward and kissed Hinata. When he got her lips in his' , he checked his body for any type of reaction. Nothing. Their lips parted. Hinata was now angry looking. "Explain. Now." She whispered, unnaturally calm voice "Or I will slap you so hard that I may break your jaw."_

_Kiba unexpectedly began to shake and hugged Hinata. He began to cry and whimper in her shoulder. "Hinata" he whispered sobbing "Hinata I *sigh* I just got the final proof that *sob* that I *sob* I am *sigh* gay" he lowered his voice while saying the last word as if it was a sin even to pronounce that. "I am gay" he sobbed again in her shoulder. The tears began to flow faster from his eyes. He pressed his forehead into the friend's shoulder deeper, wetting her shirt. His shoulder began to shake harder._

_Hinata started to per his friend's hair, trying to speak to him in the meantime. "It's alright Kiba, it's alright." She said "You don't have to cry because you are gay. Got it? You don't have to! Why are you crying? Tell me."Her voice was soft, she was trying to soothe the other's pain._

_"I'm afraid. *sob* Afraid that *sigh* that * sigh* that no one will *sob* will accept me for who I am *sob*." He sobbed more and more, trying to drag the fear out of himself. Hinata kept on petting his hairs soothingly. _

_Eventually she spoke again. "Kiba listen to me" she whispered "I really don't give a buck if you are gay or if you are heterosexual. I wouldn't care even if you were dendrophiliac _{note of the author: transliterated from ancient Greek. It means someone who is sexually attracted to trees}_. What matters to me is that you are yourself. As long as you are what you feel like to be, I'm ok and happy with that."_

_"Thanks. Even if mum will never accept it, at least you do" he sobbed louder in her shoulder. Then he whispered again "No one has to know unless I say it. Promise?"_

_"Promise. Now Kiba cry. Cry until all the pain will be gone away. You need it". Even though she felt the wetness of the tears on her skin by now, she knew that Kiba was in need for help and she couldn't deny it._

_The boy continued crying and he didn't seem like he was going to stop anytime soon. Meanwhile Tsume, that was walking by, heared the whimpers and opened the door of her son's room. When she saw what was going on she walked towards her son to pat him on the shoulder, but Hinata gestured her to go away. She did as requested. The day after that Kiba told her that his crush just got engaged to someone else. Tsume just sighed and said "Teenagers"._

Kiba smirked at his memories. Luckily his mum never heard that conversation, or else she would have gone mad. He stopped in front of the main gate of the Inuzuka estate. He opened it and looked up at the sky meanwhile. It was cloudy now, with a chance of rain. He and Hinata walked to his house and got inside. In the same instant Kiba shut the door behind Hinata, rain started to pour.

"Not a good thing for our boyfriends huh?" He said. A thought went through his mind and a perverted grin was now on his face. "Maybe after lunch Ed will have to slip out of his wet clothes. Eheh…" He thought.

**Hope you liked it. Wish me luck please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I wrote thin new chapter today at school an i can say that i am really happy about it for four reasons:**

**1- I dedicate it to my crush (Yes, I haven't found the courage to tell him yet) and to my first follower Kawaii-ramen-bowl. Thank You Kawaii! Thank you so much! You have lighted a warm lantern in my heart!**

**2- It's the longest chapter i ever wrote (2500 words without my comment)**

**3- I finally break the barrier of the 20000 words**

**4- Finally some SEXUAL ACTIOOOON! Though for the complete Lemon you'll have to wait a bit more.**

**Hope you like this guys. Have a good reaaad!**

_In the same instant Kiba shut the door behind Hinata, rain started to pour._

_"Not a good thing for our boyfriends huh?" He said. A thought went through his mind and a perverted grin was now on his face. "Maybe after lunch Ed will have to slip out of his wet clothes. Eheh…" He thought._

HALF AN HOUR LATER

Kiba and Hinata were waiting for their boyfriends, killing time by talking about this and that. Meanwhile the light rain turned into a soaking shower. They heard a knock at the door and Kiba got up from the chair he was sitting on and went to open it. When he did so he saw that outside his house stood a soaked to the bones Ed and a perfectly dry Shino. The brunette raised an eyebrow. "Get in guys!" he said. The two boysn walked inside the house and Shino went straight to Hinata, who was sitting on the couch, and sat next to her. Ed hugged Kiba, dripping water all over him and the floor. He leaned forward to brush their lips in a tender kiss. In the same instant their lips touched, Kiba jumped back: they were really cold, and giving a better look at them revealed Kiba that they were colored in a dark shade of violet. The brunette also noticed that Ed was shaking hard in his arms.

"H-h-hi K-Kiba!" He said chattering and stuttering " H-ho-how a-are you?"

"I'm well" Kiba replied, voice full of care "But you are not Ed! You are hypothermizing! Let me take care of you, ok? Just wait a second ok? And for Heaven's sake, don't sleep!". Ed nodded groggily. "Guys!" Kiba drew the attention of Shino and Hinata "I guess it is better if you leave us alone for a while. I'll take care of his freezing body. We can have lunch together tomorrow anyway. I have two umbrellas in a vase just outside the door, take them or you will end up like him."

"Yes Kiba, I guess you are right." Shino agreed with him "Let's go Hinata! Let's leave Ed to the loving attentions of his boyfriend. Meanwhile we can have lunch at my place. What about that?"

"I'd really love to do so Shino" She kissed his cheek. Then grasped his hand and dragged him to the door. "Bye Kiba." She whispered. But the brunette was busy with Ed's problems and he didn't hear Hinata

"Hey Hina!" Shino said simling "Maybe this time I'll manage to introduce you to my parents. Before you pass out I mean. You always become too shy when other people is around."

She slapped him lightly. "Oh! Look" She said smiling and mocking him " Shyno is trying to teach me about shyness. Well Shyno that is a bit odd, isn't it? You are the one that blush deep red when you see my father."

With that fake argument they got out the Inuzuka's house, picking up the umbrellas Kiba told them to take and shutting the door behind them.

The very same moment they closed the door Kiba lifted the poor, soaked Ed in his strong arms, wetting his own clothes with the water his boyfriend was dripping. Ed was shaking harder than before. Kiba hurried upstairs, to his bedroom. The brunette watched Ed's face and noticed that he was clenching his teeth to stop them from shaking. Water drops were dripping from Ed's locks. "Well, he is damn sexy" Kiba thought to himself, but then he saw the shivers that run up Ed's body and he was dragged back to reality. "You is going to freeze if I don't hurry!" He whispered, more to himself than to Ed.

"K-kiba, do-don't worr-rry. I'll b-be f-f-fine. I promise." Ed managed to stutter between shivers.

"Shh!" whispered Kiba "No need to talk. Save your energies for later ok?"

The brunette put Ed down on the floor of his bedroom and run into the bathroom, grabbed two white towels and got back, all of that while running. He rapidly undressed Ed of all his wet clothes, throwing them aside. While he wrapped Ed's hairs with one of the towels he quickly dried his boyfriend's body with the other one. He resisted the urges that that sexy, smooth and hot (in a sexual sense I mean, because if you didn't notice before he is freezing) body arouse deep inside him and, opening a drawer, he got a pair of white briefs. He put them on Ed's legs. During all this time Ed staid still and shivered continuously, unable to move even a single finger to help Kiba for the cold that penetrated into his bones and, he could swear it, he could feel that his very soul was freezing.

"K-Kiba…" he managed to stutter somehow "I'm c-co-cold"

"No wonder about that, Ed. You were soaked to the bones and even further if it possible." The brunette said letting out a nervous laughter, while getting a blanket from another drawer "Just give me one more second and I'll make you better. Ok?". Ed nodded and Kiba wrapped the blanket around his body. "I want you to explain why Shino was perfectly dry and you were the complete opposite. But only after you have heated up, ok? Anyway I think that now you are better, am I right Ed?".

The other boy nodded and then stuttered "I-I'll e-e-explain la-later Kiba. Agreed."

The brunette put his right index on the other's mouth, silencing him. "Don't force yourself to talk, you silly!" He said with a voice filled with sweetness and tenderness, lifting Ed in his arms, this time bridal style "You are still trembling for the freezing cold. We can talk later!". They went down in the living room and Kiba put Ed down on the couch, in a sitting position. The he opened a closet just behind the sofa and pulled out a plaid. He put that on Ed too but his boyfriend couldn't help shaking at all.

"S-still c-cold" The boy stuttered, whispering " C-come under bl-blankets with me". He lifted one side of the blankets and gestured Kiba to come there with him.

The brunette blushed a bit. He stripped down to his boxers. "So I can pass you my body heat faster and easier." He explained, blushing deeper, at the questioning glance Ed gave him. He shivered when the cold air touched his skin. He slipped under the blankets and hugged Ed tight. He shivered at the contact with the cold skin of his boyfriend. "You were really freezing huh?" He said, tenderly and sweetly. He smiled and tilted his head to the side to kiss Ed's lips chastely and tenderly, tightening his grip on the sill shivering boy. The shaking slowly stopped as Ed's body became warmer and warmer. "How are you now Ed?" He whispered softly to his boyfriend who was now facing him "Better?

"Yes Kiba." The boy whispered back " I still feel a bit cold but you are solving that problem very quickly. You are warm, very warm. And you are hot too." Ed was fiercely blushing and he leaned forward to kiss Kiba lustfully, shoving his tongue into the brunette's mouth, tasting his wonderful flavor once more.

Kiba kissed back eagerly but when they parted for breath he said " Hey Ed want to watch a film?"

"I think I'd prefer keeping on doing this over and over" Ed replied, grinning perversely to his boyfriend.

"I can't believe it Ed!" Kiba exclaimed "You were about to freeze you ass to death and all you can think about is making out with me. If you ask me I'd be happy to make out with you all day and night long, but you just recovered from a rather 'cold' situation and you still need to recover. So let's watch a film."

"Hey! It's not my fault if you are too hot for me to handle it and resist your sexy body!" Ed grinned and kissed Kiba, even though this time he didn't deepen the kiss, and Kiba blushed deep red.

"T-that is enough" Kiba stuttered. Then he started to giggle lightly. "Come on Ed, let's watch a movie!" Ed sighed. Kiba took the remote control from the cushion it was staying on and turned the TV on. He zapped through the channels till he found 'MOVIE TV' and stopped. Few second later the screen was displaying the most wrong movie for Ed's recovery, in that moment: _Eclypse_ (the one from Twilight's series, if someone didn't know). And obviously the scene was even more wrong than the film: it was no less than the one in which Jacob and Bella kissed on the top of the snowy mountain. "Oh, what timing!" the brunette thought.

Kiba took it as a signal by the destiny. He turned around and looked Ed right in the eyes. "Screw what the last few thing I said." He said before cupping Ed's cheeks with his hands and leaning forward to kiss him passionately. He let his tongue slip so deep in Ed's throat that he could swear he had tasted his tonsils. Ed's scent become again the dominant smell in his nostrils. That smell of forest and wilderness drove him crazy. His right hand moved to Ed's nape and , pressing his boyfriend's head slightly, he began playing with his black locks, soft and fluffy as a pillow. He was enjoying every single instant of this.

Ed on his side surely wasn't having less fun. He never thought that Kiba could have such a beautiful flavor and, even though they had kissed like this one time already, he understood that he didn't get his boyfriend's flavor fully. The two boys' saliva mixed, drooling from their mouths. Ed felt Kiba's tongue licking and exploring every single bit of his mouth he could reach. Then he felt something more. He felt Kiba's tongue teasing his own, inviting him to join the odd dance that Kiba's tongue was already doing. Ed suddenly felt as bold as a lion an began fighting back the pressure that the brunette applied with his appendage. Saliva began to drool faster from their mouths. Slowly Ed began to dominate the kiss and, while his tongue was sliding into Kiba's mouth further and further, Ed let his hands glide to Kiba's hips and pulled him neared with a strong push. As long as their body approached it was a matter of seconds before their boxers began to pulse at their raging boners. Ed grinded his hips into Kiba's. The brunette moaned into the kiss. In the same moment Ed's tongue overwhelmed Kiba's and the brunette felt his boyfriend's appendage thrust deeply into his mouth, exploring every bit of it, discovering new perks of it that remained hidden during their first make out session. Kiba could feel that Ed's tongue was now running on his teeth, trying eagerly to turn him on even more. The attempt was obviously successful and Kiba let out another soft whimper in the kiss. Kiba's erection began to throb harder, in a desperate need for release. Ed noticed that newfound strength in Kiba's manhood and decided that it was time to satisfy his boyfriend throbbing needs. He lifted his right hand from Kiba's hip and began to rub Kiba's left thigh softly and slowly. Kiba began to whimper with low voice, but didn't even think to stop kissing Ed, breathing with his nose to postpone the inevitable moment of the split of their lips. The black haired boy did the same. Ed let his hand slide a bit higher, letting it slip into Kiba's boxers from the hole where the leg was, so that the elastic held the boxers still on the hips. His moves became slower, teasing Kiba on purpose. And said boy's whimpers went louder and louder until, when Ed grabbed his erection firmly and yet so softly, he let out a loud moan, finally parting his lips from Ed's.

"Ah!" he moaned in pleasure "Ed! That feels so good! Don't stop please! Ah!"

Ed had no intention to stop anyway, let alone now that Kiba was practically begging him to go on with what he was doing. The black haired boy began to stroke his boyfriend's cock slowly and Kiba began to pant and moan alternatively, at the strokes' pace. As Ed speeded his ministrations up he started to use his other hand to softly squeeze and tease Kiba's right nipple whilst he leaned forward to use his mouth to lick and suck on the other one. Kiba's moans went louder and slowly the panting faded into whimpers.

"Aah! That feels so damn good Ed! Oh God! Oh Jesus Christ! Ah!" He yelled at his boyfriend, almost literally drowning in pleasure. The brunette's body began to shake rhythmically due to the intense waves of pleasure that were spreading from his cock. But anyway he somehow managed to slip his hand into Ed's boxers, in the same way the other boy did before, and began to quickly move it up and down on Ed's shaft. That caused Ed to moan loudly onto Kiba's nipple, thing that made Kiba feel shivers of pure pleasure running down his spine and spreading all through his body. The brunette could hardly hold on anymore.

"Ed" he practically shouted " I'm about to… AH!" He couldn't finish his sentence due to the immense amount of pleasure that his dick was sending to his body. He was near to his release.

"M-me too!" The other boy moaned, stuttering. Both of them began to move their hand faster and few moments later Kiba cried out in pleasure. "ED! I'M COMING!" He screamed, as he came violently, shooting a lot of cum in his boxers, staining them and Ed's hand with his semen as he obtained the long desire release. Soon Ed followed, screaming Kiba's name and spreading his seed in his own boxers.

Both boys were panting heavily. Kiba hugged Ed with all the strength left in his body, and the black haired boy returned the hug, gripping Kiba tightly. He kissed Kiba's lips softly. "Thank you Kiba!" He said, still panting "It was fantastic!"

"Same feeling here" Kiba replied kissing Ed in turn and smiling happily and sweetly to him. "It was really awesome and I felt really awesome. Thank you Ed, it was really the best thing I ever tried. Thank you from the bottom of my heart!". With that last statement Kiba let his head rest over Ed's shoulder. Because of this he didn't see the perverted grin on Ed's face.

"Soon" Ed whispered with a voice so low that Kiba couldn't hear what he was saying "I'm going to thank you with another type of bottom."

"What?" Kiba murmured, already half asleep in Ed's arms

"Nothing Kiba" replied the other, blushing. "Can I use your chest as a cushion? I'm tired and I need to sleep."

"Of course Ed! It wold make me even happier than I am now!" Kiba answered excitedly.

"Thanks" Ed whispered. And, nestling his head into Kiba's chest, he fell asleep.

Kiba looked at him. "Yes, he is really cute when he sleeps." He thought to himself. And then he closed his eyes too.

And so Ed and Kiba fell asleep, one in each other arms. Unknowingly they bent their mouths into smiles while they were sleeping.

**Awwwww! They are soo cute. Dont you think so? Ok now bad news. Probably i won't be able to write tomorrow. I'm sorry. But wednesday i'll be back for sureeee! SO just wait for me, i won't let you down! Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Guys it's kind of fucking late so i'm supposed to be sleeping(tomorrow i'll have the english test and insead of studying i wrote all the afternoon, oh i'm so dead!) but i just couldn't wait to update my new chapter. It the longest so far. Ok hope you like it. this one is dedicated to my cat he is adorable. He is next to me now, purring. Lovely 3. Have a good read See you in the final comment**

_"Can I use your chest as a cushion? I'm tired and I need to sleep."_

_"Of course Ed! It would make me even happier than I am now!" Kiba answered excitedly._

_"Thanks" Ed whispered. And, nestling his head into Kiba's chest, he fell asleep._

_Kiba looked at him. "Yes, he is really cute when he sleeps." He thought to himself. And then he closed his eyes too._

_And so Ed and Kiba fell asleep, one in each other arms. Unknowingly they bent their mouths into smiles while they were sleeping_.

Kiba drowsily cracked his eyes open, blinking a couple of times to get his pupils used to the light. He yawned and looked down at his chest. Ed, still tightly cuddled to him, was still sleeping, letting out from time to time soft, low snores. "_He is simply adorable!_" Kiba thought to himself. The brunette lifted his head to look outside of the windows. The cloud had thinned by now and the light of the setting sun was piercing them here and there, enlightening the village with a golden, warm light. Ed began to move his head and Kiba moved his gaze back to his boyfriend's face. Kiba saw him, that was waking up, circumfused by the golden glow of the sunlight that reflected and shined in that beautiful brown eyes. He was gorgeous. Kiba was breathless. He literally had to force the air down to his lungs through his throat. He leaned down and placed a sweet, tender kiss in Ed's lips. It was the sweetest kiss they gave to each other, so far. "Hi gorgeous" Kiba whispered when they parted. Then he cupped both of Ed's cheeks with his hands. Slowly this time, he leaned down again, stopping just before touching Ed's lips. They felt each other breath on their skin, so close they were. Kiba locked his gaze in his boyfriend's. Then he moved forward just that necessary bit to brush his lips against Ed's. This kiss was so shy, tender and sweet that the previous one, compared to this, could be considered as rough and violent as a rape. The timid kiss lasted just a few, brief, evanescent seconds. But it was enough time for them. In those seconds they felt truly happy. They felt loved. When their lips parted their gazes were still locked in each other's, communicating without really speaking. But none of them was brave enough to voice what he was thinking. Neither of them was able to speak. They just stayed there, still, under the blankets, looking at each other tenderly and enjoying the heat their bodies were sharing. Kiba leaned again to kiss Ed one more time. This time the black haired boy kissed back. But this time too both of them considered that light kissing was enough.

"Ed" Kiba whispered in a voice so low and sweet that Ed blushed " What about taking a shower? We are both stained and I'm beginning to feel a bit… sticky down there. And I can bet that you feel the same."

"Y-yes" Ed stuttered in embarrassment " I'm starting to feel really uncomfortable. I think we need a shower"

"Let's go upstairs then. The shower up there, in my bathroom, is big enough to have room for the two of us together. Anyway, you prefer cold or hot water?"

"Cold or hot makes no difference to me. So whatever you like Kiba. But I think I'd enjoy a hot shower more, right now. And I do not mean 'hot' in a sexual meaning. I'm saying that just to be provident, but anyway you got it?"

"I wasn't thinking to anything like that!" Kiba said, blushing and grinning at the same time. "But" he added "I may think to thai, if you ask me and want me to."

"I'll let aside the fact that I perfectly know that you were planning exactly to do that sort of things because you are a pervert, and I know it." Ed stated, matter-of-factly, a fake harsh expression on his face. Seeing that Kiba's grin widened and became toothy. Ed's expression then softened as he smiled to Kiba and said "But you are MY pervert!". Then he leaned forward to kiss the brunette.

"Oh!" Exclaimed Kiba, after their lips had split, surprised of what Ed said. "Then" he replied "You are my shy boyfriend!". Ed started do giggle and Kiba soon followed. Their light laughter melted into a crystalline symphony. They kissed again, still smiling to each other.

"Kiba?" whispered Ed after he stopped laughing. Kiba nodded to show that his boyfriend had his attention. "Kiba" Ed continued "May I… May I ask you a favor?". His voice was trembling.

"Of course Ed, this goes without saying, tell me!" Kiba whispered back to the other boy.

"When we will be upstairs and in the shower" Ed blushed out of embarrassment while saying this " Don't look at… my stuff. And I won't be looking at yours also."

"Agreed, Ed" Kiba sighed "But may I know the reason for this prohibition or you'd rather keep it to yourself?"

"I'm afraid that lust will take over again, just like this morning, Kiba. I already said that I don't want to go so forward too fast in our relationship, like we were doing…"

"Before" Kiba cut him off, his face now looked sad and deeply hurt "Like we were doing before, right?"

"No!" Ed exclaimed out loud " I wasn't about to said before, I swear it. I was saying like this morning, when you stopped me. You misunderstood what I was saying Kiba. Listen to me. What I did under the blankets, well what we did, I took the decision to do that when I was clear-minded. I was dominating my lust, not being dominated. And that is why I liked to do it so much! I want to do it again, just not now. And I can't wait to do other… stuff with you. But I don't feel ready yet, that's all. And if I let the lust overwhelm me again and we do other… things, I may regret the haste. Not the actions, only the haste. Got it? Not the person I would be doing the thing with, neither the acts. Only the haste! And I want everything to be perfect. Everything. Understood now?"

Kiba nodded energically and a smile replaced the pout on his face. His mood went up to cloud nine hearing the things that Ed was saying to him. "You know Ed" Kiba whispered into his boyfriend's ear " I thought that you did what you did just to satisfy your lust. I know that this is a horrible thing to say but I thought that. But now I know I was completely wrong and I feel so relieved."

"Completely wrong?" Ed replied smiling perversely "Who said that I completely neglected to satisfy my lust?"

"No one!" Kiba grinned in turn "I was just assuming"

Ed leaned again and placed another soft yet firm kiss on the brunette's lips. "Wrong assumption, my lust had been satisfied for a while. But I'm glad that I managed to control it. I did it for you and for no one else.". Ed was now showing Kiba his toothy grin, showing his 32 white teeth off. "Now let's go and have a hot shower. And remember that we have an agreement." Another kiss was placed on Kiba's mouth. Then Ed lifted the blankets and got on his feet. Kiba stood up soon after him. The black haired boy started to walk towards the stairs but he felt a hand gripping his wrist, forbidding him to go. He turned around to look at a smiling Kiba.

"Ed" He said jokingly "You are still weak from before". Kiba knew very well that even when Ed was in his weakest moment, he still was stronger than him. Nonetheless he continued. "Let me carry you upstairs!"

Ed chuckled at his boyfriend's attempt to be kind to him. "As you wish sir" He said playfully "Mr. Kiba Inuzuka that is very nice of you. Your offer is really tempting and I really think that I will accept it gladly!"

At his words Kiba picked him up bridal style and inclined his head downwards to peck at Ed's lips, softly. Then he let his mouth slide to his boyfriend's cheek, kissing that, and then on his forehead, kissing that too. "You know what Ed?" He said smirking, but not parting his lips from the black hatred boy's forehead "I feel generous today. I'll carry you into the bathroom". With that he started to walk, pressing his lips on Ed's forehead every step he took. They got into the bathroom and Ed was dropped down on his feet again. The boys began to strip down, holding back the moans of pain, that they were feeling because the boxers, thanks to the seed they shot into them before, were now glued to their skin and pubic hairs (N.O.A.: And believe me when I say that that HURTS!). Once they took the boxers off they averted their gaze from each other, trying to comply with their agreement. Kiba stepped into the shower first and turned on the hot water. Steam began to raise from where the hot flow fell on. Shower was ready.

"Ed" Kiba called from behind the curtains "The steam is now covering my lower body almost completely, you can come in now"

The black haired boy hurried into the shower as fast as he could, and got under the flowing water together with Kiba. They were now looking into each other's eyes, firmly decided not to violate the other one intimacy. The water was dripping from their hairs and flowing down on their body, making it more difficult every moment for the two boys to focus on the other's eyes. None of them could help thinking about the sexy body that stood in front of him.

Ed's eyes were yearning to check Kiba's body out. His beautiful face which features were so masculine, his big and strong neck, his large shoulder in which Ed felt safe from anything, his muscular chest, filled with muscle mass and yet so soft to lay his head on, his six pack abs that were calling for Ed's tongue to lick them and under them his waist with the most precious treasure that the brunette's body had. Ed stopped his eyes and managed to look away just before they got to see Kiba's crotch. He noticed that Kiba was checking him out too, but even his gaze stopped before reaching the forbidden zone. Both of them felt it was becoming difficult to restrain their cocks from getting hard. Then Ed, to distract both of them from the lower zones wrapped his arms on Kiba's strong neck, but not making their bodies approach.

"Ed do you trust me?" Kiba asked.

"You really are a simpleton, Hinata was right" Ed chuckled "After I trusted you with my secret even if the circumstances didn't force me to do it, you ask me if I trust you? Of course I do!". Ed sighed, resigned.

Kiba blushed even though it was not noticeable under the hot water. "W-would you let me try a thing?" he asked with trembling voice, shyly "Would you Ed?"

"As long as it doesn't involve my dick I'm fine with it and you can do it. Go ahead." Ed said smiling.

"Fine" Kiba said, smiling in turn "I wasn't planning on involving that in a while anyway, so I guess it's ok"

"You are a bad liar Kiba. I know you were planning on involving that. But it's kinda sweet of you that you would lie just to please me. You are still forbidden to touch my stuff, but whatever else you were planning on doing, do it. Now!" Ed said ,blushing a bit.

"Ok" Kiba sighed for his plan had been discovered. Bus still half of it could have been actuated. He bent forward to kiss Ed's mouth, wrapping his arms around Ed's neck. He knew that his boyfriend was expecting him to deepen the kiss, but he didn't do it. Instead he parted his lips from Ed's and put them on Ed's cheek. From there he made his way, continuously kissing Ed's soft skin, down to his boyfriend's neck. Once there he began to move his mouth up and down, until he found what he was searching for. The sensitive spot on Ed's neck. He knew that he hit it when Ed moaned softly. "_Gotcha!_" he thought and began to lick and suck on that spot and slowly Ed's moans became louder.

"Kiba!" He whimpered "Kiba that is going to leave one hell of a hickey!". Another moan cut his sentence off. Suddenly Kiba felt something hard pressing against his abdomen and, looking down, he saw that both he and Ed were really turned on, which he didn't notice before. The two erections rubbed against each other and both boys let a loud moan escape their throats. Kiba kissed his way back to Ed's cheek and then to Ed's ear. He whispered seductively "Seems that you like it a lot!". Then he bit Ed's earlobe softly.

In that moment Ed's lust took over. In the moment he felt Kiba's warm breath on his ear, despite how hard he tried to hold it back, his lust overwhelmed him. The brunette bit again. Ed couldn't bear it anymore. It was the very last drop. The lust blossomed inside Ed's chest, overwhelming all the other feelings. He let out a loud moan and practically screamed "Kiba, I can't wait anymore! Take me! Right now and right here!". His moans went louder and louder as the brunette moved slightly, making the two boners rub again. Meanwhile Kiba was just about to fulfill Ed's request and fuck his boyfriend's brains to the Void, but he held back, ignoring his own animalistic desire. He had driven Ed into 'lust mode' and he had to take him back without doing what he was begged to do.

"I'll take care of your needs Ed." He whispered into the black haired boy's ear "But not in the way you are asking me to do it. I'll do it my own way." With that he kissed Ed and shoved his tongue into Ed's mouth, spinning it all round. The black haired boy kissed back eagerly and put one of his hands on Kiba's nape to force him not to break the kiss. The brunette showed no intentions of doing so, anyway. Kiba lifted his right hand and moved it downwards, grabbing both of their shafts, and began quickly stroking the two dicks together. Both Kiba and Ed moaned loudly into the kiss. Kiba then lifted the other hand from Ed's neck and grabbed his boyfriend's right nipple, squeezing it lightly. Ed moaned louder, his voice was almost a cry of pleasure. He began to thrust into Kiba's hand, against the other shaft, keeping pace with his boyfriend's hand. It didn't take long before both boys cried out in pleasure, still kissing, and came into Kiba's hand and onto both of their abdomens. The hot water washed it all away rapidly. Both boys were panting and puffing, after their lips parted from each other.

"Thanks *pant* Kiba" Ed said "It was *pant* even better *pant* than *pant* before". Ed accompanied that statement with a sweet smile and a kiss on Kiba's cheek.

"You shouldn't thank *pant* me" Kiba answered back " Don't forget *pant* that I feel *pant* awesome *pant* too."+They stayed silent for a while, under the hot water, steadying their breaths.

Than Ed spoke. "But I should thank you" He said "For not letting my lust ruin everything between us. I'm sorry for what I said. I'm sorry for letting the lust overwhelm me. I'm sorry if you had to restrain yourself and I'm sorry if…"

"Stop!" Kiba exclaimed, cutting him off "Stop apologizing Ed. It's not your fault. I was teasing you and lust is a difficult beast to tame. I know it. Before you 'helped' me this afternoon, I was almost succumbing to the wild desire I felt inside of me. Don't blame yourself. Besides you can rely on me, as I can on you, for any help you need in restraining you, ok?"

Ed smiled happily and hugged his boyfriend. He started to sob softly. Kiba hugged him back, worried that he could have said something that hurt Ed's feelings. He started to pet the black curly locks soothingly.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked, with trembling and worried voice.

"No. No." Ed reassured him and tightened his grip "This just reminds me of the last time I saw my parents". His sobs grew harder. His grip on Kiba's naked chest tightened and their chests brushed together, making the brunette blush. Kiba's arms encircled Ed's hips and brought him even nearer than he was. But there was no lust, no erotic meaning, no sexual intention in Kiba's gestures. Only an endless care for the other, the urgent need to make Ed feel better. Using the shower handle he slowed the water flowing, so that he could hear Ed's words more clearly

"Do you want to talk about it Ed?" His voice was low, almost a whisper into the black haired boy's ear.

"I don't know *sob*" Ed whimpered, tears starting to roll down his cheeks, mixing with the hot water "M-maybe *sob* I'll feel better *sob* after talking *sob* 'bout that *sob* will I?"

"You surely will Ed" Kiba reassured him "Besides I can't stand the fact that you are crying and I don't know how I can make it better. I can't stand that I can't help you properly. I really can't."

"Thank you Kiba" Ed whispered " You *sob* you care so much for me *sob*. You are so sweet."

Kiba blushed and, instead of answering, he tightened his grip, squeezing Ed into his arms. The two bays stayed like this, embracing one another, Ed crying and sobbing and Kiba petting his head, for a while, until Kiba finally spoke. His voice was soft and filled with tenderness and care, his eyes were locked into Ed's. "Ed" He said "Ed please tell it to me Please, I don't want to see you cry like this, I can't do it. I have to make you feel better and reassure you and comfort you. Please tell me what happened."

Ed's first answer was crying harder and sobbing louder. Then he moved his head, letting it lay on Kiba's muscular chest. "O-ok" He whimpered "I'll tell it". He tilted his head upwards to look into Kiba's chocolate eyes. Then he forced himself to stop sobbing and started to speak. "It happened after Madara's assault to my world. I did the horrible thing you know" He said, not daring to name the genocide he committed to save his own kind "I was lost, not only mentally, but physically also. I left my world I felt I couldn't stay in there anymore, alone. It looked like a blasphemy to my eyes. I went in the Void, whishing that it could swallow me whole, me, my soul, my sin and my pain. Obviously I hadn't been banished so my Guardian's powers protected me. I wandered in there for almost a century, dreaming of a different person from my world every time I went to sleep, for there are no day and no night in the Void. Every time I closed my eyes one of the souls I'm carrying with me came to me and shouted all her rage and pain at me, for I killed her living body and trapped her into the gem. They didn't understand my actions. Every time I woke up screaming, crying and yelling my apologies to the earless Void. That was until, one time, after I closed my eyes, I found that no one, but three souls were waiting in my dreams. They were my parents and sister. They told me that they didn't hate me for what I did. Instead they tried to understand. They didn't manage to do it but they tried. And before going away they told me that I could try calling them back into my mind from the depths of the gem when I needed help, even though the four of us knew very well that the gem is a shield against any mental calling and so that it was for sure that it was the last time I would see them. They made me feel good again after so long. After the agony that endured a century my pain was gone, just for a minute but it was gone. I felt really good." The tears stopped as his speech but Kiba understood that Ed was trying to say something else, so he stayed silent. Suddenly the black haired boy blushed and stuttered "A-and th-that is h-how I feel wh-when I'm with you K-kiba! I feel good with you by my side."

Kiba giggled lightly and smiled. He leaned forward and kissed Ed's lips sweetly. "I feel good with you too" He replied.

He dragged Ed out of the shower, turning the water off. He grabbed two towels and threw one to Ed. The boys began to dry themselves.

"Hey Ed!" Kiba said smiling "Let's hurry. We are going on a date!"

Ed grinned toothily and softly kissed Kiba. A date?! He was on cloud nine!

**Yaaay, some more actioooon! Liked it? Ok my fater woke up a couple of times but i managed to pretend i was sleeping. So i'm kinda excited right now. Hope you like this chapter aand... nothing else to say actually. Its' 2.20 a.m. and i say goooooood Night! Love ya all! 33333333**


	18. Chapter 18

**Heeeeey Guyyyyysssss! Ehm.. I'm really sorry if i didn't post earlier but I was kinda stuck in school tests. This was the test week. Unfortunately we have it once a month and it's a lot of studying to go through. I'm sorry because this chapter is rather short compared to the 3 previous ones. But this is all I managed to do without risking a bad grade. Chapter 20 is going to be definitely longer. AND for chapter 21 i have a surprise for youuu. But you'll have to wait until Monday probably! Or even the day after. Sorry again 3. Have a good read!**

_Kiba giggled lightly and smiled. He leaned forward and kissed Ed's lips sweetly. "I feel good with you too" He replied._

_He dragged Ed out of the shower, turning the water off. He grabbed two towels and threw one to Ed. The boys began to dry themselves._

_"Hey Ed!" Kiba said smiling "Let's hurry. We are going on a date!"_

_Ed grinned toothily and softly kissed Kiba. A date?! He was on cloud nine!_

Ed was sitting on the couch, waiting for Kiba to come downstairs. He hadn't his hood, coat and clothes on as usual. Since his clothes were still wet from the rain, he borrowed some from Kiba's closet. Now he wore a black t-shirt, that the brunette used to wear when he was 16 and a pair of blue jeans. Obviously they were very tight too, and they highlighted his butt. When Ed noticed he understood why Kiba wanted to chose them himself. His hairs were messy…er then usual and some of the black locks fell onto his brown eyes. He lifted them up and sighed. Kiba was really taking his time to get ready. Ed looked at the watch -yes it was Kiba's too- on his wrist. 9.30 p.m. read the screen. It was getting late. Too late to dine and since both of them had skipped lunch and did lot of… physical activity, his stomach was angrily growling at him. And he was ready to bet that his boyfriend's was like this too. "_This is enough_" he thought to himself "_If he is not down here in less than 30 seconds I'll go up there and take him down here myself!_" The black haired boy began to count on the tip of his fingers. "One, two, three…" he whispered.

"… thirty!" he exclaimed. "Kiba" he yelled "get down here right now, or else I'll be getting you myself!"

In the very same second he stopped talking, Kiba moved his first step down on the stairs. "I'm arriving Ed. Close your eyes!" he said, continuing his descent. Ed did as he was told and he heard Kiba's paces on the steps. [I apologize for the abuse of the word step but I don't know any synonymous!]. When the black haired boy felt something warm onto his lips he was tempted to open his eyes and look at his gorgeous boyfriend. When the warm sensation was gone, he heard the brunette's voice. "Now you can open your eyes!" Kiba said, cheerfully and happily. Ed slowly cracked his eyelids open. He then saw Kiba and his jaw dropped to the ground. He was wearing a green t-shirt that was as tight as possible without choking him and emphasized the already well defined muscles on his chest and his biceps. His pants were even tighter light gay jeans, so tight that Ed could swear he could almost see through them. His thighs muscles were well noticeable through the fine fabric and Ed saw that Kiba's crotch was slightly highlighted. The pants got just a bit larger around the brunette's calves. He wore a pair of blue shoes [You know the 'L.A. Trainers'? Just like those shoes]. Ed was literally drooling over him. Kiba noticed that and smirked. He took a step forward and ,sing his right hand, he wiped the saliva away from his boyfriend's face. Then he bent forward and kissed Ed tenderly.

"How do I look Ed? Good?" He asked, cockily, already knowing the answer.

"You know you always look good Kiba!" Ed replied "But the words 'As awesome as a God' wouldn't be enough to describe how you look into my eyes in this moment"

Kiba chuckled. "I knew that you would have said that! Was it worth the time I spent getting ready, Ed?"

The other boy nodded, then spoke. "Yes! It was actually worth every single second you spent!" Ed answered, still staring at his boyfriend. "And I?" He asked, out of the blue "How do I look Kiba?"

Instead of answering Kiba put his hand on Ed's nape and, pressing it forward, crushed their lips together. They deepened the kiss, tasting each other's mouth and tongue, but ,after no more than a minute, Kiba pulled back and laid a finger on Ed's lips to stop him from both talking and kissing again. Then he said, explaining "We have to stop. Well at least I need to stop or else I think that I will rip my jeans apart…". He blushed while saying that. Ed looked down and chuckled lightly. "By the way" Kiba added "You look beautiful Ed. More than everyone I have ever seen."

"You are so sweet Kiba!" Ed's smile went wider and toothy as his boyfriend was done talking.

"Stop saying that Ed!" Kiba exclaimed "I'm not sweet!"

"But you ARE sweet Kiba! And not only to me. I know that you try your best to be kind and gentle to everyone around you" Ed stated " The fact that you try to be a nice person to everyone is good. And your kindness doesn't make you look less masculine, it just makes you the sweetest person I've ever met. You do not have to be ashamed of that ok? That is a really nice part of you!"

"Do you think so?" Kiba asked, lowering his voice a bit.

"Yes Kiba. I do not only think so, but I know so." Ed answered to the brunette.

"And you think that I am masculine too, huh?". Kiba put a half perverted grin on his face.

Ed blushed. "Yes" He replied " I think so!". He blushed even deeper.

Kiba kissed him again, sweetly. When their lips parted, the brunette said "Now listen to me Ed! We have to go right now or we will be left foodless. And the two of us are hungry, aren't we?". Both of their stomachs groaned at the simple mention of the word food and Kiba's grin went wider. The boys exited the house and got to 'Ichiraku's' ramen shop and Kiba ordered four bowls of ramen to take away. After he paid, he and Ed made their way to Konoha Forest, just outside the village. They advanced in the forest and soon they got into a small, treeless meadow, right in the middle of the woods. The sky was now cloudless and the stars and the moon drove away the darkness in the glade with their soft yet cold and silvery shine. The boys sat down on the green grass, facing each other. Kiba unpacked the ramen bowls and gave Ed two of them, along with two chopsticks. Then he got his two bowls. The two boys began eating without much ado, tasting the wonderful flavor of the noodles, that the sense of hunger they felt only helped to make even taste better. The first two bowls didn't last long actually, for both Kiba and Ed were eating with impetus just to silence the loud growl their stomachs were making, whilst the boys tried to taste the last two bowls instead of just inhaling them into their stomachs, at least trying to assimilate the flavor of the meal. Soon, fourb empty ramen bowls laid next to Kiba and Ed.

The black haired boy sighed contently. "I needed that so much! Besides it was really good. No wonder that Naruto is always eating there." Ed exclaimed. Then added "Anyway I haven't said 'Thank you' for paying my ramen bowls yet. You really didn't have to!"

Kiba giggled and grinned. "Well" he replied "I felt a bit guilty about those two meals you paid for me after our training sessions. And moreover, what kind of terrible boyfriend would I be if I didn't even pay for my boyfriend's dinner when we are out on a date?"

Ed smiled softly to him and laid down on the grass, facing the sky and gesturing Kiba to lay next to him. The brunette did so and put his arm around his boyfriend's shoulder. The black haired boy rolled on his side to face Kiba and nestled his head into the brunette's chest, sighing happily. Kiba's arms moved to encircle the whole Ed and not only his shoulders.

"You know what Kiba?" he whispered "You make me feel… good. Well I don't feel only good, to be precise. Geez… I don't know how can I explain that. It's kind of strange actually because I'm hundreds of times, even thousands I think, stronger than you but when you hug me, when I am into your strong grip, I feel secure, protected, good… normal. Just like a normal person. Not Raised, the guardian; not Edward the killer of his own kind; just Ed, Kiba's boyfriend. Nothing more and nothing less. And I do not desire to be anyone else."

Kiba tightened his hug onto his boyfriend. "Ed" he said "I really… don't know what to say. You left me speechless. Literally."

"Then don't say anything" Ed stated while rolling once more to lay on top of Kiba. He leaned down, slowly, approaching Kiba's lips slowly and opening his own slightly. But with a sudden thrust of his waist, the brunette flipped Ed, switching their positions. Now he was topping the black haired boy.

"I like it more when we are like this Ed" The brunette stated, smirking. Then he leaned down. Before their lips crushed Ed managed to whisper "Me too, Kiba"

It was a long, passionate and deep, really deep, kiss. The tongues danced, intertwined, into the two boys' mouths, matching a silent rhythm that was beating loudly into the boyfriend's heads. They melted into the kiss, eager to establish a deeper bond with each other. But both of them knew, down deep in their hearts, that this wasn't the night in which their physical bond would have gone further. But their mental bond was growing bigger and bigger, none of them really noticing that the feelings for the other were now blossoming fully, showing all of their might. They continued kissing for a while. When their lips parted their gazes were locked together. But they didn't manage to speak. Not even this time they told what they felt deep inside them to the other. None of them managed to break the wall of embarrassment and silence. But said wall was now thinner then the first time they felt it. It was about to be broken.

Suddenly Ed let out a yawn, despite how hard he tried to hold it back, and tiredness got into his eyes. Kiba's eyes was soon pierced with the same shade too.

"Listen *yawn* Ed" Kiba murmured " We are both sleepy. No one ever comes here. What about we spen the night together here? Just sleeping. Just me and you. And that four ramen bowls over there"

"Yes Kiba" Ed whispered back drowsily " I'd love it, but you will have to be my cushion once more."

Kiba giggled lightly and softly smiled to Ed "Of course Ed. I will do it gladly. But just because it's you". Then the brunette rolled again to lay on his back, next to Ed. The two boys hugged tight and the black haired boy's head laid on the brunette's muscular chest again. Both the boys sighed happily.

"Night" Kiba murmured.

"G' Night Kiba" Ed whispered back

Then they closed their eyelids, unconsciously putting a smile on their faces again, like the last time they slept together. Before falling asleep Ed thought "This had been really a very good first date".

**SO guys? Liked it? It's full of tenderness without any doubt, isn't it? And will the two boys be able to break the wall of silence that there is between them? Who knows? You'll have two wait just a few chapters to know. **

**Well... hope you liked it. If you did please leave a review. It would be great! And Kind too. And it will brighten up my day too. Love you readers 333333333**

**BYEEEEEE!**


	19. Chapter 19

**HI Guys! How are you? long time no see. I'm sorry but my internet connection decided to let me down and crushed down. Fuck! But i've managed to write a lot (on paper). So now i have more chapters ready to be writed down on computer. Yay! So... i don't know what to say. I'm really sorry again for not uploading. Besides I still don't get any review and this is sad. I promise i'll be writing better so i can get a review. This is my objective now... Just kidding my objective is to entertain you. Even though getting reviews would be good. Have a good reading!**

_The two boys hugged tight and the black haired boy's head laid on the brunette's muscular chest again. Both the boys sighed happily._

_"Night" Kiba murmured._

_"G' Night Kiba" Ed whispered back_

_Then they closed their eyelids, unconsciously putting a smile on their faces again, like the last time they slept together. Before falling asleep Ed thought "This had been really a very good first date"_

"Chirp" a sparrow tweeted into his ear. "Chirp" the bird emitted the annoying noise again. Kiba cracked his eyelids open, groaning. The sun was shining up high in the sky and the light was warming him. Kiba yawned, still half asleep, and was about to stretch his arms and legs when he noticed that he was still hugging Ed and that his legs were intertwined with his boyfriend's. Kiba smiled and looked at the other boy, that was lightly snoring.

"_Aww_" he thought to himself "_He is so cute. Pity that we have to go and I have to wake him up now._" He put his hand gently on the black locks of his boyfriend, stroking them lightly. "Ed" he called softly. No answer. "Ed, it's high time you wake up. I'm sorry but we have to go home now."

"Five more minutes mum" he answered with the cutest voce Kiba had ever heard "This is the most comfortable pillow I have ever slept on, let me rest five more minutes. Please"

Kiba chuckled at the sentence that Ed had just pronounced. Now he even felt guilty to wake him up. He sighed. "Ed" he whispered softly "I'm not your mum. I'm your boyfriend, remember? And even though I don't dislike being your pillow we have to go home now."

All of a sudden Ed's head quickly shot up from Kiba's chest and tilted to the sides. Eventually the black haired boy's eyes were caught into Kiba's chocolate ones. He ,blushing, exclaimed "Oh God! Don't tell me I have just said what I think I've said"

Kiba chuckled again and, while nodding, he tightened his grip on Ed and said "Yes, you did!".

"Oh, no!" Ed blushed even deeper, than buried his head into the brunette's chest, inhaling that beautiful scent. "Sorry for saying that Kib'. It's just that you are so comfortable, with those huge muscles on your chest. Even though you are much more than a pillow to me, I think I've never had such a good sleep in my entire life". Ed spat out the words quickly, almost really spitting.

Kiba silenced him with his index. "Don't worry 'bout that Ed" He whispered softly "It was kind of sweet you know?". Then the brunette leaned forward and kissed the black haired boy. Ed returned the kiss eagerly and parted his lips slightly, practically forcing Kiba to shove his tongue inside his mouth. But it was not so prudent to kiss like this in 'public', even though no one ever came there. So Kiba said "I think that it's better if we go home, don't you think Ed? There we can continue without any risk of being… interrupted"

"Yeah" Ed answered "That is rather a good idea. But you know what idea is even better? This one!". The black haired boy crushed his mouth against Kiba's. Their kiss deepened straightaway. Tongues intertwined in their mouths and they tasted each other's saliva once more. Ed let one hand slide down on Kiba's torso and then slipped it under the brunette's shirt. Then he made his slow way to the nipple, but as soon as he touched it, Kiba, after a soft moan, parted from the kiss.

"Ed let's continue this at my place ok? I don't feel… safe doing such things outside here. I feel exposed." Kiba pleaded and the other boy, sighing, agreed with him that they could continue later. However the black haired boy placed another soft kiss on his boyfriend's lips. "Now" he stated " we can go home!"

They released the hug they were into and Ed got up on his feet. Grabbing Kiba's hand he helped him on his feet too. The brunette kindly smiled at him for the help he just received. Not releasing Kiba's hand, Ed began to walk, heading towards the village, pulling the other boy with him. The two boyfriends walked as slow as they could, not talking and just enjoying the other's presence. They felt really good in that moment. Just a few meters before exiting the woods, Ed released of Kiba's hand. Then he turned, hugged him and gave him another soft peck on the lips. He looked straight into Kiba's chocolate eyes. He leaned forward again and gave him a soft and tender kiss on the right cheek. "Ok" he said, releasing Kiba from his strong grip "Let's go Kib'!". They sprung forward and soon after they entered the village's streets, filled with people. Some were ninjas, some were normal people, some were merchants. They slowly walked their way to 'Konoha square', the main crossroad of the whole village. It was a great, round piazza and green flowerbeds were placed symmetrically all around the borders. Big enough to fit at least fifteen thousand people -that was all of Konoha's ninjas- there were the biggest shops in the village. Kiba had always liked it and he knew each place in it by heart. He was explaining to Ed everything that popped up into his mind about that place. But the black haired boy wasn't playing attention to what his boyfriend was talking about. He felt in his heart that something was not right in the world, since they entered the piazza. But the feeling went worse and worse and, when they got more or less in the centre of the square, he finally recognized what he was feeling.

"Run" he whispered so low that, in the noise the people was making not even Kiba had heard him. Then his whisper turned into a terrorized yet firm shout. "Everyone Run! NOW!" He yelled so loud that the entire square had heard him. Everyone obeyed to that strong, terrorized and firm voice without questioning. Everyone but Kiba that, instead of following the 'order' he had been given like everyone else, just stood there, facing Ed, a surprised expression on his face. Ed grabbed his wrist, his grip was tight. So tight that it was almost painful for the brunette. "Why?" he whispered, his voice was completely filled with fear "Why didn't you run? Now you will be forced to see something terrible. It's too late to flee. Just stay silent ad don't move away by my side". Kiba nodded suddenly regretting his disobedience.

The sky got covered with clouds, black dark clouds, all of a sudden. A thunder resounded in the heavy, moist air. Flashes began to light the now almost black sky. Another thunder in the air. Then twelve lightnings hit the ground around the two boys. From the impact points, twelve winged figures raised from the ground. They wore golden cloacks and hoods, as golden were the wings on their back. Kiba didn't need any explanation about who they were. Guardians. Other Guardians. "_But why are they here?_" he thought to himself, wondering the possible causes into his mind.

"Shit!" Ed cursed " This is turning out worse than I thought Kiba. As soon as I tell you something you'll have to do it straightaway. Got it? It's a matter of life and death. They are not kidding.". The brunette just nodded.

The twelve golden guardians talked all together, all of their voices melting into one. It was untruthfully sweet and that was creepy. "Guardian Raiser" they said " Do you know why we are here?"

"No, Superior Guardians" The black haired boy answered slowly "But before you tell me the cause of this "unexpected visit, may I ask you a favor?"

"Go ahead, Guardian Raiser, speak your mind." A slight shade of annoyance got into their 'sweet' voice.

"Superior Guardians, could you let me guide this boy here" he said pointing to the brunette with his index " whose name is Kiba Inuzuka, out of our circle?". The golden Guardians stayed silent for ten second before nodding slowly. Ed'h hand reached for Kiba's wrist and grabbed it. He led the boy out of the circle the twelve Guardians formed around them. He helped him sitting on the ground. "Now stay here and don't move for any reason in this world. Got it?" Ed asked even though it was more of an order than a question. Kiba nodded, afraid that his voice would fail him, so much he was scared. Ed walked back into the circle.

"I am ready Superior Guardians" He stated before pulling his hood off. "As a sign of respect I show you my face to You." Then, in his right hand, a golden dagger materialized and with it he made a deep cut in his left hand. Blood drops quickly dripped to the ground and soon the wound closed. "As a sign of my loyalty to the Light I give my blood to one of her worlds."

The twelve Guardians nodded their approval and they spoke again " Fine, Guardian Riser, we accept your respect and confirm your loyalty. Now let the interrogation begin.". Suddenly four chains emerged from the ground, two of them wrapped around his wrists and the other to wrapped around his ankles. The chains forced Ed to kneel and the Superior Guardians formed a line in front of him.

"Riser" they said "we have come here to understand why you didn't accomplish your quest yet. You had to bond to this world and then move on and awaken the Light. Can you explain the reason of your actions?"

"Yes I can" Ed answered, his voice trembling.

"Is there a valid reason for your delay, Riser?"

"Yes, there is a valid reason. But perhaps it won't be good enough for you. It's valid enough for me though"

"Then explain us what this reason is, so that we can judge and comment on your actions."

"I don't want to awaken the Light. At least not until she wants so. And you yourself told me that the Light wants to speak only and solely to me. We all know very well that I am the chosen one. And she never told me to awaken her or even to bond to every world."

"You tiny brat!" anger was now inside the Guardian's voice "Let us judge what the Light's words mean. We are the sages and the elders. We are billion years old. You exist since merely a century. You will need at least a hundred thousand years to gather enough knowledge to became the true Chosen One. Don't you even try to compare to the figure that the Chosen One represents. You are far away from that." They had progressively calmed down a bit. "Understood, Riser?"

Ed's shoulders were shaking from terror as he answered, stuttering "Y-yes Superior Guardians"

"Is that all or there is another reason for your delay you haven't told us yet?" The Guardians asked.

"Actually… ehm…" Ed stuttered "There is another thing, Superior Guardians, that kept me from completing my mission. But I'd rather not speak about it. I was wondering if one of You may read my mind to learn the other reason, instead of making me say it out loud". Ed was now practically begging.

Without answering one of the golden Guardians moved a step forward and laid his hand on Ed's forehead. He closed his eyes and read the little Guardian's mind. When he opened his eyelids he turned and mentally communicated to his comrades what he learned. "That reason" they said after a few seconds of thinking "is not valid to us, Riser, but we understand you. And we will be compassionate. We forgive your delay. However that reason remains not valid and you know it."

"Yes, I do, Superior Guardians but I had to make you aware of that." Ed stated.

The chains disappeared and Ed go back on his feet. The twelve guardians surrounded him again. "You will have to officiate the bonding ceremony right now, Riser. We will raise the four Pillrs of the World for you so that you can easily make your bond. That is your duty now. After that we will decide what your duty will be."

"Yes Superior Guardians." Ed agreed "But allow me to bring the boy with me. He didn't flee when he had to. Now he must see all. May I bring him with me?"

"Your request is accepted Raiser. Go get him" They said, calmly.

Ed walked to Kiba and grabbed his wrist, helping him on his feet. The black haired boy started to pull him but Kiba opposed. "What are you doing Ed?" He asked, angrily. No answer. That just made him mad. "What are you doing Raised. Or better… Raiser?" He hissed, infusing his words with as much hatred and anger he could. Ed tilted his head towards him slightly. Enough to make Kiba notice a tear rolling down on his cheek. Ed's expression was hurt, deeply hurt.

"Kiba" he whispered firmly " Please I need you. I'm sorry that I partially lied to you about my name, but there is a valid reason. I'll explain everything later, but now I need you to bear the pain that awaits me. Don't leave me now. Please stay, don't go away. Be there for me once more. And don't call me like that anymore, I hate it."

Kiba's expression softened as he understood that Ed was just trying to protect him from the Superior Guardians. He smiled softly to his boyfriend, than he said "Ok Ed. I'll come with you. But you owe me an explanation. Detailed"

"I swear I'll explain. On my own stained, sore and filled with sin soul." Ed said, while pulling him in the circle again. "I'm ready for the bonding ceremony, Superior Guardians. Let's go." He stated.

The twelve superior guardians, hearing that words, nodded. They grabbed each other's hand, closing the circle. Then they began to murmur imperceptibly. Their voices sounded full of power, as their words. The earth itself began to shake at the sound of their whispers. All of a sudden a piece of the ground, perfectly round and big enough to fit the fourteen of them, split from the soil and began floating and lifting up in the air. When it stopped the twelve Superior Guardians spread their wings, releasing of the hands, and flew away divided into groups of three. Kiba walked to the border of the floating piece of dirt they were standing on an looked down. It was about one kilometer high from the solid ground. So jumping down was surely not an option. The twelve Golden figures yelled loudly, saying "We are the Superior Guardians, by the virtue of our power, World, lift your pinnacles so that a bond with another Guardian can be made for yours is dead."

The Earth began to quake and shake harder than before, even violently this time. Four stone pinnacles emerged from the ground, growing higher and higher every second. Eventually, after they had topped the piece of floating ground at least by five hundred meters, they stopped.

"Let the bonding ceremony begin Raiser. Do it on your own or we'll have to force you to do so." The twelve Guardians yelled. Two chains erupted from the ground again and tied Ed's ankles to the ground. The black haired boy sighed heavily.

"Kiba" he whispered "I'm sorry about this. I wish you never had to see something like this. I've been selfish bringing you up there and I've been stupid because I lied to you and tried to hide this part of me from you. I already promised that I'll explain everything but… will you forgive me for this?"

"You are already been forgiven, the same moment you talked to me down there. But I agree Ed. You have been, indeed, selfish and stupid. You are not free from every vice, like everyone. But I forgive you for those things too. Now let's get over this shit quickly so that I can show you the prove of my forgiveness."

"Thanks Kiba" Ed whispered, smiling. Then he spread his arms wide open to his sides. He was facing one of the pinnacles. Behind his back there was another one and each palm of his hands were facing one of the other two.. He began to murmur something, but this time Kiba was able to understand what he said, though he didn't understand.

"Gignetai. " Ed was saying "Gignetai ws egw eimi etoimos" [If I don't go wrong in writing, it means in ancient Greek more or less something like 'Let it begin. Let it begin for I'm ready' and it's read 'Ghighnetai Ghighnetai os ego eimi etoimos]

For several minutes nothing happened but the black haired boy continued murmuring that mantra, imperturbable. Than all of a sudden, the surface of the pinnacles began to bubble and a chain erupted from each pinnacle. They were pointing Ed and reaching him at a worrying speed. Kiba understood what was just about to happen to his boyfriend. "Ed" he called "Tell me that what I think it's going to happen will not happen"

"If you are thinking of raindrops made out of honey you are surely wrong. But if you are thinking about me feeling a lot of pain you are right. I'm warning you. You must not touch me. You may not survive the contact with such an energy." Ed responded back to the brunette.

As soon as he had stopped talking the four chains pierced his skin. Well more than 'piercing' they melted with it, sinking inside him. One in the stomach, one in the lower back, and two in the palm of the hands. Kiba noticed that Ed was shaking. Then the chains began to glow with a green light and Ed let out a howl of pain, his blood was staring to drip from the melting points.

"Waaagh!" He yelled, and then he clenched his teeth to stop screaming. A shout from the Superior Guardians reached their ears.

"Shift you shape, Riser!" they were saying "Do it now or you won't be able to bear the pain. Do the shapeshifting now!"

"NO!" Ed yelled back, his voice cracked by the atrocious pain he was feeling inside him "I don't want Kiba to see me like that. I don't want to make him run from me."

"Guardian Riser, this is an order. Do that goddamn shapeshifting now and complete the bond. Your suffering will end soon" They replied. It was not a question.

Ed sighed and let out a soft little sob. "Kiba" He whispered "I'm sorry about this. Just… know that I'll be ready to understand if you feel like running away from me after what you will see.". Then the black haired boy roared. But it was not due to the pain. It was more like an animalistic roar, a wild and feral one. Slowly his hands and finger mutated into paws. His nails narrowed and became claws. His skin grew black hairs all over it until they covered his body entirely, just like a fur coat. His body began to grow bigger and bigger until he was double his normal size. His face was now slightly prominent, like a wolf muzzle. A pair of wings sprouted from his back. The feathers on them were of a deep red, with some grains of gold here and there. All the clothes had been, of course, ripped apart, but there were no reproductive parts in his body. A long tail grew from the final vertebra of his spine. It was long, black with a single spot of white on the top of it, and it had no tailfins. Finally a golden waistband materialized around his [guess what] waist. Pinned on it there were the golden sword he used in the war and the blood stained gold dagger he used minutes before to cut his hand. The creature let out a raging growl. Blood stopped to pour from the chains' melting points and the green glow was soon absorbed into the black furry body. Kiba stared in terror at the creature that once was his boyfriend. He wanted to back off, but he obviously couldn't unless he wanted to die so he just stayed there, dead scared and staring at the creature.

Suddenly in front of the creature a woman appeared. She was naked and she glowed with the same green colors as the chains. When she spoke Kiba was shocked by her almost masculine and serious voice.

"You" she said "Are Riser, the Guardian, am I right?". The creature nodded. "You are also Edward, the artificial guardian, I can sense it. You are the killer of his own kind, right?". Another silent nod. "You killed your own world. He was one of my brothers. You took him away, and that was wrong. I should kill you right now but you did what you did because there was no other way to save all the other worlds from my previous guardian. And that lessens you mistake. For that I will not refuse the bond. But I will require a price for it." The woman stared at Kiba with a delighted and evil grin on her face. "I'll take someone precious to you" she stated, pointing at Kiba with her index "I'll take him."

Ed's growled ragingly and loudly as he twisted his body, breaking all the chains. He jumped on the woman, pinning her neck to the ground and tightened his grip. Then he spoke and that made Kiba smile. Because instead of a terrible, raucous and cavernous voice, which was what he expected from the creature, he heard Ed's soft voice. The brunette's fears faded away in just a second. He was still his boyfriend. Even under a ton of black fur he was still Ed, the shy and tender person he met. Kiba felt a bit ashamed as he realized he had been afraid of him. That creature was still Ed, and nothing would have changed that.

"Not him" The winged creature said "You will not lay even one of your fingers on him"

"How did you manage to break the chains I imposed you? Ah… never mind. I won't be taking him But I still require a price."

"I offer you the souls of my parents to save his'." Ed stated and Kiba's eyes went wide with surprise. The creature unpinned the woman from the ground. As she got up she went near to Ed's ear and whispered to him, too low for Kiba to hear "Is he really that… Do you really love him that much Raiser?"

"Yes, I'd die to save him and I'd do it gladly" Ed whispered back "But I haven't told him yet. I'm afraid that I'll scare him if I do so. Don't tell him anything and let me decide what to do. Now take your souls and conclude the bond."

The women chuckled. She said, this time out loud "I was wrong about you Raiser. You are not the heartless creature I thought. And in order to apologize to you for my judging mistake, I'll not require any price for the bond. You are now my guardian.". She laid her index on Ed's forehead and soon she was absorbed into it. The four pinnacled just crumbled into dust and the wind brought them away. The black furry creature began to morph back into the human it was. Into the boy that Kiba knew. The brunette sprung forward and hugged him tight. The other boy returned the hug but pulled back soon.

"It's not over yet Kiba." He said, coldly "Wait just a few more minutes and the Ed you know will be back completely. I just have to make these golden bastards go away."

It was a matter of second before the Guardians surrounded them again. "Well done, Raiser" they said "Now you shall move into the Void Room and then…"

"No!" Ed shouted "I won't be waking the Light until she tells me to do so. You will not command me any further."

"How do you dare little brat!?" They spat out in anger.

"I dare because I am the chosen one. I dare because I alone am more powerful than the twelve of you, even when you are all together. I submitted to you because I respected your authority but now my loyalty goes just to the Light. I'm sick of you. Go away. Now!" He yelled to them. "Go now! Before I decide to turn evil and banish you all!"

"You wouldn't dare…" They said but fear was making his way into their voice.

"Want to make a bet? Go away. Go away in this moment!"

"The Supreme Guardian won't like this Raiser. He will punish you."

"Well, tell that that old beardy guy that I am waiting for him right here. Send him to me if you dare" Ed howled.

Suddenly the twelve golden Guardians disappeared and the clouds in the sky soon did the same, along with them. The sunlight warmed the two boys on the floating soil again. Ed turned and hugged Kiba, burying his face into his chest, inhaling the brunette's fantastic scent. "So you are not sacred of… of me?" He asked, with trembling voice.

"No I'm not. Well, actually at the beginning I was a bit frightened but after you had talked I did recognize you and… well… I realized that the Ed I knew was still in there, that just your body changed but that your mind was still the same. And my fears disappeared."

"Thanks Kiba" Ed whispered softly "You are making me really happy right now."

"You are welcome Ed" Kiba chuckled "Now… what about putting this piece of floating ground back into the place where it belongs? I'm starting to feel weird. And as soon as we get down we go back to my place. I think that you owe me an explanation."

"Yes" The black haired boy giggled "But you'll have to wait a second. I'm naked". With that Ed released the hug and snapped his fingers. His clothes, shoes, hood and cloak appeared in his hands. Both boys chuckled lightly. Ed quickly got dressed and kissed Kiba's cheek. Meanwhile the piece of floating soil was making his way down to the ground. When they saw the entire population of Konoha, Hokage included, gatherea around the missing piece of earth in the piazza Ed sighed.

"I think you'll have to wait a few minutes more Kiba."

**So guys? Tell me if you liked it. Anyways if you have any suggestion to do or anything to say to me just tell it to my by PM. Ok... nothin more to say i guess. I hope you enjoyed it. Oh Right! Chapter 20 will be shorter than this (1500-2000 words or like) But chapter 21... eheheh. It will be a surprise. Byee!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello guys! How are you? I'm a bit late, sorry. But hey, my high school isn't just the easiest! Actually i'm in the most difficult one in my city! So you can figure out how hard it can get sometimes. Bat now my homeworks are all over for at least today! SO i'm writing and posting again. Yayyy! I finished writing chapter 21 at lunch today! But i don't think i'll post it before Wednesday becasue i've called someone to fix my internet connection at home and he says that i won't be working before Wednesday. In fact i'm updating from my friend's place.**

**Thank you Phil! Thank you! I dedicate this chapter to him! Have a good read.**

_Ed quickly got dressed and kissed Kiba's cheek. Meanwhile the piece of floating soil was making his way down to the ground. When they saw the entire population of Konoha, Hokage included, gathered around the missing piece of earth in the piazza Ed sighed._

_"I think you'll have to wait a few minutes more Kiba."_

Ed put his hood on again, taking a step back from Kiba. "Listen" he called for his boyfriend " I think you already know this but just to be sure: don't answer any question about anything that happened up there. Always remember that unless I say so you don't know me. You never trained with me and never even met me. You just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong moment. I don't know if I'll have to reveal something about me but be sure that I'll never say something about us. Your… well, now it's ours, secret is safe. One last thing: don't tell anything about my… sin, ok? I don't think I'd reveal it anyways but it's my choice, so please don't talk about that. But you can tell them everything else if you need so to be safe. Got it?". When Kiba nodded, Ed added "I'm sorry if I'm being so cold to you right now Kiba but I need all of my brain focused on my self-control and on staying calm and cool, if I want to get us out of this situation without doing something that both you and me would regret." The brunette nodded again, the serious look on his face softened as he sneaked his mouth under the black hood and kissed Ed's cheek tenderly to show his approval and gratitude to his boyfriend.

Two minutes later the piece of floating ground inserted back into his socket on the earth. The very same instant it stopped to float, four ANBUs surrounded the black coated guardian and Sakura sprung forward, grabbing Kiba and dragging him away. She made him sit on the ground and checked his body for any type of injury. "Kiba are you alright?" She asked worriedly. Surprisingly to her, he did not have even a single cut. In fact Kiba shook his head to answer the pink haired girl's question. The brunette stood up on his feet to show her he was uninjured and safe. Then he looked back to Ed, which, hood still on his head, surrounded by the four ninjas, was looking at the Hokage. Tsunade was standing right in front of him.

"Sakura!" She shouted "Is Kiba alright?"

"Yes Miss Tsunade" The girl answered back "He is not injured at all. Not even a single cut on his skin"

"Well then" Tsunade lowered her voice, she was speaking to Ed now "I guess that my attentions now are all for you Pring. But before we talk, wouldn't it be nice to look at each other's face? Get that hood off your face.". Her voice was calm, but everyone know that it could have gone angry anytime soon. When no answer came from the black coated man, she made a gesture to the four ninjas surrounding Ed. "Get it off!" She ordered them. And the ANBUs lifted their right hands to grab the black fabric and pull it down.

"Touch me and you will soon have your hands sliced from your arms" He stated matter-of-factly. The ninjas didn't stop nor slowed at all. Ed sighed sadly. In just a second four right hands fell to the ground, parted from the arms and four bleeding ANBUs, that were holding the injured limbs, soon followed them.

Kiba covered his mouth in both horror and disbelief. No way that Ed, his Ed, his boyfriend, just sliced, cold bloodedly, four hands. However after no more than a second Ed kneeled and took the four hands in his arms. He got hold of one of the injured ANBUs' arms and, murmuring again in that strange language, moved the hand nearer to his owner. The hand surprisingly began to glow green and hovered back on the arm it belonged to. Ed did the same for the other three ninjas. Kiba smiled. He meant no harm to anyone. He just wanted them to stop. "Maybe he has been a bit too rough, but it worked. He healed them instantly after all" Kiba thought. Then Ed took his hood off, showing his face to everyone. "Sorry for that, guys" he managed to say before falling on all fours and vomiting bile and gastric acids, for nothing else was in his stomach. "I hate hurting people" he said before giving in another loud retch. After that he managed to stand firmly on his feet again. He was panting hard, and everyone was looking at him, wide eyes for surprise. But Tsunade herself was the most surprised of them all. Her jaw was literally on the ground in that moment.

"H-how the Hell did you do that?" she managed to stutter after a while "There is no way in the world!"

"Surely not a way I can teach you, if you really want to know." Ed answered the Hokage's unspoken question " But if you want to know why… it was because I just wanted them to stop. They didn't deserve to be mutilated for the rest of their lives. And I also felt guilty."

No reply came from the surprised woman. She just stood, silent and still, staring to the now unhooded boy, which stared back, waiting for the questions that the woman surely had to ask.

However Tsunade needed a few minutes to get her temper (and her jaw) back. She took a deep breath and then she talked. "Sir" she stated in a very formal voice " Honestly talking, I think that you are threat to this village and to his inhabitants. To be convinced of the opposite I'll have to ask some questions to you."

"Miss Tsunade" Ed replied, smiling " Honestly talking, I think that you'd be a fool not asking me anything about me, at least right now. Actually I think that you should have done it a month ago, even if I wouldn't have answered in that circumstances. I want you to know that I'll give you answers as true as possible. But I have to warn you: I may keep something hidden from you. There are some things that are meant to stay unknown. At least unknown by you."

"Well then I'll start asking if you don't mind" She said. The other gave her the go ahead by nodding. "First question: who the hell are you?" Tsunade asked to the black haired boy in front of her.

"I'm Edward an I'm seventeen. I'm human but I'm not from this world, even though I just established a bond with it." The boy answered calmly.

"You are not from this world?"

"No, I'm from another one. But I'm human just like you or everyone else here."

"Well… let aside the fact that I don't believe in other worlds, how comes that you can perform travels between the worlds and we don't even know about their existence?"

"It's because I'm a Guardian. The Guardians are particular living beings that had been given special powers, such as the one I used to perform the healing I did minutes ago to… fix the results of my stupid actions and of my impatience. I exist to be the Guardian of my home-world. Or at least I thought so."

"Why aren't you protecting your world then? And, since your purpose is not what you thought, what is it then?"

"My world does no longer need protection." Ed muttered averting his gaze from Tsunade's penetrating glare. "And the purpose I was created for was aweakening the Light"

"The Light?" The Hokage's eyes were now thrilled and filled with curiosity "What is it, Edward?"

"The creator of life and existence itself. Now it's sleeping due to the tiredness that the creation of the Universe from the Void requested. She is deep asleep and still she can sense everything that happens in her worlds." Ed stated, amused by his own description of the Light.

"Why would you wake her? And why it must be you to wake her?"

"I do not want to wake her, let's make it clear. The other Guardians want to wake her. And it must be me because I am the Chosen One. I'm different from all the other Guardians. I was not created direclìtly from the Light. I was created, not long ago, by the other Guardians. Every one of them gave me a fraction of their powers to make me a Guardian. I'm the strongest of them and I had a bond with every world except this, which I've bonded to no more than 10 minutes ago . And the Light spoke to me. I'm the only Guardian that ever heard her voice. Only once the Light had talked, during her sleep and she chose me to talk to. She said 'It's not your fault'. Nothing more."

"Why would the other Guardians wake the Light?"

"Actually I don't know it. I never thought about it because I never had, and still not have, any intent of waking her unless she asks me to do so. After all I'm the Chosen One and if I don't hear it with my own ears I won't believe that she asked me to wake her. And since no Guardian can outclass my powers, they can't force me to wake her."

"Why the other Guardians had to create you? Didn't your world have a guardian?"

"Yes but… he went mad, no one knows why. He let the world to himself and war and disease spred all over it. It was awful. And so the other Guardians banished him and I was created soon after"

"Why he had to be banished?" Tsunade asked curiously "You could have just waited for his death."

"The Guardians are immortal. They remain like that unless another Guardian sucks their power away and banishes them to the Void that is between worlds. That is what I did to defeat Madara. I banished him and the Void consumed his very soul and body. He does no longer exist."

"Why did you bond to this world? Doesn't it have a guardian too?"

"He was Madara. But he went mad and hungry for power. He wanted to gain control over all the worlds. He attacked my world too, trying to gather souls to engorge his power. Bit not a soul was stolen from my world. Not even one. I protected them well" His voice went slowly lower as he said that " So I did what I have to do and since my world does no longer need protection I came here to be the new Guardian of this world."

"Why does your world 'no longer need protection'?" She asked repeating his words.

"That is none of your business Miss Tsunade." He answered, now in his voice there was a glimpse of anger.

"Ok" Tsunade replied quickly, worried that the answer could have made Edward angry "Chill Edward. I'm not going to ask anything else about that topic. Are you naked under that cloak?"

"No! I'm human I said! I know the basics of decency and prudery, just like you!" Ed said, blushing a bit "Besides… my t-shirt got ripped apart during the bonding ceremony. So I'm now shirtless."

"Then open the cloak. I have to see if you have any weapon under it. Is that ok?" She asked.

Ed spread the black fabric open as a response. No weapon were under there. But he forgot that he was shirtless. The gem was visible, glowing on his thin yet muscular chest. As Tsunade saw that, a shine of acknowledgement. Everything was now clear to her.

"I have one last question Edward." She said, slowly. "But I need you to answer this. I must know the answer." She added, solemnly.

"Fine Miss Tsunade, agreed. I will answer this question. Tell me what it is and let's get over it. Quickly." Ed replied, facepalming himself softly.

"How many of them there were?" Tsunade asked, smirking evilly.

Ed blinked, surprised at the senseless question he just heard. "I don't think I understood the question Miss Tsunade. Could you repeat it?" He asked politely.

"How many of the inhabitants of your world died by your hand?" Tsunade asked again.

Ed's eyes went wide with terror. "H-how did you know that?" He stuttered, terrified by the discover made by the woman. " Who told you? How can you possibly deduce it?". Tears were pressing at the corner of his eyes, but he shoved them back with all the willpower he was capable to gather in that moment.

"I'm the most famous medic ninja in this world. I've seen many people dying while I was trying to heal them. You think that I've never seen a soul float away from a corpse? The glowing that enlightens the gem on your necklace is unmistakable. How many of them you killed?"

A shiver ran down Ed's spine. "Seven billions" he murmured so low that no one heard it. He repeated it, shouting this time "SEVEN BILLIONS OF HUMANS! EVERY SINGLE INHABITANT OF MY WORLD. ALL… MY… KIND". Tears began to roll down his cheek as he said that. Everyone let out a terrorized yelp, except Kiba, who already knew and already forgave Ed for his sin.

"Why did you do that? You were supposed to protect them, not to kill them."

"Madara had tricked me into a trap. He was about to overwhelm me" While Ed was saying that, his wings grew from his back, but now, instead of being golden, they were of a dark black color "That was the only thing left to do to stop him. But I…"

Tsunade cut him off. "Enough!" She said " I state that you are a threat not only to this village, but also to the entire universe. Arrest him!" She ordered

Ed tilted his head towards Kiba and looked in his eyes with his teary ones. Then he flew away, spreading his black wings, to Konoha forest.

The brunette was about to chase after him from the ground but he felt a hand gripping on his shoulder that kept him in place. He turned to see Tsunade with a angry expression on her face.

"Don't you think that you are going anywhere anytime soon, Kiba."

**Guys i hope you liked the chapter. And i hope that my friend will be well disposed towards me so that i can upgrade chapter 21 before Wed. I think that you will like that. It's going to be very long though. I can assure that at least. Bye Bye and love you all Guys. 333**


	21. Chapter 21

**Yooooo! I'm baaaaack. I'm back like my internet connection. I've missed you soooooo much guys! I bring with me the longest chaper i've ever wroteeeee! And i'm breaking the 40000 words barrier. Yay! And there is a surprise for you my loayal readers. LEMON, glorious, mighty, heavenly LEMON! Finally. I hope you were on the edge of your seats for it becasue i spent a lot of time writing it. I hope you'll like this chappy! Have a nice read and see you in the end comment.**

_Ed tilted his head towards Kiba and looked in his eyes with his teary ones. Then he flew away, spreading his black wings, to Konoha forest._

_The brunette was about to chase after him from the ground but he felt a hand gripping on his shoulder that kept him in place. He turned to see Tsunade with a angry expression on her face._

_"Don't you think that you are going anywhere anytime soon, Kiba."_

They were in the Hokage's office right now. Tsunade was behind her desk, sitting on her chair and Kiba was standing in front of her. She looked straight into his eyes before asking "Kiba what did you know about all this stuff and about Edward, I mean before he told it out loud to every single ninja in Konoha's square.

"Everything. I knew everything." The brunette lowly whispered, answering.

"And would you mind explaining me why you knew everything before we did? And also why you didn't come here straightaway and told everything to me, so that I could make the village safe?" She asked again.

"Because he is… he… I…" Kiba shut his mouth again, wishing he had stayed silent.

"He is?" Tsunade asked tentatively. When the brunette didn't answer she added "Come on Kiba. I have to know. There is no one else in this room besides you and me. No one will hear a thing. No one will know a thing about what you said in there. No one but me. Tell me. He is?"

"He and I… well, he is my boyfriend." The Inuzuka answered, blushing and softly sighing while speaking. He averted his gaze from the Hokage's, trying to avoid her penetrating eyes.

"Kiba" she spoke softly " don't lie to me. No one behaves like that and keeps being boyfriend of someone after what he said… no, admitted he had done. Not if it's just a boyfriend. There is some more between you two. Is that right, Kiba?"

"I think I love him. Well, now I know it for sure." Kiba said as he started to pant heavily. Two tears rolled down his cheeks "And you have no right to judge him. He did only what he had to do!". The boy's voice raised into an angry shout as he kept on talking " You were wrong when you called him a 'monster'. He is no monster. He is kind and gentle. He was there for me when I needed to cry and talk about my sister's death. He offered me his shoulder to cry on, despite the fact that he bears a burden way more terrible than mine. His pain is the worst thing ever seen and he helped me with my sorrow without even asking me to listen to his', after. He even tried to keep me safe from all these things, trying to keep his sorrow from me, for he wanted me to avoid more pain and sadness. He is nice and lovable. He uses his powers to make the souls in his gem rest, providing them good dreams until he finds a way to give them back to the Light. He was ready to offer the souls of his parents to save mine, during the ceremony of the bond. He is not a monster. He is more human than most of us. I love him" A sob pierced through Kiba's raging words " I love him and I never told him.". His voice than went back to a sad whisper as he said "He must feel so lone and lost in the woods right now. I can't leave him like this." Another sob, though this was smaller than the previous one. " I have to go and search for him Tsunade. I have to hug him tightly and I have to feel his body resting in my arms. I need to be with him. Please, understand what I'm feeling now. He is not evil. He is just a sad and lone boy. My sad and lone boy. I must go to him Tsunade. Don't force me not to do it" Then another sob managed to find his way through Kiba's throat. The brunette closed his eyes and lifted his arms, rubbing the eyelids with his sleeve and drying the tears. One last sob was emitted by him. Then he breathed deeply and a firm and resolute expression went on his face as he looked back into Tsunade's eyes. "Let me go."

"Kiba" replied a shocked Hokage "What if he used you to get to his objective?"

"He did not. Of that I am sure. He is so powerful that he could kill us all with a bare gesture of his hands. So why would he bare such a boring thing like being with me, when instead he could have just stopped us all and made the ceremony without delays? No, he really do not mean any harm to us" Kiba stated "But if you don't trust him anyway, you can come with me in the forest searching for him, so that I can prove you everything I said?"

"I don't know Kiba" the Hokage said, pondering the brunette's idea "If you are wrong we will get instantly killed. But if you are right I have just offended not only the guardian of this world, but also our savior, the protector of the peace we earned so difficultly, one of the most powerful beings in the whole universe and, last but not the least, the person you are in love with. And that would be stupid and very wrong too." She closed her eyes and sank down, deep in her thoughts. After a few minutes of painful (for Kiba) waiting, she opened her eyelids again and told the boy that was standing in front of her "Let's go, Inuzuka. Lead the way to him"

Kiba got a really wide smile on his face, happy that he could finally go and find the person he loved. He grabbed the Hokage's wrist, not giving a buck about manners, and dragged her to the forest, rushing. When he got past the first trees he released of the Hokage and focused all his chakra into his nostrils, aiming for one single scent, ignoring all the others wild smells. He sniffed the air, inhaling it deeply. He sensed it. Soft, delicate yet wild and beautiful as usual, Ed's scent was there. The black haired boy had been there. Not more than one hour ago. The scent was going deeper into the woods. Kiba was led by the smell deep into the green forest and Tsunade followed him. Soon the brunette lost the track of his own feet, focusing his brain only on finding his boyfriend and letting his body follow his mind. Ed's scent was his road and every step he took it got stronger. He did not know how to go back. He didn't care. He could sense the other boy was near. A few more meters and…

The brunette opened his eyes, which he didn't notice he had closed and found out that he and Tsunade were now ducking into a bush. They were near a river, Kiba could clearly hear the water flowing. He could smell Ed's sorrow too. "He is there " he said, eyeing the river "Probably watching the water."

"I know Kiba" She replied "But I thought that maybe it'll be better for him if you go first and not seeing me, or else he could misjudge the situation and run away from you. And I don't want that to happen."

Kiba actually agreed with her. "Sometimes he is… a bit too emotional when sorrow takes over." He stated.

"Yes, he showed it pretty well before. Go and talk to him. Reassure him and show me the truth about him"

The brunette silently got on his feet, abandoning the bush and tiptoeing to Ed. He noticed that the black haired boy's shoulders were shaking and that he was sobbing almost imperceptibly. Kiba felt his heart sink at that view. He rushed towards his boyfriend and wrapped him in his arms from behind. "Ed" he whispered into the other boy's ear "Don't cry, I'm here with you now. I won't leave you"

Ed turned around in the brunette's arms and a little smile made his way in between the tears as he returned the hug of his boyfriend, nestling his head into Kiba's chest and sobbing louder. "I thought I'd neve see you again Kib'. I missed you so much. I don't ever want you to leave me again " The black haired boy whimpered "Promise that you'll stay here with me. Promise that you won't leave."

"Promise" Kiba whispered softly and reassuringly. Then he added " I've missed you too, Ed. I was worried about you. I felt really sad, thinking that you were here in the woods, all alone, sinking in pain."

"How could you be worried about me? You were the one that was held captive for interrogation. You were the one in danger, not me." Ed said, voice muffled by the t-shirt covering Kiba's chest.

"They are my friends Ed. My classmates, my teammates, my comrades. They would never hurt me" Kiba lied, for he knew that in Konoha they had no respect for the persons under arrest or that were being interrogated. In fact they had the best interrogation team of all the Ninja Villages.

"You are not a good liar, Kiba. How many times do I have to tell you?" Ed replied. The boy lifted his head from the brunette's chest and locked his eyes in the brunette's. He leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on the other boy's lips. "I've missed you a lot Kiba" He said after the tender kiss. Both of them smiled and then kissed again. Then, all of a sudden Ed felt the urging need to say what was in his mind from long time. He decided to break that wall of silence that was still separating them. To confess the last of his secrets. "Kiba" he called the brunette, drawing his attention "I have to confess you something. The last of the unspoken things. I hope that you'll appreciate what I have to say, because I'm very proud of it." The other boy looked at him questioningly, gesturing him to go on. "Kiba I… I…" Ed stuttered, suddenly shyness took over all the other feelings " I love you Kiba" The black haired boy was now panting hardly and blushing. "I've loved you from the very first moment I talked to you and this feeling have been growing up every second. It still continues and I hope it won't stop doing so. I love you Kiba"

The brunette smiled, softly and tenderly, and leaned forward again, placing another kiss on Ed's lips before saying "I love you too Ed. And I need you to be with me as much as you need me to be with you". Kiba hugged his boyfriend tightly and the other boy cuddled him back. Then he brunette pressed his lips on Ed's. Slowly he pulled his tongue out of his mouth, softly licking Ed's, asking him the permission of entering the black haired boy's wet cavern and deepening the kiss. The fact that the permission was given straightaway goes without even saying. But, as the two tongues began to dance silently, intertwining one with the other, the two boys heard a cough coming from behind the brunette. Their lips split reluctantly and they tilted their heads toward the source of the sound. When they saw Tsunade, standing next to a tree and looking to the ground as if it was became the most awesome thing in the world, they blushed deep red and Kiba scratched the back of his head, giggling in embarrassment.

"Soooo…" The brunette said " Are you convinced now, Tsunade? Did you realize that he is no harm to any of us and that he truly loves me?"

"Actually Kiba I'm persuaded only about the latter, but I'll let him be. At least for now. But I warn you Edward: if you even think of thinking of doing somenting less then right to anyone in this world I'll come and get you. Personally." She said, completely forgetting who she was talking to " And you won't like seeing me angry and chasing for someone. Especially of this someone is you. Got it?". The black haired boy just nodded in response. Satisfied from the response she got, the Hokage turned to go away.

"Miss Tsunade?" Kiba called for her and she turned "May you avoid telling anyone about my relationship with Ed? I'd rather keep it still hidden. I'm not ready for coming out. You know what I mean". The brunette blushed while saying that.

"Sure thing lad" The woman answered, smirking " I'm ok with your relationship and actually I don't mind gay couples at all but I think that you'll have to tell someone sooner or later. At least to your family. Your mum will be back soon. You can't avoid her."

"S-soon? But only three days passed since she got away! I thought it was a month long mission!" The brunette stuttered as he began to shake in Ed's arms.

"Right! Past is the right tense Kiba! It 'was' a month long mission. Until we discovered that Sungakure's ninjas were already working on that mission and so your mum had already tons of work done. She will be back in no time. Maybe four more days and she will be at home. Be careful, boys."

The brunette started to shake harder and managed to stutter "Tha-thanks Tsunade f-for telling me. I'll fi-figure something o-out"

Said woman didn't answer but just turned around and jumped away, back to the village, leaving the two boys alone. Kiba sighed. "Oh, shit!" he swore " I'm dead! My mum is going to kill me and then kill my lifeless body. After that she will shred it into pieces and to top it all she will make the blood, that she drew from me while killing me, bleed."

Don't worry Kib'. I'll be there supporting you." Ed said lovingly " I won't let anyone lay a finger on you to hurt you both physically or mentally. I'll protect you because I love you. I love you with every particle of my being."

Kiba looked in Ed's eyes. He was not lying. He really meant what he said. He loved him for real and the feeling was widely returned be the brunette. They kissed again, resuming back from the moment in which Tsunade interrupted them. Their tongues touched again, as the two boys melted into the kiss. They felt that this kiss was special thanks to their newfound love. When they parted, both of them were smiling happily. "I love you" they said in unison. Their smiles went wider as they heard the other one. "Hey Kib'. Let's go back to your place." The black haired boy said "I owe you an explanation and I'm so hungry that I could eat a whole cow" '_And so horny that I could eat you out!' _the boy added in his mind.

"Yes, I agree with you. And look! The sun is setting, it's getting late. Let's go" Kiba said getting hold of Ed's wrist and began dragging him back to the Inuzuka estate.

Soon after they were standing on the porch of Kiba's house. They were holding hands and the brunette boy was messing with the keys to find the right one. As soon as he opened the door, Kiba was tackled to the ground, overwhelmed by a white mass of raging fur. Akamaru was growling at his master.

"Hi Akamaru" the brown haired boy said calmly "Why are you mad at me? What have I done?"

"I'm hungry! You left no food for me!" The dog angrily barked back "And this morning you left me alone without even telling me or leaving a note! I was dead worried for you! You'll have to apologize for this, you moron!"

"Oh, dear Heavens!" Kiba sighed "I'm sorry but me and Ed spent the night camping in the woods and I was planning on being here before you woke up but we ran into something ehm… unexpected and so we ended up being very late. I'm sorry Aka'!"

"You know what, you dumb headed boy? I'm going to eat and spend the rest of the day and the night in the dog dens. I'll come and talk to you when I'll be feeling like doing so. Bye Kiba" with that the white dog walked away, heading for the dens. The brunette got back on his feet and sighed again.

"Oh man" he said sadly "Now I'm even more dead."

"Yes, you are." Ed commented "Akamaru was really mad at you. You should have left at least some food, he is right. Besides… does he know that you are gay? Because you might want to tell him, for your own sake I mean."

"No Ed, he does not know but… hey! Wait a second!" The boy exclaimed "How comes that you understood what he said? Only Inuzukas may do that!"

"Ehm, duh?! I'm a Guardian, remember?" Ed said while softly facepalming "I've got divine powers and such things. Remember? Or you are affected by arteriosclerosis?"

"Oh yeah, right…" Was Kiba's dumb reply. But then the brunette's eyes lit and a perverted smirk got on his face. "You know Ed… you have something else that could be referred to as 'divine' " Kiba said, accompanying his statement with a squeeze at Ed's buttcheeks. Ed blushed violently.

"Yes I know Kiba." He answered as a perverted grin overwhelmed his blush and he leaned forward to kiss Kiba deeply. When they parted his expression was serious again. "But I have to rest a bit now" he said, curving his lips downward in some kind of pout " The bond ceremony drained every last bit of energy out of me. It's just thanks to adrenaline if I'm still standing. But I'm running low of it, now. In a matter of minutes, maybe twenty, I'll be on the ground, unable to move."

"What?!" Kiba exclaimed, surprised to hear those words " Ed, I thought… bah, nevermind." The brunette was upset now, but he tried to hide it from his boyfriend. Pointless to say, it was a useless attempt.

"Listen Kiba" Ed said, aware of what the other felt like " I know you can't wait anymore. That you are yearning for me at least as much as I'm yearning for you right now. I can't wait either, but I was not kidding when I said that it's a matter of minutes before I'll be on the ground, fainted. I can barely move my feet and mouth right now. I need you to wait until tomorrow. And then you'll be glad you waited for me, I promise. Plus I owe you an explanation. You'll receive it tomorrow too. But now let's go and get some good sleep".

The other boy sighed, but eventually smiled to his boyfriend. "Ok" he said "I'll wait for you. But know that I'm doing it only for you." The boy leaned forward to tenderly kiss his boyfriend's lips. "Now let's go upstairs!" he said and, without waiting for the black haired boy to speak again, he took Ed in his arms, bridal style and carried him into his bedroom, dropping him on the soft bed. He helped the boy undress, then got rid of his clothes too. Both of them now wore only their boxers. They got under the blankets, cuddling one into the other's arms warming each other with their tight embrace.

"Kiba, you can't imagine how much I desire, how much I need you right now. I swear you that tomorrow nothing will stop us." Ed said, firmly yet drowsily, his words came out together with a yawn.

"Believe me, I can Ed." The other replied, sighing " I can figure how you feel like… hugging your boyfriend, almost naked, your bare skin brushing on the other one. And due to your tiredness you can barely hold your grip on his strong and muscular chest. That must be annoying.". Kiba started giggling.

"Actually it is annoying, a lot!" Ed replied, while starting to weakly giggle too. His voice was lowering by the second, becoming an almost inaudible whisper.

"Come on now, my winged love. Sleep and get your beautiful body and sharp mind some rest. Close your eyes and don't release your grasp on me. Never." Kiba kissed Ed's forehead and added "Good night my love. Sleep well. I love you."

"I… love… you too." Ed had to force this words out of his throat with his last bit of strength, managing to softly murmur them right before falling asleep. Deeply asleep. Actually he was sleeping so deep that he started to snore lightly.

The brunette giggled to the lovely sound emitted by his boyfriend, then closed his own eyes leaning into Ed and tightening his grip on him. Before falling into a deep sleep himself his last thought was "_Time, pass faster until tomorrow morning, please…_"

A loud scream woke Kiba up. He jumped on his feet and looked around, to spot any possible enemy. No one was in the room besides himself and Ed. A doubt pierced his mind. He turned back to the bed. Ed was sitting, obviously awake and panting hard. Silent tears were running down his cheeks. The black haired boy jumped out of the bed and hugged Kiba, pulling him back under the blankets. Then Ed buried his face in the brunette's collarbone and began sobbing loudly and crying harder, repeating continuously the same words in a whisper "Not again. Not again. Just not again.". To say that Kiba was shocked would have been an understatement. All he knew was that Ed, out of the blue, woke up screaming and was now sobbing against his shoulder, hurt or scared by something so terrible that made him cry. The brunette didn't know what to do, so he just wrapped Ed in his arms, hugging him tightly and pulling him nearer to his chest. Meanwhile the black haired boy began shaking. Kiba's right hand ran up Ed's back and buried itself into the black locks on the boy's head, stroking them. The brunette was worried about his boyfriend but he knew that he couldn't do anything but being a stronghold to lean into and cry and someone to hug to soothe the pain, unless the other boy told him what was bothering him he was rater useless. But he could turn into a pair of ears ready to listen to Ed's problems and into a mouth eager to comfort when it was needed.

"Kiba" Ed managed to whisper between sobs " Would you tell me *sob* that you *sob* love me?"

The brunette smiled softly to him. "I love you Ed" he said "I love you from the bottom of my heart. And call me Mr. Cliché, but I love you more than the air I breathe, more than the water I drink, more than the food I eat" '_And curse Hinata's warnings_' he thought to himself.

Ed's smile made his way through the tears, which didn't stop flowing despite the rather happy expression on the black haired boy's face. "I *sob* love you too Kiba." He whispered into the brunette's collarbone. Nothing else was said. By none of them. They stayed still, into each other's arm. Kiba didn't stop his ministrations on the black locks, but, after a while, he was about to fall asleep again, because Ed's sobs had now stopped and the boy was now only slowly and softly crying, wetting his shoulder. He closed his eyes and once more tightened his grip on the other boy.

"K-Kiba?" Ed called, softly whispering, stuttering "C-can we talk about this?"

The brunette's chocolate instantly shot wide open and his brain was 100% on in a matter of seconds. "I've been waiting for you to be ready to talk about this, Ed. Tell me everything" He said.

For the second time that night, Ed's smile managed to emerge through the tears as the boy said "Thank you, Kiba". The black haired boy lifted his head a bit and tenderly kissed his boyfriend. Said brunette wiped the tears away from the other boy's face with his fingers, during their kiss.

"I had a nightmare, Kib' " Ed whispered into the brunette's ear "I dreamt about them again. The souls of my kind. They came to me again. But this time it was worse…" Ed sobbed again.

"What happened? Why was it wore this time, Ed?" Kiba asked while petting his boyfriend's head, soothingly.

"There were all of them" Ed's voice lowered until it was barely audible, even in the silence of the night "Not one. Not three. Seven billions raging souls. It was terrific.". Another sob.

"What did they say? What did they do to make you scream? To make you cry?" Kiba asked anxiously

""They said… They said *sob*" Ed began to sob again in Kiba's shoulder "They said that I *sob* didn't deserve to find love *sob*. Not after what *sob* what I did to them. They lifted me an brought me to an altar. They tied me on it. A-and then *sob* my parents came. They had knives in *sob* in their hands. I thought that *sob* that they were there to free me and protect me just *sob* just like they did lot of times before. But I was wrong. They be-began to *sob* cut my skin a-away until I *sob* until I was completely skinned. Then they pierced *sob* my heart with the knives. And it still hurts now. Not outside, but inside me! Th-they said *sob* that they hated me *sob* that I disgusted them *sob* that I do not deserve to be loved *sob*. M-my parents said that!" Ed's cry and whimpers were now going on without any type of restraint, hot tears quickly and freely flowing down his cheeks, wetting Kiba's shoulder and the pillows. He buried his heard into the brunette's strong chest, finding his safe place in there. Kiba took Ed's hands in his and began rubbing them with his thumbs. The black haired boy's cry went on for a while, until all the tears his body held inside were gone out. Then Ed lifted his head and looked into Kiba's eyes. "You love me, do you?" He asked, voice still cracked by the previous sobs

"Yes, Edward, I love you. And not only you deserve all of my love, but you deserve even more. I love you. And I hope you do it in turn. Do you love me?"

"I love you so much that the strength of my love can outclass the hatred I feel toward myself." While saying that he laid a kiss on Kiba's lips and then added "And I'm glad that you love me too."

Another kiss, more passionate, more eager, deeper. When they parted, Ed teasingly bit the brunette's lower lip, making him emit a low moan.

"Do you know the time, Kiba?" Ed asked with a perverted grin on his face.

"It's…" The other boy said, tilting his head towards the alarm clock on his bedside table " It's 3.57 o'clock. Why are you asking this Ed?"

"Well… did you know, my dear Kiba, that technically it's 'tomorrow' right now?" The smirk grew wider and even more perverted than before. So perverted that it could be described as devious.

"What do you me… ooh!" Kiba's eyes widened in realization as he got what his boyfriend meant. A smile grew on his face too. "Are you sure Ed? I mean, now?". When the black haired boy smiled and nodded, he leaned forward and kissed Ed, passionately. He shoved his wet muscle in his boyfriend's mouth, tasting his beautiful strawberry flavor again. Ed kissed him back, fighting for dominance with his own tongue. However, for the Guardian, the battle was soon lost and his tongue backed away in his own place, letting Kiba explore every inch of his mouth. Instead of focusing on gaining dominance from Kiba, his focus went on the brunette's lower body. He looked down and noticed that both Kiba and him- thing which he hadn't sensed before – had a growing bulge in their boxers. He absent-mindedly began to suck on the brunette's tongue while he started to rub his right hand on the other boy's boxers and to slide his left hand up and down the brunette's naked back, slowly. Kiba, on his side, soon after put one of his hands on Ed's boxers and the other one behind his boyfriend's nape, pulling their heads even nearer, forcing his tongue deeper in Ed's mouth. Both the boys moaned into the kiss. The black haired boy slid Kiba's boxers off and threw them aside, somewhere in the room. Kiba's 9 inches erection jumped out of the underwear, in all his mighty glory. Parting from the brunette's lips, Ed kissed his way down Kiba's chest and, mapping every single muscle he found on his way with his tongue an leaving a wet trail of saliva behind him, he began to play with Kiba's nipples, teasing them. The boy's erection throbbed hard into Ed's hand, showing the impelling need that the brunette had, thing that was emphasized by the loud moans emitted by the boy. Ed smirked perversely again. "You've been looking forward to this, as I can see." He stated, beginning to lick Kiba's six pack. The brunette only replied by moaning louder. Slowly and teasingly, almost painfully because of their low speed, Ed's lips got lower and lower to Kiba's crotch. When the black haired boy's tongue touched the tip of the throbbing erection, Kiba's body shook and shivered from pleasure. Ed's mouth slowly engulfed the shaft of his boyfriend, 'till it reached the very end of it. The black haired boy began to bob his head up and down, slowly moving to the tip of Kiba's dick, continuosly stimulated by Ed's tongue, and then going down again. Now every moan that came from the brunette's throat was louder than the previous one. It didn't take long before Kiba was about to reach the edge. Being deep throated by Ed was, in fact, a fantastic thing. "Ed!" he whimpered out in pleasure, triying to keep his voice as firm as possible "I'm about to come". Then he tried to push his boyfriend's head away, gently, but the other boy opposed to him and only sucked in his cheeks to tighten the grip around Kiba's member. "Ah!" The brunette moaned as he emptied his load into Ed's throat, flooding his mouth with streams of white, warm and creamy cum.

On his side Ed swallowed gladly his boyfriend's release, but Kiba was ejaculating so hard and so much that some of the white juice dripped out of Ed's mouth and on Kiba's crotch. When the brunette's shivers from the pleasure stopped, the black haired boy moved his face upwards so that he was looking directly into Kiba's eyes. Their mouths approached and their tongues intertwined into a silent dance. Remains of unswallowed cum were still in Ed's mouth and that allowed the brunette to taste himself. It was a bit funny, but it lightly turned him on again. The tongue dance went on for a while. Then Kiba, parting his lips from Ed's, smirked and whispered seductively into his boyfriend's ear "Your turn". With that he slowly kissed his way down to Ed's boxers, trough his soft neck and thin yet still muscular chest. He slowly slid the piece of clothing down, releasing Ed's raging boner from his fabric cage. Ed's cock was just a bit smaller than his'. It was about 7 inches and a half.

"You got pretty nice stuff down there Ed" The brunette stated, smirking and Ed blushed

"Y-yours is bigger, Kib' " the black haired boy replied, voice trembling out of embarrassment.

"No need to be shy Ed" The other boy replied, talking reassuringly " Everything is ok and I like the way you are. I like you just as you are. And you are perfect like this". To prove he was telling the truth, he started to lick Ed's shaft, slowly, teasingly and softly. He pulled moan out of Ed's throat, low and soft. His tongue focused mainly on the tip of Ed's dick as his right hand got hold of the black haired boy's balls and began playing with them. Ed's moans grew louder and louder. Suddenly, Kiba got an idea. He lifted his free hand and made Ed suck his index, mid finger and ring finger. When they were wet enough, he dragged them out and, moving his hand down again, he began playing and rubbing his fingers around Ed's hole. After a bit of teasing, he slid his index into it very slowly, careful not to hurt Ed and not stopping to lick the black haired boy's throbbing erection.

The Guardian moaned in pleasure as he said "Kiba! Whatever you are doing don't fucking stop. It feels so damn good! Don't fucking stop!"

Meanwhile Kiba, hearing the moans of pleasure coming from Ed, had been turned on again and his dick was now throbbing with all the might it could. He slid another digit into the other boy's ass and began stretching it, with a scissoring movement of his fingers. The black haired boy's moans lowered a bit, due to the slight feeling of discomfort he felt inside him. But, as he got used to being stretched with the two fingers and the discomfort faded into pleasure while Kiba engulfed all his length with his mouth, his whimpers grew even louder than before. Ed's body tensed and a shiver of pleasure was sent running down his spine as he approached his peak. "Ki-Kiba" He managed to stutter between his whimpers " I'm… AH… about to… AH… come!". In the same instant he finished saying that, he loudly moaned once more as he released his seed into Kiba's mouth. The brunette swallowed it all, enjoying the fantastic flavor of his boyfriend's semen. It tasted like Ed's mouth: strawberries. And suddenly Kiba began to like strawberries more than everything else in the world. Except Ed, of course.

Without stopping his ministrations in the black haired boy's hole, he kissed his way back to Ed's face and, when his lips caught the other one's, he shoved his tongue in his boyfriend's mouth, letting he taste his own semen. Their tongues played again for a bit while Kiba continued stretching Ed's butt. When he inserted the third finger into the hole, however, Ed whimpered in discomfort and pain, even though it was just a hint of pain. Kiba parted his lips and tongue from his boyfriend's and slowed down the stretching move a bit. He looked at Ed's face with concerned and sorry eyes. "I'm sorry it this feels bad" he murmured "But if I don't do it I'll hurt you later. And I don't want to!"

Hearing that words Ed tenderly smiled. "You can be so sweet to me even in a moment like this" He stated, happily "I love you Kiba. And I need you. Now."

Kiba smiled in turn and bent down, laying one soft kiss on Ed's lips. "I love you too" He said. With that the brunette slid his fingers out of Ed, earning a moan of disapproval by the boy, and his hands went to the bedside table, opening the drawer it had and pulling out a half-empty bottle of lube. He generously squeezed a big amount of lubing gel on his throbbing erection and massaged it softly with a hand until the gel completely covered his engorged member. Meanwhile using the other hand, he rubbed some lube on Ed's hole too, to lubricate it a bit more. He was afraid of causing Ed to suffer, thing that he loathed with all his being. The brunette positioned himself in between Ed's legs. "Are you ready Ed?" he asked, murmuring with a trembling voice.

"I've been born ready Kiba. Especially to find you! Now go further. You can't imagine how much I need you now." Ed answered, quickly and with a hint of fear in his voice

Kiba bent down to kiss Ed deeply. Meanwhile he put the tip of his throbbing cock on his boyfriend's entrance. He slowly began to push inside the tight hole. Ed began to whine in the kiss, firstly in discomfort, but then in pain as Kiba buried his manhood further and further inside his rear. The brunette immediately stopped, and released Ed's lips from his'. He looked into the black haired boy's eyes. He saw the painful expression on his face. Kiba frowned. "I'm sorry, I'm hurting you Ed." The boy stated and began to slowly pull out that little part of his dick he already put inside Ed, but the black haired boy stopped him.

"Kiba, it's ok. I don't want you to stop. It's just that you are fucking huge. I didn't even think that such a huge dick could exist on a human body. Just go slowly and I'll be fine" Ed said. Then, really slowly, he lifted his hips a tiny bit to show that he was alright with it.

The, now reassured, brunette began to hesitantly move his cock again into Ed's hole, slowing down every time a bit of pain crossed Ed's face. Eventually he managed to slide all his 9 inches pride into his boyfriend's rear. It took all of his willpower and his nails piercing the soft fabric of the materass, not to quickly pull out and ram inside him again and again and again, fucking Ed's brain inside out. The feeling of his cock engulfed by those tight and warm walls of his boyfriend's ass was simply heavenly and idyllic. He growled softly. The growl expressed clearly all of his lust, all of his desire, all of his need, yet it also sounded loving and caring. The black haired boy was adjusting on Kiba's length and, hearing the soft growl that Kiba emitted, a shiver run up his spine.

"That was so… sexy, Kiba." He seductively whispered to the brunette "Do that again"

Kiba didn't make him ask twice and let out another soft growl and another one and one more. Ed smiled. He had adjusted his position and he was ready. Lifting Kiba's hands from the mattress, Ed guided them to his hips. The hands grasped them so firmly yet so softly. The black haired boy nodded to the brunette, giving him the go ahead and signaling him that he was ready now. Kiba slowly pulled out of Ed's hole, forcing himself to be sluggish, restraining the lust he felt, keeping himself from badly hurting his boyfriend. Then he pushed in again, looking at the black haired boy's face . There was no sign of pain. In fact Ed now felt just a bit uncomfortable from the penetration. One more time Kiba pulled out and pushed in. And again. Slowly he picked up his pace but as he did, pain was back on Ed's face, though this time a soft and low moan came out the black haired boy's throat. And it was a moan of pleasure, mixed with pain, truth be told, but still pleasure. This encouraged Kiba to go a bit faster with his thrusts. Ed groaned louder, pain and pleasure equally spreading through his body, none of the feelings managing to overwhelm the other. That was until Kiba involuntarily brushed the tip of his cock against a spot that sent a shiver of pleasure up Ed's spine and made him see white shining spots into his eyes.

"Ahh!" the black haired boy moaned loudly and pleadingly "Kiba strike that again!"

Kiba smirked as he rammed inside Ed again, aiming for his prostate and hitting it with more violence this time. Ed moaned again, completely filled with pleasure, pain was now completely erased from his body. The brunette started to move his hips faster and Ed, on his side, started to move his own too, matching the other's pace. Both boys were now groaning loudly for the warming pleasure that they felt spreading from their lower body throughout all their limbs and chest.

"Ah!" Ed managed do say between moans "Kiba fuck me harder, fuck me faster!" he begged the brunette. Said boy raised the speed of his thrusts again, going as fast as he could and pounding into Ed's ass as hard and as heavy as his muscled allowed him to do. He bent down, claiming Ed's lips with his own, violently shoving his tongue into the other's mouth and teasing the other's wet muscle to make it 'come out and play'. Ed kissed back and fought Kiba's appendage with all the strength his tongue had. None of them really managing to take over the other, they continued their passionate, filled with lust and desire kiss, sharing every bit of their body with the other. When their lips parted both boys were panting hard and their lips were curved upwards in a happy smile, knowing about the special bond they shared. Kiba slowed down a bit, earning a moan of disappointment from Ed, immediately followed by a moan of pleasure. The brunette than slid one of his hands from his boyfriend's hips, grabbing his throbbing cock. He began to slowly and teasingly stroke the black haired boy's erection. Then he picked up the thrusts pace, quickening the strokes, as he matched the two rhythms. Soon Ed's body tensed under his finger and his delicate ministrations. The black haired boy began to approach the peak of his pleasure again, and Kiba was doing so too. The thrusts became erratic as the pleasure began to grow bigger and bigger. Ed began to wriggle under Kiba's strong body, his expression was the representation of the pure pleasure and ecstasy itself.

"Kiba" he whimpered in pleasure "I'm coming"

"Me too!" The brunette moaned back.

Then Ed cried out Kiba's name, as he spread his seed all over his and Kiba's chest and abdomen. A few more thrusts and it was Kiba's turn to scream Ed's name as he climaxed into his boyfriend, emptying his load into the tight walls of the black haired boy's ass. The brunette bent down and Kissed his boyfriend, passionately and deeply. Their tongues danced together in the afterglow of the most intense orgasm the two boys had ever felt. When their lips parted again, both of them were panting even harder than before. Kiba pulled out of Ed, slowly, and his dick exited the black haired boy's rear with a loud 'pop'.

Kiba leaned once more and placed a soft kiss on Ed's mouth, then on his forehead and then he pecked his lips again. "I love you Edward. I love you and I'll never be tired to repeat it to you. I love you." The brunette murmured into the black haired boy's hear.

Said boy smiled. "I love you too Kiba. And now I know why I feel so good when I'm with you. I love you with every particle of my being, and that will never change. I love you" he whispered back to Kiba. The Ed encircled his boyfriend's chest with his arms, pulling him down and making the brunette collapse on him, and squeezed him tightly. A giggle suddenly made his way out of Ed's throat. Kiba smiled, hearing that crystalline and musical sound.

"What's with the giggle?" The brunette asked curiously.

"You know what Kiba? I think I found a new nickname for you. And I also think that you'll like it more than Dogbreath."

"What is it?" Kiba asked again. He was smirking now.

"I think that S.G. would suit you pretty well, my love" Ed answered, grinning perversely.

"S.G.?" Kiba said out of curiosity. Ed nodded to the brunette, that, at his boyfriend reaction, added "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Sex God, my love." Ed answered, his grin grew wider.

"Ehm…" Kiba blushed and looked away.

Ed kissed Kiba and then asked "Do you know the time again?"

The brunette tilted his head towards the alarm clock. It's screen read "5.04. Why do you ask Ed?"

"You know Kib'… we may have enough time to have a second round" Ed's grin was now even devious.

"You surely won't have to ask twice for it, Ed!" The brunette replied as he threw himself on his boyfriend again, kissing him and making their cock stand at attention again.

For the next two hours moans, groans, whimpers and howls of pleasure echoed into the air.

**So guys? Liked it? I hope so. Well if you did like this i suggest you check out my other fiction. I started it yesterday. It's called "Light the beacon of my heart". I hope that with this chapter i'll get a bit of reviews. Ok. See you next time guys. Bye Bye.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi guys! Sorry for the delay. But really, i'm busy like hell at school. Damn that fucking school and when i chose it! Well anyways... i'm back with the new chapter. I hope you liked the last one and will like this... not much more to say so see you in the end's comments. Have a good read!**

_"You know Kib'… we may have enough time to have a second round" Ed's grin was now even devious._

_"You surely won't have to ask twice for it, Ed!" The brunette replied as he threw himself on his boyfriend again, kissing him and making their cock stand at attention again._

_For the next two hours moans, groans, whimpers and howls of pleasure echoed into the air._

"Nngh" Kiba yawned as he cracked his eyelids open, awakening from the sleep he fell into. The clock's screen was reading 11:32. The brunette tilted his head around and tried to find his lover. He was nowhere in sight. The boy stretched his arms and legs and felt that his lower muscles were really clenched. Suddenly, all the things he and Ed did the night before came back to his mind. The brunette weakly smiled at the memories. He felt that their bond was now deeper and stronger than ever before. The loving kisses, the lustful and filled with desire acts, the words and feelings they shared, he clearly remembered everything. Kiba's smile grew a bit wider and happier. A sense of completeness filled his body, spreading from his brain to the very end of every limb.

Suddenly his noise picked up a sweet scent. It was made of sugar, chocolate, various types of fruit and other smells that the boy didn't bother to identify on the spot. He sprung out of bed, his body suddenly throbbing with energy. He threw on a pair of clean boxers and hurried down the stairs, tripping and almost breaking his neck in the process. When he got to the kitchen he found the door closed. Slamming it open, he broke into the room and he had a sight that made him want to smile. On the big dining table in the middle of the room, there were every kind of sweets, cakes and biscuits that Kiba could imagine. Croissants stuffed with every jam in the world, muffins, cupcakes with every sort of icing and decorated in the most various ways, chocolate chip cookies, fruit pies and pastries. Two chairs were at the side of the table and two cups of steaming coffee were in front of them. Then he saw Ed, already dressed, that was busy cutting a apple strudel he just got out of the oven.

The black haired boy turned around to face his boyfriend. "Hi sweet love of mine. Slept well?" He asked, softly smiling. The brunette didn't answer and simply tackled Ed to the ground, lovingly pressing their lips together. When he pulled away, Ed chuckled lightly. "I missed you too in this hour I've been away from the bed and down here, cooking." The black haired boy stated before lifting himself upwards and kissed Kiba's cheek.

The two lovers went back on their feet and Ed made Kiba sit on one of the chairs. Then the black haired boy took the tray on which the just sliced strudel was and brought it to the table, before sitting on the chair next to his lover's and grasping one hand of the other boy firmly.

"How did you manage to cook all this stuff in just one hour, Ed?" Kiba asked smiling to his boyfriend.

"Oh, you know… super speed and three or four pairs of additional hands, not to mention the possibility of heating the things with my bare mind instead of using the oven… just perks of being a Guardian, nothing special. I hope you'll like the things I baked though. I made them because I wanted to thank you for being with me. And for… you know what I mean… this wonderful night." Ed said, a slight shade of red slowly taking over his cheeks.

Hearing the words of his lover, Kiba's jaw dropped down. "It's awesome, Ed!" he exclaimed out loud, than lowered his voice to say "Besides… YOU wanted to thank ME? For what I know about this things, our roles should be inverted… it's a bit strange. But it's also so very sweet and nice of you. I love you!" A happy smile grew on Kiba's face as he talked to the other boy.

"Thanks, my love." Ed replied, sharing a chaste kiss with the brunette. "By the way" he added " Why shouldn't I be thanking you? I mean… I enjoyed last night so much. Fully being with you was fantastic. And I'd like to do that again. I want to. It felt so right to me. When I felt you and, after that, when I fell asleep in your arms this night, for the first time in my life, I felt like I was…"

"Complete" Kiba concluded the sentence for him " I felt exactly the same. I love you Ed."

"Me too Kiba". The black haired boy smiled to his boyfriend as he said "Now let's move to a more impelling problem: what would you like to eat?"

"What 'bout getting a taste of everything?" The brunette was now smirking "I'm sure it's all super tasty!"

"Thank you!" Ed was slightly blushing again, now "So I'll pick the first one. Let's start from the croissants!"

As the two boys ate, they talked, laughed, shared their thoughts with each other. Both of them felt happy and lightheaded, thanks to the presence of each other, just like they were soaring together. None of them could really believe that they deserved such happiness.

"Aah!" Kiba sighed happily, laying his right hand on his stomach "I think I never ate neither so much nor something so awesome! You are a really good baker Ed!"

"Thank Kib'. I have to confess you that I was a bit scared that you wouldn't like the thing I made, but it seems it was a stupid fear"

"How could I ever dislike something you made for me, Ed?" Kiba replied before leaning forward to place a soft kiss on his boyfriend's warm lips, then added, smiling "I love you, I love you so much!"

The Guardian embraced Kiba tightly into his arms and happily sighed, laying his head on the brunette's shoulder. "I love you too" he replied to the brunette. The two boys stayed like this for a few moments, savoring the presence of the other one. Then the black haired boy tentatively whispered into the brunette's ear "You… do you want to see something?"

"What do you want me to see exactly, Ed?" Kiba answered his lover, voice filled with curiosity as he let his grip on the other loosen and pulled away a bit.

"My homeworld. I want to show you my homeworld. I'll open a portal to travel there if you allow me to bring you."

Kiba's eyes widened in surprise as he took in the information he had just been given. "A-are you sure Ed? I mean you don't have to bring me there if you don't feel like doing so" the boy stuttered after several second of silence in which he gathered his breath back.

"Yes, I'm sure Kiba, I want you to see it. I waited until now because I felt like it was something too big for me to bear… seeing that place again… it will be hard, but I have to do it. I'll face the enormity of my sin and accept it from all the point of view. You helped me to calm the war inside of me. And I have to face it one last time before I can forget it. It'll be a lot easier with you by my side, my sweet love. But if you don't want I can also go alone" Ed stated, looking directly into Kiba's chocolate eyes.

The other boy simply pulled Ed towards him and softly kissed him. "Of course I'll come with you Ed! Kiba exclaimed cheeringly "How could I let you go alone? What a terrible boyfriend would I be?"

The black haired boy chuckled happily. "Thank you, Kiba. I really appreciate this!" he said, then added "But before we go I have a little gift for you! And I also have to get you dressed. You don't want to come in underwear, do you? Not that I'd mind actually, but you may." Kiba blushed and Ed chuckled again before snapping his fingers. A set of clean clothes materialized on Kiba's body. It was the same outfit the Inuzuka usually wore. "And here we go!" Ed giggled and the brunette followed along soon enough. "Ok, Kiba. Now it's time for the gift" the black haired boy stated as he pulled away from the hug that neither of them had yet released completely "Look". The Guardian put a finger on his chest, right above his beating heart, after removing his t-shirt. The digit began to glow green and Ed begat to push it against the soft skin and the finger pierced it. Well, not pierced like a blade, it was more like the chains during the World Bonding ceremony. He added another finger, much to Kiba disbelief. "Ah!" Ed lowly whimpered in pain. "Just a few more, just a few more" he murmured to himself. A shiver shook his whole body and right after he began to pull the fingers out. When they got out of his body, Ed sighed in relief. In his fingers he held a tiny, microscopic, piece of red and bloody flesh. The black haired boy's hand began to glow red as he let his energy flow into the piece of meat he held in his hand. Suddenly, around the thing a red bypiramidal structure began to materialize, with the thing in its centre. The red thing seemed to be solid and a red liquid, flowing from the flesh, filled it and then crystallized. Kiba realized it was a gem. Metal borders began to form around his edges and, eventually, a tiny black rope materialized on top of it, completing the necklace.

As soon as Ed put the necklace around Kiba's neck [Author's note: Can you believe it? Around his NECK! I thought he was going to put it around his waist!] the gem began to shine with a low, pulsing light. Ed smiled and kissed Kiba. The gem glowed brightly for a second and then went back to its normal low light.

"Do you know what's that?" The black haired boy said, smiling. The brunette shook his head. "That is a piece of my heart. Left ventricle if we want to be picky. Now you literally have hold of my heart"

Kiba hugged Ed tightly and kissed him, preventing any further talking from the black haired boy. "You crazy idiot, you must be really insane!" he muttered softly "You really cut a piece of your heart just to make me a necklace?"

"Yes" Ed answered, completely straight-faced "And if you focus on the gem you can also sense what I'm feeling deep inside."

"No way, I don't believe it"

"Try it, you'll be surprised" Ed smirked to the disbelief of his boyfriend.

The brunette closed his eyes and moved his attention to the pulsing gem on his clothed chest. Behind his eyelids he began to see a bright red light. Right after that, an overwhelming flood of emotion flowed inside him, completely taking over his mind. Pride for being the strongest of all the Guardians, sorrow, pain and regret for his previous actions, happiness for the love he was given by Kiba and love. Endless waves of love. It dominated by far any other feeling the Guardian had. Love for Kiba. Mighty, powerful, strong, huge, overwhelming. It was positively shocking for the brunette to learn that Ed held such feelings for him. It made him want to smile. Kiba immediately shot his eyes open and threw himself over Ed, kissing him deeply and lovingly, making the two of them fall onto the ground. The Guardian was below him, legs spread, much like the night before. In that position it was a matter of seconds before both of their members were standing to attention, ready to do some exercise.

"Hey Ed" Kiba said, smirking perversely "What about we take care of our… problem?"

"Not now, tonight it's better" Ed answered "Despite I'd like a lot to be roughly fucked to the oblivion right here and right now, my butt still hurts a bit from last night. So I'd like to give him some rest."

The brunette's happy and horny face instantly faded into a worried one as he heard his boyfriend talking. "I hurt you last night?" he exclaimed "Oh God… I'm so sorry Ed, I didn't mean to…"

The black haired boy silenced him with a kiss. "It's not that you hurt me that much Kiba" Ed stated " It's just that it was my first time with a male… actually the first time ever, and, with you being the sex god you are, we did it four times. So I guess I just have to get used to the aftereffects. Besides… what is a little pain compared to the pleasure of being with you and giving you, the person I love, access to the highest peaks of pleasure while you do the same for me?"

Both boys tenderly smiled to each other, happy of the demonstration of the care and the love they felt for each other. Kiba got on his feet and helped Ed to stand, grabbing his hand.

"Before we go, I have still one thing to do, Ed" The brunette said as Ed walked to the sink to wash his hands.

"Sure thing Kib'. What is it?" Ed asked curiously, though probably he already knew the answer.

"I'm a bit scared to do it but I have to… ehm…" The brunette stuttered, blushing lightly.

"You have to tell everything to Akamaru, right?" Ed smiled, comprehensively.

"Y-yes" Kiba answered, blushing deeper " I feel bad for not telling him. I don't like hiding things, especially to him. And maybe my behavior during those last days dropped some hints and he already knows, but keeping it hidden from him would be unfair. He is my best pal. He was always there for me. I owe him at least the whole truth about me."

"And I agree with you Kib'. It's a right thing that he knows about us. And I'm going to surely regret this but… Hell! You can tell him everything about me also, if he wants to know." Ed exclaimed

"Oh" Kiba was shocked and happy for the trust he had just been given "Ok! Thanks Ed! Let's go"

The two boys went to the dog dens and Kiba opened the gates.

"Akamaru?" The brunette called "Akamaru? Come here please, we need to talk"

A loud yawn and some heavy steps were the only answer. A drowsy white fur ball came in front of Kiba. "What do you want, moron?" he roughly asked

"Good morning to you too Akamaru" Kiba said and Akamaru, annoyed, started to growl to the brunette.

"I'm still mad at you for yesterday, and unless it's something really important don't bother me anymore. Now what's going on?" He roughly muttered.

"I came here to apologize for my behavior towards you yesterday. I'm really sorry Aka'!" Kiba said

"Anything else knucklehead?" Akamaru was now giggling (as much as a dog can giggle), showing Kiba that he already had been forgiven.

"Actually I have to let you know one more little thing" The brunette stated, hesitantly.

"And what would that be?" Akamaru asked, slightly frowning

"Maybe I… might be just a little tiny bit… gay" Kiba was now blushing furiously.

"Is that all? Not a great deal then" Akamaru calmly answered.

"What?! Not a big deal Aka'?! I was scared shitless that you would not accept me and despise me. And you just don't care I'm gay! You are really ok with me being different?" The boy was happy and shocked.

"Yes, I'm ok with it. Let aside the fact that I already knew it. I knew it for long. At least three years now. But you are my fight pal, my best friend. We are brothers in anything but the blood. You really thought that I'd really hate you for your different sexual preferences? I mean it would have been rather stupid. Wait a sec… you really thought that I would have despised you?!" The dog exclaimed looking at his owner's face "God, you are such a simpleton!". The white dog jumped on Kiba, making him fall backwards on the floor and began to lick his face affectionately. The brunette started to chuckle as he pushed Akamaru away

"How comes that you knew about me being gay even without me telling you? Did Hinata tell you this?" Kiba asked both suspiciously and curiously, lifting his back from the ground and sitting

"No" The dog answered "It was mainly your behavior. You always had been all jumpy and easily scared when the conversation was about homosexuality. Or how easily you got aroused when a nice looking male was around you. The fact that you always are around Hinata and, despite you always said she was your crush, never tried even a move on her. And many more little things that I don't even remember. But don't be afraid Kiba, I accept you for who you are"

"Thank you!" The brunette replied, visually relieved "But don't tell anyone ok?"

"Fine. But I hope you know you can't hide it forever, you'll have to tell it at least to your mum, sooner or later. And the sooner, the better, because it won't be good news to her." The dog stated

"Yes Akamaru "The brunette answered " Sadly I know that. But I hope that, like you, she will understand me and accept me"

"Me too. Now… if there is nothing else I'd like to go back to bed, I'm still a bit drowsy."

"Well… there is one last thing. Though this time you could be a bit disappointed."

"And what is it?" was Akamaru's annoyed (and a bit sleepy) reply.

"I think it's better if I show you." With that, Kiba turned around, facing Ed, that stood behind him for all that time, and leaned forward, pressing their lips together. The boys pulled each other into a tight hug while kissing.

"Aww" Akamaru said after the two lovers parted " That is something really cute guys! I hope you are happy with each other. I don't know if you care about this, but you two have my approval and my blessing"

"Thank you Akamaru, that means a lot to me!" The brunette stated, happily

"Anything else again or I can go back to my beloved bed?" Akamaru muttered, jokingly.

"You lazy dog! Go back and sleep your whole life away!" Kiba giggled while answering to the white furred beast.

When the two boys got out the dog dens, Kiba was still lightly laughing. When Ed touched his shoulder, though he stopped and looked back to his boyfriend.

"What? Is there something wrong, my love?" He caringly asked

"No, everything it's alright. It's just that I can open the portal anytime now, if you are ready to go." The black haired boy answered

"You are still sure that you want to do this?"

"Yes"

"Then lead the way Ed. I'm ready. What do I have to do?"

The black haired boy didn't answer. He just lifted his hands in front of him, clenching them and making the knuckles brush together. The whole of the Guardian's body glowed green and suddenly he spread his arms wide open. With a 'riip' sound a hole had just been torn into the air. It was completely black inside. "_Scary_" Kiba thought

Ed got hold of Kiba's hand. "Never release my hand until I say so. The Void could consume you if you are too far away from me."

With that he dragged Kiba into the devouring black nothingness into the hole.

**What will Ed's homeworld be like? Find it out in then next chapter! **

**So? how was it? i hope good. Really, i'm sorry it took so much time to write this but i think that until my winter break (that begins on 23rd of december) I'll be rather slow in writing. But don't worry.. i'll never give this up 'till i've ended it. Bye bye. Love ya! 3**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey Guys. Here i am again... late! I'm sorry i keep posting only one chap per week but i so drawning into homework and other school things right now. This had been two stressful weeks. All of my teachers went mad and began to load us with extra homework. I have to write at night to manage to do it. In this last two week i slept no more than 5 hours per night. I'm so tired. Can't wait for the Christmas break. Aaaalright. Enough of my tiring school life and let in the new chapter! i Hope you like it a lot! Also i'd like to thank taht person who actually reviewed my fic. Love you so much anonyomus! Whoever you are, know that you made my day (well, night actually). I LOVE YOUUUUUU! Have a good read.**

_The whole of the Guardian's body glowed green and suddenly he spread his arms wide open. With a 'riip' sound a hole had just been torn into the air. It was completely black inside. "Scary" Kiba thought_

_Ed got hold of Kiba's hand. "Never release my hand until I say so. The Void could consume you if you are too far away from me."_

_With that he dragged Kiba into the devouring black nothingness into the hole._

'Slimy' was the first thought that popped into Kiba's mind as Ed dragged him across the portal. It was dark, cold, wet and somewhat gluey. And that was making their path between the worlds extremely uncomfortable, very sluggish and awkward. Suddenly the brunette felt a great pressure against his chest. He felt as if it was about to crush his ribs one by one. But when his bones were nearing the breaking point, he saw a powerful red light erupting from his necklace, hidden under his t-shirt and sweatshirt, as the gem began to glow and the pressure let her grip on the brunette's chest loose.

"Don't worry Kiba, we are almost there, just a few more meters" Ed stated as he kept dragging his lover through the portal. "And here we are!" he exclaimed happily and he started to fade.

When the hand that was holding Kiba's faded away too, the brunette followed its destiny too. A feeling of dizziness was taking over in his head as he began to see a green light in his eyes. A moment after he found himself stepping out of another gash in the air, similar to the one they entered before. They were in the middle of a grassy meadow, plenty of violet and yellow flowers sprouting randomly near some blueberry bushes. The place was lightened by the golden glow of the setting sun, a golden shade falling on everything, making everything shine back in the boys' eyes. The wind was silently blowing, generating a soft, cool breeze that lightly brushed against the two lover's faces, ruffling their hairs and making them wave on their heads in an undulating movement, somewhat hypnotizing.

No sound pierced the air around them. The wind held no smells in it. Almost nothing was around them but grass and that few bushes. An overwhelming peace. A place full of nothing. An empty place. A dead place.

"Ed?" Kiba whispered to his boyfriend which had released his hand and was now sitting on the ground, his back turned to the brunette boy "It's everything ok?"

Instead of answering the question, Ed completely ignored it and said with a cracked voice "It took almost nine hours to travel here, you know? That's why the sun it's setting. And it's going to take longer when we go back."

The brunette sighed. He was not going to push him. At least not now. He knew that Ed would have talked to him when he would have been ready. So instead of keeping on questioning, he just sat next to his lover, putting an arm around his shoulders and pulling him nearer, using the other hand to pet his head.

Ed sighed, with such a sadness in his breath that made Kiba want to cry. The black haired boy turned a bit and leaned in, resting his head into Kiba's chest. Slowly he pulled himself onto the lap of his brunette lover.

Time slowly passed and the sun completed his descent below the horizon as the moon began to raise, shining brightly with its cold, silver light. But for the two boys, right now, the time was a side matter.

"Kiba?" Ed murmured tentatively "Are you still awake?"

"Yes, my love" the brunette answered, laying a soft kiss on the black haired boy's head.

"Thanks" the other boy muttered "For not leaving or getting annoyed with my silence and forcing me to talk."

"Ssh, no need to talk Ed" Kiba began to pet his hair again "I'll wait all the time you need to talk, ok?"

The Guardian just pressed his forehead harder into his boyfriend's muscular chest.

Just when Kiba thought that they was going to stay like that forever (not that he did mind, actually), Ed lifted his head too look directly in his chocolate brown eyes., locking their gazes together.

"Kiba" he whispered, voice cracked again and filled with sadness "This is not my world for real. This is an illusion I created to avoid the surely devastating sight of my homeland wrecked and destroyed. I've never truly seen it. That's why I needed you here with me. I'm not sure of what my reaction will be when I'll acknowledge what I did. When I'll see the results of my terrible error."

"Don't worry, sweetheart" the brunette replied, an understanding smile on his face "It's normal to be afraid to face the wrong things we made, but the important thing is that you had the courage to face them. Your reaction will not matter as long as you accept your errors and learn from them. It's a route called 'trial and error' and everyone, sooner or later, goes through it."

At his lover's soothing words, Ed's throat released sobs and whimpers, blocked inside him until that moment, as the Guardian burst into tears and nuzzled again into Kiba's chest. "Release" he muttered between tears.

Slowly the world around them began to fade away. The green, bright colors changed into gray and ashen ones. The grass was blown away by the wind and the bushes and the flowers disappeared into white dust. The once flourishing soil, became arid and dry, and cracks started to dig their way to the surface from below, as if they were in a rocky desert. Smoke filled the air above them and volcanoes raised from the Earth, erupting lava and setting the ground on fire. The silvery, reassuring light of the moon changed into a bloody color.

Ed stopped crying and closed his eyes. Then he turned his head from Kiba's chest, facing his wrecked world, but still not opening his eyes.

"Is this it Ed?" Kiba asked, lowly whispering into his lover's ear "No more illusions?"

"No" was the Guardian's murmured answer. Ed clenched his eyes tighter, not wanting to open them yet. "No more illusions Kib'. The bare truth. Just the disaster I caused" he added, his voice now trembling.

"Come on, look at it. Be strong enough to face the consequences of your actions. And don't forget that I'm here for you, ok? You can rely on me if you need to do so." Kiba said, halfway between soothing and encouraging.

"I hope that at least is not as bad as I think" The Guardian stated, slowly cracking his eyelids open. He immediately regretted doing so. Actually the view was not as bad as he thought. It was really worse. Seeing his world is such a state of decline, his pupils widened, both in shock and in terror, his breath hitched and every single muscle in his whole body got violently shaken by a violent spasm. Ed fell on his knees, sensing the severity of his actions in his mind. Hot tears steaming on his cheeks, the black haired boy began to sob uncontrollably. "No" he whimpered in pain "It's not true. It cannot be true. No way!" He repressed a gag.

Kiba, seeing his lover like this became worried and hurried to the other boy's side. He embraced Ed with his arms, pulling him as near as possible and gripping him so tightly that he could have squeezed all the air out of him. The brunette focused on the gem as Ed rested his forehead on his shoulder, repressing another gag.

/SORROW, REALIZATION, ACCEPTANCE, PAIN, LOVE/

The Inuzuka sighed. Ed was accepting his mistakes, finally. He was really trying to deal with them and get over them. Kiba moved his fingers on his lover and started to stroke the black locks on the Guardian's head, whispering sweet nothings into his ears.

Another gag shook the Guardian's body, which, this time, didn't manage to hold back and emptied the content of his stomach on Kiba's clothes and on the ground. "I'm sorry Kib'. I didn't mean to…" he started to apologize, but Kiba cut him off.

"It's all right Ed, don't worry. Just let it all out. I'll clean up later" he unzipped his sweatshirt and threw it away, then he added "Plus, lucky me, I happened to have my sweatshirt on me, so my t-shirt is still clean. See? No damage at all!"

Slowly the black haired boy managed to stop sobbing and soon after his tears, that were still soaking his face and the brunette's shoulder, dried too. Not releasing his tight grip on Kiba, he nuzzled deeply into his chest and emitted a sound that sounded, to the brunette, much like a grateful purr than anything else. "Thank you for helping me Kib'. I love you" he softly said with his voice still trembling a bit because of the previous sobs "You always do so much for me"

"You have done really much for me too Ed. And I like helping you: it makes me feel important" the brunette replied, smiling sweetly to his boyfriend and giggling lightly.

"You are important, Kiba. A lot, actually. To me at least." Ed muttered into his lover's shirt.

The brunette grinned and leaned down, laying a soft kiss on the black hair of his boyfriend. "I love you" he said. Ed smiled and replied "Me too."

Silence fell between the boys as the two hugged each other, warming the other's body with the heat spread from the force of their love. Then, all of a sudden, a though popped up into Kiba's head, making his way through all his other meditations. "Ed" he called, drawing the boy's attention "It might be the wrong time to ask it but… you currently owe me an explanation, do you remember?"

"Yes, I do actually. I was waiting for you to ask." The black haired boy replied, a bit unwillingly.

Kiba smirked at the completely obvious lie and lightly pinched the other boy's nose. "Well then" he giggled "Do you mind starting to explain?"

"I don't know where to start… would you please ask me?" Ed said, blushing lightly as an annoyed Kiba sighed.

"Fine" the brunette muttered "What about your real name? The one you never told me if we let aside its crippled form."

"Well, you see, technically it's not my real name. 'Raiser' it's just my name as a Guardian. And I hate it. I think that it's too… cold. It's soulless. Unlike 'Edward', 'Riser' it's meaningless. That's why I don't like being called like that. Especially from you."

"Ok, don't overworry. I don't like it either, so never expect me to call you like that." The brunette reassured his boyfriend, smiling " Question number two: what the hell was that shapeshifting furry thing? It was somewhat scary!"

"Ah!" Ed exclaimed "That! I could name it 'Biggest blessing and Darkest curse', but its official name is 'attack form'. A name that's really average, in my opinion, and it doesn't express what that thing means at all. You see… usually being a Guardian means that you have to maintain peace, harmony and concord all over the world, without any sort of troubles. But sometimes we need to interfere and manipulate things for the world's sake. There are many unfriendly fiends in the Void. And into the worlds there are various threats too. For example when my world's former Guardian went mad, the others had to banish him. They were outnumbering him by far and so he had not enough time (and strength) to oppose to them. But if he had even thought of fighting them, the 'attack form' would have been useful to stop him. It allows a Guardian to fully draw at his world's power from the deep bond they are sharing., unleashing the true force buried within him. In my case in particular I can fully draw from all the worlds, because I have a deep bond with all of them. That's when my power can fully blossom, and that's also why I'm the most powerful of all the Guardians. That was the blessing part. The curse it the fact that due to the immense amount of energy that runs through you body all at once, it hurts a lot. It's like every cell in your body it's on fire and you can feel them burning one by one. And that makes the 'attack form' difficult to control. It's like your self control tries to slip away from your brain. It makes you want to go feral. But when you manage to master it nothing if that happens anymore. Not the pain, not the fur, not the loss of self control. Only a Guardian managed to master it so far. The Supreme Guardian Athrag. He was teaching me how to control the feral instincts when I ran away from them, going back to my world. One month after my breakaway, I caused this catastrophe. Anyway the Supreme Guardian thought me the basis of it, and that's why I'm able to keep my wings spread without completely morphing. And slowly I'm making progress in the control."

"You talk about the Supreme Guardian with a great respect in your voice."

"Yes, he was the only one of my Guardian brothers who tried to be actually kind to me. He was like a second father to me. And I'm sorry that I hurt him when I ran away. But I don't share his choice of waking the Light. He surely understands me, and I think that he would like to speak to me about this. But I won't allow it. He is a really good orator. He would convince me in a matter of seconds, and I'm still not ready to tell him my reasons. So until the right moment… I won't talk to him."

"Fascinating" Kiba commented with an interested look in his eyes "Speaking of your wings, question number three: why do they change colors so often?"

Ed smiled toothily. "I sensed your glances at them before, but didn't think you really noticed it." He said, obviously pleased that his boyfriend was so mindful of him " Their color change depending on what my emotions are at the moment. Gold means happiness. White means hope. Grey means calm or blankness. Black means sorrow or pain if mixed with red, which means rage. Blue is fear. And probably there are plenty of other combinations, but I usually I don't pay attention to my wings' color anymore and my knowledge on this less practical things are a bit… lacking. I ran away before they could teach me all so I'm ignorant."

"Got that!" the brunette exclaimed "That's kinda cool, you know? Question number four: can you explain me what happens into your mind and body during a bonding ceremony?"

Ed frowned before answering "It's not easy to explain Kiba. You cannot feel on your own skin that sensations. If you did, I could explain correctly every bit of the process, like the Supreme Guardian did with me. But since you didn't, it's a more difficult matter. Long story short: the chains from that four pillars are not physical chains, but spiritual ones. They connect my soul to the essence of the world. Through that chains the world's essence travel to my very soul using my body as a vehicle. That allows me to call upon the personified essence and talk to it. When it melted into my head, it established a bond between my soul and his' using my brain to do so. Now, thanks to that bond, I can talk to the essence of the world whenever I want and ask it for either advice or power. Just in case you are wondering: during the ceremony I had to switch into the 'attack form' to counterpoise and neutralize the high flow of energy coming from the world. Otherwise I'd be still drooling on the ground and convulsing from the pain.

"I'm sorry that you had to bear such a thing" Kiba muttered frowning "I hope you are better, now"

Ed shrugged, uncaringly. "Meh… I've been through worse. It didn't hurt that much. And you were there for me. Like now. It was bearable" he stated matter- of-factly.

The boys giggled lightly and then the brunette proceeded with the questions. "Ok" he asked "Are you ready for the final question? Why, when you came home two days ago, Shino was perfectly dry and you were wet.. no, soaked to the very bones of yours?"

"Oh, Hell!" Ed exclaimed, bursting into laughter "I totally forgot that thing! How can you even remember that?"

"I remember everything about you Ed!" The brunette replied, somewhat pouting "And stop avoiding the question, will you?"

"Fine" Ed answered "I knew that Shino would have ended up freezing to death if I left him under that shower, and so I protected him with a barrier. I did another shield for me but, unfortunately, I'm not that good at creating protections as I am at breaking them. So I let my shield fall and, instead, focused on Shino's. And, just for the records, I'm immortal. My ass couldn't have frozen to death. But it was a good way to get intimate with you under the blankets"

"Wait a second!" Kiba snapped "You planned it all, didn't you? It was just a dirty trick!"

"Nope" Ed said, blushing deep red "It was totally unplanned. But I appreciated that."

"Seeing where it led I appreciate that too, after all." Kiba stated, smiling "I love you, my winged love"

"I love you too, my S.G.". Ed giggled at Kiba's blush after his reply and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend, softly.

"Ed" the brunette called for his boyfriend "Can we go home? I'm starving"

"Nope" Ed answered. He made a few handsigns and a blissful illusion covered the destruction once more. The smoke faded and the silver light of the moon shone on the boys once more. "We are eating here! Because, fortunately for you, I brought…" Ed's hand went into one of his pockets and he pulled out two small boxes, as big as a nail was. "These!" the black haired boy exclaimed.

The two boxes began to grow, and became two cups of instant ramen. The Guardian handed one to Kiba. Obviously hot water was already in them.

"Shrinking things?" Kiba rose an eyebrow, surprised.

"Another little perk of being like me" Ed smirked.

Kiba opened the box as he grabbed a pair of chopsticks from his lover's hand.

They quickly ate their meals and Ed shrunk the boxes once more, putting them into his pockets again.

"Let's go home, Kiba" Ed said. Then he added, somewhat smirking "I mean yours."

"Yep, let's go!" The brunette agreed and nodded.

Ed ripped another portal into the air and dragged Kiba into it, leading him into his homeworld again.

**So? Liked it? well... now i'm really tired so i don't have so much to comment. What can i say? Oh, right! I LOVE YOU AGAIN FOR REVIEWING ME, ANONYMOUS! I hope i'll be getting more reviews on this fic! I'm so happy and all giggly for that. **

**Anyway... GOOOOOD NIGHT GUYS. SEE YOU IN NEX CHAPPY: LOVE YOU ALL.**


End file.
